1 Stealing Me Softly
by Fuchsia.Grasshopper
Summary: And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat, I tried to find the sound But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness, So darkness I became. A dark fic containing mature themes Dark Loki/OC Slightly AU. Being re-written, under the same title.
1. Chapter 1

**Re-do.**

**Warning: Contains dark content and mature subject matter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

"I do not believe I am capable of doing what you ask director." Joan said with a small frown. Her light brown hair was curling under her chin and dusted over her tan shoulders like wheat crops on the land.

Nick fury was all fire and brimstone when his one ruddy eye narrowed, "I am not asking, I am suggesting you do, and you'd best get in there soon Miss Delacroix."

"But I am a mind reader, not a psychiatrist. You mistake me of understanding one's problem just because I can see them."

"We trust you to do this. In all honesty, I do not know how long we have before he finds a break in my system." Tony put in with more seriousness then she would have hoped for. When Stark got down to business, the odds were never in their favor.

"I hate when you put your faith in me Tony." She seethed with a frosted glare.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" Natasha cut in. It was obvious to everyone that she would not pass as a physician in a red sundress with white polka dots. "He will be clever enough to know she is not what she says."

"Maybe she is off duty, it's not like he would be any wiser." Clint said with a shrug.

The rest of the judging eyes landed on her and she silently cursed being apart of SHIELDS linguistics'. "What do you want me to ask?" She said in a defeated sigh.

The tension considerably cleared and Fury got down to the basics, "Ask him personal question's to throw him off. I want you to pick out any or all of his plans from his mind."

"That could be a challenge." Thor noted with biceps crossed in a threatening but attractive way. "Loki is keen and cunning; he is able to block his thoughts from mind readers of my realm."

"But he won't be expecting one from Earth." Tony countered. "Get him under the spotlight and see if he sings."

"I'm not good under pressure. He looks to be able to best any of us in a game of words." Joan said doubtfully.

"It's the only try we have Joanie." Steve responded with a tight smile.

"Get me a headset. I don't want to go in there feeling completely alone."

"We can give you an earpiece, but nothing more. We want him to think you're vulnerable and alone, plus, your focus needs to be all in one place." Trust her boss, Coulson, to be against her as well.

"Alright." She muttered. "Let's get this over with."

Her gladiator sandals with the red cross-over straps felt unusually constricting on her feet with every step towards the blockaded door of titanium. Fury and Tony had opted to walk her there, though the Director had been the only one to talk with him personally; it had not gone well. She fitted the tiny plug into her ear with twitching fingers and Tony pattered her back once, "I'll monitor the system the whole time."

She nodded, "Thanks Tony, and sorry for snapping at you before."

"Everyone does." He deadpanned with dry humor.

"We'll keep you posted upstairs Miss Delacroix. Should we even detect a hint of danger, Agent Coulson will give you the order to leave through your ear piece."

She took in a greedy inhale of oxygen like there would be none left on the other side. "I'm ready." Not really, she thought but it was the best she could say for the sake of everyone else.

"Good luck." Was uttered on Tony's part.

She departed into the cold metal room, with a large glass dome situated in the center. The sound of her shoes scuffing on the grated floor made her shudder in fear the closer she grew. Cameras were placed hidden in the corners yet it was not a comfort to her distraught mind. The glass dome where _he_ was jailed in made him appear less threatening but the eerie smile he gave her when she approached was disconcerting. She pulled up the single chair placed in front of his prison and sat gracefully while trying to conceal her more than obvious anxiety. She continued to cross and uncross her legs; not sure on which position was more professional.

"I believe your Director promised me something to read." He put with a sly grin.

She cleared her throat, "I was unaware of that."

"They send a helpless girl?" He remarks while regarding her with a once over.

"I am here to talk with you, or analyze if you will."

His eyes narrowed like two black buttons that hid most of his green irises, "You hardly look fitting to be a psychoanalyst. Tell me Doctor, I am the definition of mad?"

She shifted in the chair uncomfortable as he walked right to the edge of the glass. "I will have to get to know you first. I would like to discuss more of your private matters if that would suit you." She wondered if her farce was playing well.

He huffed, "You would like to get to know me, how sweet, and should we be sharing dinner after?"

She frowned slightly. "There is no need to mock me. Tell me about your favorite childhood experience."

"No."

She attempted a small mind probe but all was scattered into a blaze of thoughts from so many centuries of living. It would be much harder to distinguish them apart then she had originally thought. "Why not? Is there no memory that comes to mind?"

"Let's discuss your childhood Doctor, for I fail to see the importance of discussing my own."

"We are not here to discuss me. I have a feeling you hold a sense of inferiority when compared to your brother."

Something in his face snapped, "He is not my BROTHER!"

She sat back in her chair and wrote something on the notepad she had been provided. It seemed to irritate him further with every pen stroke she made. "Let's try something else. You discuss what ever comes to mind."

"I would like to discuss you." His face was blank and all but concealed the madness, "What is your true role in this operation."

"You do not think I am a Doctor?"

"You look like a virginal sacrifice whom they have placed on my pedestal. Are you a bait I am to snatch Doctor? I do not think I would be inclined to object."

Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, "How lewd of you." She looked down at the paper while trying to overcome her emotions.

"_Don't let him get to you Joan."_ Coulson's voice ran in the earpiece.

She returned to his gaze as he watched her with predator's eyes. "I suppose I am young to be in this position, but I am good at what I do."

"And what other positions can you be in Doctor?" His eyes sparkled in a suggestive way and her mouth opened in a gasp.

"_The God is a pig!" _Maria's voice said and Joan wondered if they were all listening.

"Will you tell me anything of value or am I wasting my time."

"Time, yes how precious it must be to one with such a short lifespan. I feel my time is also wasted here, but it shan't be for long."

"You mean to say you will escape?" She persisted.

"In time. I cannot be caged forever and you know this Doctor, do you not?" He whispered the last part like it was a secret to be shared between only them.

"Yes." She replied.

He put his palm flush against the glass like he was reaching for her. He was considerably pale and yet smooth like the top of a fresh scoop of vanilla ice cream. He probably tasted as such as well, Joan thought before scowling at herself. It was than that she was able to slip passed his guarded mind and pick out a particular memory. He was looking up and Thor was there as well. They clung helplessly to a golden staff before Loki let go with a dejected look of hurt.

"No Loki." She hadn't realized she was the one to speak it out loud.

He pulled his hand back from the glass and glared at her, "What did you say?" He hissed.

She looked at him with surprised eyes. "I…"

"_Joan get out of there now, before you reveal too much!"_ Fury commanded into her ear.

She stood abruptly, "Our appointment is over I'm afraid."

"You did not answer my question." He growled.

"Goodbye Loki."

He gave her a long, hard look, "See you soon Doctor." He uttered cruelly as she began to walk away in a hurry.

Once she was safe on the other side of the blocked doors, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tony was there immediately following, "Didn't go so well huh kid?"

"You could say that, though I am confident he did not know of my abilities." She and Tony walked back to the meeting room were everyone stood with crossed arms and malcontent expressions.

"Did you find anything of value Miss Delacroix?" Fury asked first.

"Not of his plans. I only saw a memory, with you Thor."

The Thunder God looked up in surprise, "What was it?"

"Something I feel he looks over often. He fell here didn't he; after your father disregarded him and his plans?"

"I would not call it disregard though Loki is bitter and over thinks peoples words at the best of times."

Joan nodded, "May I leave early. I feel…jittery."

"Of course Miss Delacroix, but we will need you again for as long as we have him. Seeing as you do not think we are capable of holding him either, I am certain we will find you here in the morning." Fury deadpanned with a frown.

"Of course." She answered with pursed lips and a red face. She had forgotten they could hear her vote of non-confidence in consideration to their work.

ooOOoo

Joan sat in her makeshift apartment alone in the Helicarrier. She roomed with Maria wherever they went since SHIELD moved different locations often. The Helicarrier was practically a city in the sky. Maria was a solid roommate though she had a small obsession with guns. It was hard not to open a drawer without finding some special pistol she would hide for extra precaution. Joan made sure to always stay on her good side just for good measure.

She sat on her bed in sweatpants and a tank top while drinking tea. She had effortlessly tied her hair back and was starring at the four walls. She felt none too shameful that she had a gun rested at her side in fear. She felt like she was being observed with a tickle on her neck from a cold breath that wasn't there. She had made an enemy today, and a powerful one at that. Night had fallen and Maria was staying late to monitor on the bridge of course. She nearly felt her heart leap out when her phone rang on high. Tentatively she answered, "Hello?"

"_Joan? It's Clint, just calling to tell you we're having some issues here."_

Dread crept into her, "What kind of issues?"

"_I think your patient misses you. He keeps asking to talk with you and persisting to know where you are at."_

"Do you think he suspects something?"

"_Maybe, but he seems adamant on finding a way out. I will keep you posted to the sitch." _

"Thanks Clint. Do you want me to come in?"

"_Nope, Fury thinks that would be the extra incentive for him to break free. Hold tight while we get a handle on things here."_

The line went dead shortly after and she sat there stone cold as the wind howled outside at the moon. The city was filled with blood in the gutters from the start of this battle. She wondered if she would be another casualty to it or raped by her consequences. She sat her phone down on the side table while trying to succumb to sleep. Eyes appeared in her head and every time and she would jolt like a lightening bolt tucked into a cloud. Just when she had passed out into sleep, her cup of cold tea now spilt in her lap and she bolted up from the bed with a grumble. She took her empty cup with the crusted tea leaves and tossed it in the sink carelessly while changing out of her clothes at the same time. Without grace, she fell flat on the floor with her sweatpants around her ankles and she groaned, humiliated.

She scuttled her way back to her feet and shuffled into the bedroom while kicking of the dreadful sweatpants. It was a hot summer night and she put on a loose fitted night gown made of cotton. Her hair was bushy as she shook it out of the ponytail. She checked her phone to have no messages. It made her wonder if everything was under control again but she did not bother to call.

The room felt abnormally chilled for a sweltering day. She swallowed a dry lump and turn around to find…no one. She felt her heart beat pick up as she reached for the gun instinctively on the bed. Loaded and ready, she walked on the balls of her feet in a stealth motion that Natasha insisted she learn. 'You walk around like a giant' she would ridicule though it wasn't far form the truth.

Gun leading the way, she poked out of the doorway to the living quarters were the bland kitchen and sofa were situated. She scowled at herself when she found herself alone with only the curtain blowing from the pick up of a draft outside. She plopped down on the sofa and closed her eyes with a relieved sigh.

"Perhaps it is you, who needs a Doctor."

She jumped and aimed the gun at the sound of his voice. He was leaning against the island of the kitchen with a dead face of hate, "Truly a predictable response. There is nothing fascinating about you is there?"

"Get out!" She said sternly.

"I am waiting to be proved wrong." He continued with his taunts and she stood up with the gun between both hands; ready to take fire.

"How did you get away?" She asked, her voice high pitched in a panic.

"They do not even know I have left." He smirked twisted.

Must get to the phone, she cried to herself. "I will shoot if you come near me."

"I welcome it." He returned with a teasing smiled that was not so welcoming.

"Though I am flattered you missed me enough to break out, I must confess I am not up to visitors tonight."

He laughed in a huff, "I did not break out for you, though you are an added agenda to my list Doctor."

She felt her forehead crease into worry and she was already planning a route to her phone. Before she could finish her thought, her legs started into a sprint and she was leaping passed him while he was hot on her trail. Her rabbit legs sprang her onto the bed and she reached for the phone before pulling back to point the gun in his face. With heavy breathing she held up the phone in one hand and the pistol in the other. He guarded her only escape at the door like a black fog with soulless eyes.

"Your move Doctor." He jeered.

"No I insist, you move first." She said nervously.

He made an advance and she barely skimmed pass him at the door before making safe into the living space. Her victory was short lived and she let out a defeated cry as he grabbed her hard with both arms around the waist and they tumbled to the floor in one pile. His metal armor bruised against her as he held on tight. She shifted to face him while he was King on top.

"Get off me or I'll put holes in you." She snapped with the gun shoved in his face.

His green eyes rolled and the gun turned to steam in her hand before she could fire. Her eyes widened with a mortified feeling and she clutched her phone for security, "You make it too easy for me Doctor." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

Her last defense was her telepathy and she seized his mind in a hold that made him grimace and squirm long enough for her to crawl out from under him. He was quick to put up a block and bored holes into her with a piercing gaze, "So that is how. You are a mind reader, not a Doctor. You have my attention now; though do not think you will get away with that again. My own abilities far outweigh your own, mortal."

She sat helplessly on the floor with her phone still in hand. "Will you kill me? Tell the truth for once liar." Her eyes were red with rage and fear, and she thought it was pointless to hold back now.

"I had come here with the soul purpose to kill you; in fact, I was reeling in excitement from the idea of your tortured screams all day. Your blood would pool on the floor and seep through the cracks of the door like a velvety river of red carpet. I would watch the light in your eyes vanish, the horror in your eyes imminent from me being your last vision." She swallowed as he described in detail the hell he would unleash upon her. She had heard it before, that he was insane and killed for pleasure, but no one ever stopped to believe those rumors, "However, it seems you have stolen a piece of me, with that clever little head of yours." He tapped his own temple as a gesture.

"I...did what?"

"You do not realize your own extent of power; poor creature, so frail and naïve beyond reckoning." He vanished from her sight and she felt two arms snake around her middle, holding her hard. She dropped her phone in surprise and he crushed it with his heel, "I can feel your body racking with sobs; you tremble like a flower in the wind." He hissed in her ear.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered.

One hand left her waist as he held something sharp in his hand; a blackened dagger with a gold hilt. She started to whine and fight against his hold but he was like a steel trap with his own series of locks and keys, "You are making this difficult, _Joanie_,"

She froze when he uttered her nickname with such poison. He spun her around in his grasp and she was frozen in terror from the look of damnation in his eyes. The blackness of them gave her the idea that the bowels of Hell would look something similar, "Tell me where it hurts Doctor and cry loud for me."

Her eyes flashed wide as he laid his lips down hard on hers. The point of the dagger had entered the flesh in the back of her neck and she was choking from both the pain and the kiss. Her body started to feel heavy, like something was being poured into her from the depths of his being. Warm blood was pooling down her neck, and was bleeding through her nightdress by now. He had not moved the dagger any further, yet it was drawing blood from the wound in copious amounts. His lips on hers were not moving in an intimate fashion, he had pried her mouth open and something foul was let in. His sins into her were corroding and would tear her down with him, to the very fires of Helheim.

He pulled the dagger back and struck another point under her left shoulder blade. Tears filled her eyes as he continued to unleash his putrid wroth unto her. All of his power was holding her up now, her knees were buckled and her arms that had been beating his chest in protest now hung limp at her side. She saw the black fog that he was pouring into her; it clouded her senses and dulled her mind. He continued to make jabs with the dagger into her at, what seemed to be, specific points. Two were made at her tailbone and another was pierced under her other shoulder blade.

Dear agony, she thought with all of her being, let this be the end of her suffering. Never again, would she know pain and torment that could be dealt with a swift hand. In his connection at her lips, she could feel every emotion and thought that had ever crossed his mind. Was he so damned beyond remorse? One day would he be forced to repent, down on his knees at the last hour? Joan did not have these answers then, nor did she dare to dream it. Her eyes dimmed and her lids fluttered shut as he dropped her to the ground.

He looked down on her with scorn; all of her blood encircled her like a blanket since she had passed out from the pain. Weakened and pathetic really, she deserved all he had wrought on to her. He kneeled down to her face; so young and innocent like the virgins of Valhalla. His lean fingers cupped her cheek and absorbed the warmth that was there; imperfection, how tragically beautiful it was. He had never gazed at the delights of mortals so closely, and yet she was something different all together. He brushed her soft hair away from her face; her eyelids were clenched shut tightly in fear and anguish. She was a fool; coming into his den with the gull to figure him out, he had only concluded Thor to be so ignorant. It did not matter now though, she had paid a worthy price.

"I will see you soon Doctor." He murmured before placing an iced kiss to her forehead.

He was gone from sight; away like a shadow he crept. The silver moonlight was like a spotlight raining down onto her shriveled form. The blackened blood echoed a picture of macabre fashion as the one laid there helpless. Blinded by her vision to see the good in all living souls, her innocents of a gentle world had been taken in replace of a ruthless one. She had been brandished with a mark; banishing her to the bane of his existence. He was the darkness on the other side; the shadow in her heart.

* * *

**Alright, so Loki still did something to Joan which will have them be connected. Like I said, I didn't change it too much and the character development that you all loved will still stay a part of this. Reviews if you like, though I only want new ones once I have caught up so no pressure! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I on nothing but my OC**

* * *

The morrow looked bleak to Loki, but then, wasn't it always? Hell, he couldn't recall a time when he hadn't woken up with a nagging feeling. Those wretched souls of Midgard were resisting him longer then he favored and his patience was wearing thin. The worst of it all, there was nothing he could do to make time lapse quicker. There was never a time when he did not see or hear from the Avenger's. They really were a resilient group of mortals but he could not stomach the idea of giving them credit for that.

Of course the cherry on top of all his bad pile of luck was Joan. What was it about one young mortal that had snagged his mind; at least enough to keep him preoccupied on a night of him staying stagnant. She had not told a living soul about their encounter; in fact, it seemed at least for now, that she had withdrawn from the experience entirely. He would observe her without meaning to and would watch her bright red lips with every movement. He had felt them once out of a practical need, but he wanted to feel them flush against his with passion. It was tempting to want to lavish her and her mouth made him howl like a lost dog at the moon. Temptation crashed on him like a tidal wave and he found himself pacing to the beat of his own heart. What was it about a kiss that he found so euphoric and demanding? He wanted to take just one peak, and see if she was ever thinking about him. Gods he sounded pathetic and it made the idea of killing her seem wise. Sneak a peak and scuttled back like the frost giant you are. He never had been good in relationships; he held them in low regard.

What he felt for Joan was heavy covetousness; the need to possess her was great and he could not understand at all why. Perhaps it was her warmth for he had felt it in and out of her. Her mind was childish and kind in the belief that everything in the world was good or not beyond help to obtain the light. The scent of her virgin skin made him moan in hunger that could not be sated. He had loved the feel of her breasts pressed up on his chest through her thin nightdress. His cold had of course made her nipples erect and they were pink, pert little buds of roses. When he had her surrendered at arms length, she had withered in his palm so keenly. The taste of peaches had lingered in his mouth from every moment they had spent together, tangled in the moonlight. Every whine and cry she had emitted was like a letter of endearment and the feel of her skin was soft like butter. It was his way to be a gruff lover and he wondered how much his little Doctor could handle. Would she cry and beg mercy, or was there an inner fire yearning to be unleashed with the right amount of cool he could provide? A nasty trick and a thief in the night he had been; she hadn't the faintest idea what he had left in her. He closed his eyes calmly; a nasty smirk grazed his face as he felt her in the deepest part of him. It would not be soon before long when this world would be his to govern and Joan would be at his side and she would all be his forever.

ooOOoo

Joan left the white sanitary building in a rush. SHIELD usually had its members followed but she had been extra careful when sneaking out today. No one had seen her come or go and it was early in the morning. She hailed a cab, hoping she would make it to work on time without being late. The doctor said she would feel sick today; slightly light headed and maybe a weak appetite but nothing serious.

It was only last night that she had awoken a maimed messed; practically a living corpse, clinging to the edge of life. She put the thought out of her head quickly and watched the traffic pass by idly in the back of the yellow cab. No one knew, perhaps Maria had suspected something when she found her doing laundry at three in the morning; cleaning up blood was a nasty business. But she had covered her tracks well; the floor was spotless and she had wrapped herself in a heavy robe to hide the jagged signatures on her back.

The dock came into view and she paid the cab driver perhaps more handsomely then he deserved, but she was in a hurry. Her sneakers clunked on the wooden planks before the dock of the Helicarrier. It was eight in the morning, which meant she was forty-five minutes late. She saw Clint come into view and his first reaction was confusion before realization.

"Where were you? We had a meeting and linguistics needed to be there." He said scolding.

"Sorry Clint, I lost track of time."

"Yeah I figured. Maria said you were up before her so we all assumed you'd be here."

"Cabs were slow and I had somewhere to be." She rushed quickly.

"Whoa, don't go that way, Fury's looking for you and he ain't happy."

Clint dragged her off down another hallway until the coast was clear. "Thanks Barton." She was about to turn away but he stopped her.

"Joanie, what's wrong?" He gave a sympathetic look and the use of her nickname told her he had suspicions.

"Nothing." She said aggressively.

He gave her knowing look, "I won't push but you should know, we all figure something's going on with you."

"Well it's my business so everyone else can butt out!" She snapped before shoving passed him.

She went into a women's restroom and locked a stall while breathing heavy. She hadn't meant to become so frantic with Clint, but she was being cornered and it made her feel claustrophobic and short of breath. Collected and calm, she exited the cubicle with the flickering lights on the ceiling. She took in her reflection; the same young woman starred back with hazel eyes. She turned to the side and wondered what exactly what the damage was on her…she shook her head and turned on the tap forcefully. The door to the restroom opened and Natasha walked in; looking lethal with her flame colored hair.

"Clint wanted to know if you were alright." She said bluntly.

Joan sighed and turned off the tap. "I'm fine, doesn't he know that?"

Natasha gave her a look that made her want to hide and cover all of her secrets, "He is worried."

"So he sends you? We aren't even friends Natasha." She looked into the woman's green eyes and then turned away with unpleasant reminders of another.

"True, though I don't have many friends except for Clint and he likes you, which makes you well enough in my book."

Joan was briefly aware that Natasha was still talking as the room began to spin. She tried blinking her eyes rapidly to combat the feeling but her body started to sway. The last thing she remembered was red hair rushing towards her as she fell on the cold, tiled floor.

She awoke in what seemed like seconds, with a bright light above her and a paper covered bed beneath. It crinkled as she moved to sit up and she noticed she wasn't in her clothes anymore, but a hospital gown. A doctor at SHIELD was present in the room as was Natasha, who sat like a statue in the waiting chair.

"What happened?" She asked, her mouth was dry and she was thirsty for water.

"You had passed out in the women's lavatory from a severe case of anemia. We had to remove your clothes to find a sever case of scaring on your back. Miss Delacroix I must ask, have you been in contact with an enemy in the passed twenty-four hours? Your tests showed you have lost a severe amount of blood and we had to give you a transfusion."

Her eyes surfaced to Natasha right away, who had a bandage on her arm from a needle. "No." She lied with a stoic face.

The doctor nodded calmly in disbelief, "Well you should eat and be resting. It is a heavy toll on your body. I will have to put this on record on your file." The doctor was all prim and proper with her iron grey hair in a French twist. Joan suddenly hated her for no apparent reason other then the fact that she thought she knew the truth.

"I know." She replied evenly.

The doctor left briefly with her chart and Natasha stood up from her chair, "We're both O'negative it seems." She said with a crooked grin.

"It was you who gave me blood?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, it was a good thing I was here, otherwise they would have had to use from the storage and I don't trust those."

Joan felt her lips quirk at Natasha's constant paranoia; she believed in nothing but SHIELD. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly.

"For what?" Joan said in blind confusion.

"I wasn't quick enough to catch you and you hit your head on the floor."

That wasn't what was bothering Joan though, something else was nagging at her. "What does my back look like?" She asked, though not really wanting to know the answer.

"The scar points on your back are shaped in a star pattern." And that was all she spoke of.

It made Joan smile; the way she did not bring up Loki. She was a better person for it and that was all Joan wanted, to ignore the fact and pretend it did not happen. The doctor thrust some basic meds on her and told her to dress. Her other clothes had been ruined so she was provided with a tight fitted SHIELD uniform.

"Wouldn't have been my first choice." She muttered when provided with the constricting leather.

She and Natasha walked through the halls of SHIELD. A silence was between them like always but a mutual term had crossed the cracked expansion of their previous disagreements. It was time to pick up and move on; starting in the board room. Joan was actually surprised that Widow would keep something from Fury. Then again, it's not like Loki shared any of his plans with her and Natasha knew this to be true. Natasha held the door held open for her and yet the gesture seemed like so much more. She understood it as a welcoming place to talk if she ever wanted, because Natasha was too bold to say so.

Seats were taken along with questions of 'where were you' and 'are you okay?' She nodded and smiled when it was appropriate before Fury got down to business with the reprimand. His face would stretch and his nostril flared. The whites of his teeth flashed as his lips curled up and snarled like a bear. Even his one ruddy eye looked on fire as it widened and narrowed like a slit. Joan endured through though and she knew she would see the end of this day and make it out on the other side of tomorrow with all the grace and dignity she had left. She made a gentle brush over her shoulders, and wondered when again, she would be greeted with Deaths doorstep.

* * *

**See, still pretty similar and lots more to come. In replace of all the bad, I can fit in the good and I can actually add lemons in later that will be realistic to their relationship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jabberwocky92: Seeing as you are a fan of Bruce, I added him in this chapter just for you! It was actually very difficult to write for his character but I hope you like!**

**littlenerd: Lucky, I live in Canada so we aren't having the movie marathon :( I'll probably have a marathon of my own though since I have all the movies! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the movie and have fun!**

**Why so Sirius1236: I am glad you are in favor of the new dark Loki! Of course, I won't have him be all out devil in this because he needs to lighten up a bit sometimes but I'll keep it as the central theme! The first chapter is definitely a make or break situation; some will love the conflict, others will be turned off and I knew the risks when I first committed to this. I am going to stay with this idea for sure, because its fun having a side project away from your series. Love your stories too and was glad to see a review from a fellow writer! **

**LOKI IS KING: I love writing Loki! I think the dark was a nice change form my other series but it will lighten up slightly in time. **

**Tea : Yes, I have so much more drama beside the main plot and it will be great! Yes Joan is in a new, but grey area of her life and it make take time before she can heal. I will keep writing in her thoughts and guilt's about the abortion every chapter most likely for the sake of not forgetting something so important. Of course, Loki will have to reflect on his wrong doings as well and the idea of the abortion will be a challenge to write though I look forward to it! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

_Violent in the light of day, his orbs were flaming like a forest on fire in the highlands. The public moved by like hollow shells in bodies that were used for transport and none else. They would hit the ground soon if an attack was made. He played so cold like a radio in a rustic hotel; his eyes were the knobs and his mouth the speaker that hissed with archaic tunes. They starred across the street with the buzzing of the traffic separating them. Nervousness radiated off her in waves and he seemed to blossom like a deadly rose from it. Her legs started moving as she circled her way to him. The cars vanished in her path and the city lights stilled as she passed the haze between. His eyes looked down into hers and his irises of flourished green were rolling hills of grass. In the distance, someone was screaming._

"Miss Delacroix, did you hear me?" Fury snapped as he pounded the table with his hands.

She jolted up in her chair with wide eyes as everyone else looked on her like a student being lectured by the teacher. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked sheepishly.

He let out a low growl of frustration, "Miss Delacroix you have already missed _several_ meetings. Is there somewhere else more important you'd like to be; because we here would like to plan to save the world today and if you aren't up to the task…" He let on while stressing certain words.

She sunk lower into the chair as the other passed her various faces. Steve looked concerned while Tony grinned in favor of her defiance, or, that was how he saw it. "I am sorry Director, but you don't even have to ask if my best intentions are for the good of humanity, it should be obvious."

He tilted his head while his eye was ablaze with annoyance, "Dismissed." He said flatly.

Coulson spared her a look that said 'really? You had to do that?' She sighed to stand while everyone brushed passed her.

"You were fading off again?" Clint asked with a disgruntled look.

"I…just have been having bad insomnia lately." She lamely covered.

"Well, take some sleeping pills than, because you are going to make him blow his top one of these days."

"God I hope so." Tony interjected, "Me following orders…not going so well and I'd like to see you knock him off his throne once."

"Not before we knock Loki off his." Clint remarked.

The mere mention of his name made Joan cringe. "I'll see you later guys."

She could feel their eyes lock on the back of her head as she traveled out of the room, leaving the HQ of SHIELD behind for another night. New York was crisp and loud with traffic that never ceased. She walked of the harbor and all was silent.

"Hey Joan." She gasped as Bruce came up behind her, "Sorry about that, I thought you'd hear me coming." He remarked bashfully.

"No, no, it's alright. I seem to be spooked easily these days."

"Are you going out?"

"Well, I wanted the fresh air, though that's hard to come by in this city."

"I'll grab some coffee with you; if you want the company." He suggested.

She smiled and bobbed her head up and down in jovial agreement. "Alright, I think I can spare some time for a co-worker."

They started walking in silence because Joan was unsure of how to be in Bruce's presences. For one thing, he was a brilliant scientist but he also was a closed off person; not that she wasn't these days too. As far as she could tell, he was nervous to be around others because of the Hulk yet he had been a perfect addition for the team.

"What do you make of the situation right now?" He asked out of the blue.

"I…don't really know. I am mostly situated in headquarters so I never get involved in fights. The most Fury had ever requested of me was to…" She let the thought drop.

"Oh, when he made you do the interrogating right?" He realized.

"If you could call it that. I was so unprepared and _he_ walked all over me."

"Do you think he really is evil at heart?"

The question made her frown. Not from the obscurity of it, it was because she often thought the same thing. "I wish I knew. I want to say no because Thor believes it also, but the things he has done. It is hard to argument on his behalf."

Bruce seemed thoughtful, "I sometimes... try to place myself in his position you know. What anguish could have drove him to even further anguish for him to think it was the only way out. Could it one day happen to me as well?" He paused, "Forgot I said that, I'm just talking crazy."

"No your not. You want to believe there is good in everyone and I always wanted to have that thought as well. It's just; certain circumstances have made me stop having hope in all living souls to be created neither good nor evil."

"But you're so young. What could have skewed you opinion on such things?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I have seen the horrid look in a mans eye; sometimes a person fades so far, that no light can touch them again. God, I sound so hopeless and morose."

"But you survived Joan. Whatever happened to you; you survived and you have endured. Perhaps you are that special light that is proof that hope and faith have never left us."

"You're a hard man to debate with Mr. Banner." She teased. More likely, she was thinking to herself that she had no light. Whatever Loki had left on her, had her feeling...dark.

He laughed, a rare sound and Joan thought he should spread it more, "Well at the risk of sounding any more cliché and obvious, let me get you that coffee before we are needed back."

She followed him into the quant little coffee shop. It reeked of donuts and roasted java beans. The greasy chicken hot off the griddle was a favorite among the late workers. They pile drove it into their mouths like a grave digger in a hole. She and Bruce stood at the counter while the teenage server hurried with another busy order. They splurged on donuts as well; she had a Boston cream while Bruce stuck with the fritters.

They sat in a corner booth, looking out at the lights of the city, "Cheers." He joked as he held up the paper cup.

She laughed while tapping hers against his. "A night off from saving the world; who would have thought?" She bemused.

"It is a nice change. I'm still not even sure how they ever persuaded me into doing this."

"Natasha's good at her job." Joan said.

He smiled beet red in response, "Well…I suppose." He cleared his throat, "We should be getting back soon."

"You go ahead. I think I'll fester here a little longer to mingle with society."

"I can understand that. Everyday with superheroes can get tedious."

She said goodbye to Bruce and remained in the torn, leather booth of the coffee house. Her cup had gone cold and the donut she had been craving seemed to turn to ash in her mouth. Her eyes were cast down as she studied the patterns of the table. The tangles and crosses they made were not as different as the ones people faced everyday and a cup of coffee was always in heart of it all.

"Did you have fun with your new friend?"

Her eyes jumped up to a grim Loki who had occupied the other booth. "Are you following me now too? Can't allow me to have peace can you." She said flatly.

"Oh Joan, you really are a buzz kill. It is a wonder they put up with you. Is it the reason only the ogre would take you out?"

"Leave Bruce be, he suffers enough without having to worry about all the problems you cause."

"Getting defensive about _Bruce_are we not?" He seemed a trifle possessive and it made Joan nervous.

"I am not yours to own Loki."

"Aren't you?" He said darkly.

"Why didn't you just kill me? How was I able to survive?"

"I told you I was not going to kill you. Joan I am hurt, you did not believe me?" He teased with a wicked grin that showed his set of straight white teeth.

She swallowed hard and wondered why everyone seemed to blatantly ignore them. He did look less threatening however in civilian clothes. A dark suit with a charcoal overcoat and a green scarf; he seemed the type to never enter such a crummy establishment. Joan made sure not to let her eyes wander on him too long or he would mistake it as another victory.

"Seeing as you're here, that must be the reason why we had the night off. Getting tired of ruining the lives of seven billion people yet?"

He huffed in response, "What are these Neanderthals you surround yourself with?" He said in a sneer while eyeing the patrons of the shop.

"No better then the Neanderthals you call an army."

"Not going to have any fun are you?" He said as his eyes rolled like leaves in the wind.

"Maybe if I was cut up and bleeding on the floor, I could remember what the meaning of fun is." Her words were laced with venom.

His gaze never left hers and his eyes glowed dark. She stood up from the booth and tossed coins on the table for a tip before storming out like a tempestuous wind. She was no more than three feet from the store before Loki appeared before her. She stopped with wide eyes, "I was not finished speaking." He said in anger as he gripped at her shoulders hard. She felt his nails dig deep into her skin, like the claws of a panther.

"Well I was." Her strong front was starting to falter and she felt her ribcage grow tight as she tried to breathe.

"You feel me do you not? Even when you are in the deepest corners of your mind, you are never alone anymore. Do you want to know why Joan?" His words conveyed a strong truth, and dammit all, she wanted to know to that point that she would shake it out of him. He was towering over her, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke in a sultry tongue.

She closed her eyes, fighting off her heart that was beating like a racehorse in her chest. "I'd rather not, nor do I care of what you want to say. I hope the next time I see you, you are the one lying in a pool of your own blood."

"Even if they defeat me now, the good die young, I'll be here forever."

He reached for her only to have her pull back in fear. "That's a good thing, because the next time you return, I'll be dead too and at long last, I'll have my freedom from you."

With that, she pulled away before she could burst out in frantic tears. Something had flashed in his eyes when she had spoken such bold words, but she could not recall the emotion he showed. She made it all the way back to SHIELD before letting out a dry cry to which no tears spilt. There were no more tears to be had for her; no more sleepless nights to ward off a murdering ghoul. She was aching for things she did not fully understand. He was telling the truth for once; she felt him inside of her being, the scars on her back would burn and she could feel his hands against her body. When she had walked into his prison, she was left wondering what she had gotten into; her innocence of all she knew had never gone in that room with her and now they were lost prophecies. He had done more than just wound her; death would have been a mercy to whatever damnation was awaiting her. She was linked to the God of Lies now, and her screams would only give him more pleasure from her submission. Death bears no more names then he needs; he arrives in black, with an outstretched hand of nimble fingers, taking lives for his own. It was in that comparison that she supposed Loki was the same, and it was a lonely existence that she knew he would never survive.

* * *

**Alright so next chapter we find out what Loki did to Joan, I have to say, it has been easier then I suspected to make changes, though they really were small ones in the end, a lot of this is still the same.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perilxxx: Thank you for reviewing, I am having fun messing with this idea as well!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I knew I could be expecting your words at some point and I am glad, as always, to hear them! This story is totally raw emotion and since it is of my own creation, I can go as far as I want. Saw the Avengers, and loved it (you will too!) Joan is emotionally scarred and it may take time for Loki to actually understand his words impact her. I indeed will continue this on the side, but I look forward to starting my sequel now! **

**littlenerd: Saw the movie tonight, and I would love to hear your opinions on it to (especially the Hulk & Loki part!) **

**LOKI IS KING: Joan is having a rough go of this but Loki loses out this chapter as well (though not as bad as he did in the movie) Better change your user name now!**

**Jabberwocky92 : God saw the movie, and totally loved sweet Bruce! Mark Ruffalo was the perfect choice and blended with everyone perfectly. I finally like Cap again, because for a while, I was tired of his serious act. Good God, I almost spilt my pop when the Hulk and Loki scene came on, and I slightly lost respect for him in that mere moment! Totally will have to keep this story AU but I look forward to the challenges I will face for my sequel with Halios! Tell me how you liked the Thor movie, I thought it was great though Avengers of course is the step up!**

**Why so Sirius1236: Yes Loki is evil and needs to stay that way! I portray characters as they rightfully are and I think it works better too! I am more than happy to always leave a compliment for a fellow writer and I love the new idea you have started on the side from your series, Asgard based stories are fun! Loved the movie and was glad I could finally see it! Poor, poor Loki!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Cast out, bitter and defeated; Loki wanted to look as revered as possible as he was led away, into a magically binding cell which was engineered specifically for him. The prison was called the 'Vault' and it made him feel more like a dangerous treasure rather then a prisoner. Everything; right down to the very guards of the place, had been designed by Stark. He was a clever mortal, even Loki could admit that, but to spend an eternal entrapment here; it was unheard of. In time, he would find a way out, like he had with so many other jails that had been thrown his way. The only thing that was nagging at is side, was the idea of being alone…again.

"I am of course, granted a visitor, am I not?" He asked while his lip curled in disgust.

Stark raised a dark brow, "Joan won't want to see you."

Loki growled darkly at the glorified tin man, "How did you know?"

"I'm good at reading people." Tony shrugged carelessly, "You'll be stationed in the last block. You're new neighbors with the living laser."

"Charming." Loki deadpanned as the guards walked him passed the rows of other strange and obscene looking creatures, "Really, I think I am a cut above them. Isn't there a better place to keep me under your thumb?" He said with a twisted smile.

"Well you could go to the Raft, but it's not as nice as here. Or we could put you in the Cube with all of the gamma ray specimens." Tony said with an equally sarcastic tone.

Loki huffed, "This will have to…suffice." He'd had enough of the gamma ray abominations since Hulk.

Tony watched with a shake of his head as they booked him into his new cell. The four prisons were shaping up to keep all of the villains in check and Loki would be no different, or he at least hoped.

"Tony!" He turned to see Joan rushing in. "You cannot believe this place will hold him. Remember last time?"

"Yes, but I have made the right adjustments to turn off his magic, and keep it that way. And, even if he was to break out, we'd just put him back in."

"You're being too nonchalant about this." She warned.

"He asked for you." Tony said with a grin in changing the subject.

Joan pulled a face, "What did he say?"

"He said he was entitled to a visitor and when I hinted it was you, he was annoyed. What do you and the God of Lies have to talk about hmm?" Tony prodded.

"That's none of your business Tony!" Her response sounded evil, even to her own ears. "Still, I think I should maybe…talk to him." She breathed hard.

"Joan, you don't have to do anything you don't want here. I'm not Fury."

"I know, but its imperative that I do."

Tony sighed and ushered the guards to move, "I'll take you back there, and monitor you the whole time."

"You won't hear the conversation will you?" She asked in a panic.

"Not if you don't want me too. You aren't planning to conspire with him are you?" Tony teased, his lips pulling up into a sly smirk.

"You never run out of comments do you?" She said flatly. In her mind that last few weeks, that had been her concern and she was here to rectify it. This bond between her and Loki had to be broken.

"Never, unless I'm drunk…no even then." He added smartly.

They walked down the hallway and Joan inched closer to Tony in fear at the faces that peered back at them through small, circular windows. "What are all of these things?"

"Different bad guys. The prisons group them together according to their talents. It was a hard task finding one for old Loki here, but the vault seems like a good home for him."

"I suspect."

They stopped at the last cell, a black door and a blue force field barricaded him inside, "Alright, you're really ready?"

She nodded, not trusting her own voice to sound strong. Tony operated a large panel on the wall, entering a series of numbers and retina scans along with his finger prints. The field came down and Tony opened the door before stepping in. He smiled big, "It looks like you have one loyal visitor after all."

Joan stepped in tentatively, her heel shaking before she stepped fully into the room. Upon her mechanical entrance, Loki sat straighter in curiosity, "Play nicely." Tony remarked before closing them in.

She cleared her throat and sat down awkwardly across form him. She fussed with her grey overcoat and pulled at her dark nylons before meeting his gaze that was piercing through her. "We have not spoken in awhile." She started.

"No, though I am surprised you are here now. Enlighten me to your visit; are you suddenly falling for my charms or are you here for diplomatic reasons." He eyed her pragmatically though enjoying the sight of her formal attire. Her caramel hair was shiny in waves and the red flakes in her hazel eyes were like licks of fire.

"I want to know the truth, of what really happened that night."

He held up his hand to stop her, "May I speak first. The last time I saw you, I did not finish what I was going to say."

She seemed to be stuck between a rock and a hard place in that decision. "I guess, but don't take too long, my time is limited here."

It was funny, or so Loki thought, on how she would order him around without really realizing. Whether it was because she was used to getting her way, or that she felt the need to overpower him he was not sure, though the latter seemed more likely. He paused, wondering how he would ever be able to get the next few words to fall from his lips. She never would look him in the eye for too long before her attentions shifted to something else. Her body language and the way she fiddled with every small detail of her wardrobe, proved she was easily startled in his wake. Talk about a pity, he despised the idea of her fearing him.

"You will always hate my existence will you not?" He asked first.

Her eyes flashed wide. "I…don't know the answer to that question. Perhaps I am frail; perhaps you made me so, and that is why I am so distrusting. You can't change human nature Loki, even with all of your gifts."

"How tragic for me." He said disgruntled.

She bit her lip bitterly. "No, what is tragic is you won't take the time to understand us, and that is a real loss. You could never run a world that you don't understand, or one that doesn't understand you."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you aren't evil for the sake of being so, and we both know that is a small truth."

"Than I should apologize for my plaguing unto you, yet that won't change how you feel either. I think we understand each other perfectly well Joan."

She sighed in exhaustion. "You don't know me well Loki. Now stop hiding. Why can I always feel you; you're there, underneath my skin."

He processed her words before disposing of them, "You breathed me in," He answered casually.

She opened her mouth many times before closing it again. Sometimes her teeth would clink together from the speed. She seemed to be having an inner battle with her-self, and her mannerisms made Loki come to full attention, "How does it feel Joan, to have me inside you? You consumed all there was to be had of me, I confess, the idea had always crossed my mind but I never thought to use that spell until seeing your face." He was smiling to himself, enjoying the game of toying with her.

"You cast a spell on me?" She whispered.

"A curse actually."

The tension in the air was palpable and Loki blinked his dark lashes rapidly while she comprehended his words. He stood unthreatening to sit beside her carefully. No doubt Stark was watching this but he wouldn't hear it, saving her the humiliation, "You should consider yourself lucky; I found myself wanting to have you, so I took you."

Joan felt her mind freeze; cursed? She knew from Thor that Loki was gifted in all magic's, including dark and horrid spells. She didn't want him in her mind; in her dreams where he was free to unhinge and alter her to his mold. What did it mean to be cursed; would she ever be free from him? He put his arms around her and she froze ridged in his grasp. He was colder then winter and his hands moved possessively over her small frame until finally his palm rested flat on the small of her back where two of her scars were placed. "But I…don't want you." She pulled away and stared into his eyes; her own were hard.

Loki felt his face grown stiff like stone and he pulled away from her, "What does that mean?"

"I am leaving you here and going far away." She muttered.

He felt baffled; who was she, a mere weakling girl, to turn him away. She was correct; he didn't know their world, "You fool; do you know what it means to be sought after by a God. The mark I have left on you is more then just my curse. You should feel ever so praised that I would take the time to bestow such an honor upon you. To deny a God's advance, is a step towards death." He threatened while coming to a stand.

"You don't know how I feel, I don't want you in anyway or form, just like everyone else who casted you out!" She fought back.

He looked at her with dead eyes, "You have a tongue but you do not use it wisely. This connection between us, you do not yet know what it embodies. Feel what it is to burn."

She fell from her seat, as her body started to wither in pain. The magical connection between them still allowed him the use of his magic's and Joan felt how it was to fight fire with fire. Her body huddled in together to stop the feeling as he stood above her with blackened eyes. She could fight until the end, but maybe this wasn't about winning. Her blood was a raging fire in her veins, and her muscles were contracting all at once in tight pressure.

"Feel it there Joan, know what I can to do you. I could give you every pleasure if you asked it of me, but you only pray for pain, and I am happy to oblige."

"How...can...you be...so cruel?" She said between ragged breaths. "You are...at fault...for...ever...disturbing my life...and now we...both suffer for it." Her body shook; the last air of fight was gone from her now.

She never wept. Her eyes had remained dry throughout the searing pain, even when she was close to breaking. He wanted her to break, just once to know that she truly felt something for their situation. The door swung open heavy behind them. Stark was back with his guards, "Joan, you're leaving now."

He latched onto her arm from the ground and pulled her up and out of Loki's sight. He was concerned for her and it made Loki's blood boil from its icy fringes. He made a lunge at Stark but the guards aimed with precise weapons; trained to kill. It was frivolous for him now, with no magic other than his connection to Joan, he was as helpless as a puppy. Tony held them back and stood in the room with him alone, "She is not coming back here. I want you to know that."

"How sweet; you wanting to protect what is mine." Loki said, his eyes flashing like the cold of Jotunheim.

"Joan will never belong to you and that is the way of it. Have fun broody alone, King of the Vault." Tony said with a confident smirk.

He strode out of the cell and the place was bolted and locked back under barrier. Loki's fists close so tight at his side and his mask started to peal away. His vision became clouded in red and everything looked like it was coated in blood. Fuchsias' and crimsons' blotted the four walls around him. Frost was pouring off his cold skin which now was arctic blue and a misty fog chilled the air around his frost giant form. Sustained in rage and with no one to release his wrath onto, he sat waiting. The prison would not keep him forever; he now had a corrupt purpose to break free. Joan would have to pay for the casualty of her mistake; it was three cheers for sweet revenge.

* * *

**An unbreakable connection to the God of Lies, of course that has to entitle more then just magic but we will see later on. I'm sure most of us wouldn't protest to the idea anyhow! I'm such a Harry Potter nerd, I imagined Joan's pain to look like the cruciatus curse! Fellow nerds, rise up with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FanFicPhanatic2010: Thank you for reading! I am definitely aiming for a happy ending in this one since I didn't for my last story and Yep Loki is so damn fine!**

**StepiLady: Thank you for taking the time to review all the chapters so far, I know how long that can take! Yes some sad moments for Joan and for Loki and yet they are perfect for each other without realizing. Loki never understands when he is in the wrong but he will come to realize it as well as some other things about "his" Joan. It's only getting started for these two and I look forward to progressing there romance!**

**Shaleiceyy: I am glad I have you hooked with dark Loki! Yep, the movie was the charge I needed to get even more involved in writing again and I have already seen it two more times! Glad you are fond of Joan, I have never made an OC quite like her before and I usually only write OC's for characters who really need one (which Loki does!) I am tired of reading how other woman OC's want to change his evils ways and Joan is not fazed by that fact, because obviously he is sexy when dark! I will try to update as often as I can though its hard working two stories now!**

**JrOeKnEeRe: Yes this one won't give any spoilers away which is good! I totally want to hear your opinions on the movie when you see it though! The sequel had only begun so don't worry, you won't fall behind! Thank you so much for joining me again on another story and I look forward to hearing from you!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Yep some hard times ahead but also the good and hey both need that!**

**LOKI IS KING: Yes I reveal her truth quick which was a different route to take things but this story is totally out of whack! I still doubt your allegiance to his name so we'll see…**

**Jokester666: Thank you for a great compliment, makes me know I am doing something right! Haha yeah popcorn did fly at that point and I was glad I had finished mine already!**

**caros24084u : Yes I am glad you addressed the issue of what he did, it was wrong! He needs to learn that in his own way before anything can get settled, I am surprised more people haven't reflected on this so thank you! **

**lillypad432 : Here's a fresh chapter while I work on some more!**

**Jabberwocky92 : Haha I loved Ruffalo since 13 going on 30! Perhaps I will write a one-shot with him just for you when I have some time! I am totally busy with both stories now though my sequel is way harder to write for since its movie-verse but I will still make my own changes along the way (tee-hee!) Have fun at the movies again!**

**littlenerd: Yes it was looking ill at the start, I was like whoa! It was so fantastic and I have seen it 3 times now as well, and it doesn't get old! Next update should be for my sequel as I try to pace these even back and forth!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

There was an irritating sound that made him want to climb the walls. A persistent dripping or clinking that was relentless. The dull, thin line between all of the cells never made a peep and he nearly had forgotten there were others here suffering the same fate. How long had he been here? Between the nights and days of sleeping, he had lost count and had been careless as to not make a track record. Joan had not come back to him, a fact leaving him feeling haggard and defeated. His hair had grown longer still and he was certain he was pale and dark from lack of sunlight. The purple of his veins were forced up against his skin and he looked no better then a reptile. He had not spoken words in such a time that he wondered if his voice box even still worked. Here forever; he wasn't immortal that was for damn sure, but he would be here long after everyone else had gone.

A knocking on the lock was unexpected and a visitor was let in. His face fell into a scowl at Thor who crossed his arms while judging his appearance, "You look awful." He said first.

"So do you." Loki sneered back. At least his voice still worked and that was a small feat.

Thor, he was a redundant person; always continued with that pathetic charade of portraying Loki as family even though the bonds had been broken so long ago, "Brother." He started.

"DON'T!" Loki yelled, sitting up, "I am not your BROTHER! How long will you continue with your precious endearments towards me? You never learn Thor."

"And you will continue to push me away will you?" He asked softly.

"I have rejected you entirely. It is you who puts up a wasted effort."

He looked down at the ground of the cell, "Has no one else come to visit you?"

"Joan." Was all he supplied.

Thor frowned for a moment, "That was nearly eight months ago here."

Eight months; the lapsed time made him fill with guile. He had been sitting for so long with no attempts to escape. Even more so, Joan had completely abandoned him which seemed unjust. She had kept her word when he was certain she would return. Their bond was supposed to keep them together, "Where is she?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"She is mine." He said it with frankness as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Thor sighed, "Loki, she is not yours. She is her own person."

"I find that doubtful; considering all we have been through together." He said it with a wicked smile, "She will never be able to have anyone without thinking of me first."

"What have you done to her?" Thor asked with worry.

"Your concern is sweet, but misplaced. I have not harmed her; quite the contrary, I have…left my mark on her."

"You have distorted her chance of individualism."

"Self-expression is useless in a pragmatic world. She is no more her own person then your Jane is to you."

"I do not treat her as an object to be owned." Thor said aggressively.

"So dramatic; you let your emotions rule you." Loki said idly.

It was silent and Thor did not speak for so long that Loki was unsure if he even remained in his place. All he wondered was how it would be likely to escape his imprisonment when already so much time had passed.

"You care about this mortal Loki." Thor said after a time. It startled him, in both sound and words.

"I am not like you; I do not care for mortals." He argued back hotly, "She is merely a means to an end; a tool I can use if need be."

Thor looked defeated once more and hung his head. His next words were barely a whisper, "She was relocated for work to some place called 'the deep south' or some other thing. I was not to tell you, but I wanted you to know."

With that, he turned out on his heel and left through the open door. Loki, in all of his ingenious, would never be able to fathom how Thor would always play good Brother to him. The smallest of gesture he made to tell him about Joan was a kick to his rib cage after everything he had done. To go as far as to say he had feelings for a mortal was over stepping the boundaries in his comfort zone. Certainly, he had been overzealous in his contrived attempts to have her attention, but it was not anything of the word love. He had acted on impulse when he had discovered her gifts, nothing more. Loki knew he had never been in love; not really. His wife Sigyn; she was practical wasn't she; and for a time he thought he maybe cared deeply for her. As time had run lost and things grew stagnant, he knew she loved him more than he ever would be willing to in return. He had married her in fear of losing her to her betrothed other. You want what you can't have; Hell wasn't that a small truth. Sigyn was too needy for his feelings and oh so submitting to whatever he asked. He thought of his Joan, and the way she could barely bend herself to look his way. What value and worth there was to be had in her; to have to fight and earn her truly; but it wasn't love.

He made a face at his own petty thoughts for the more he said it, the more the truth slipped through his fingers. He studied over the four walls and the door to his escape. With some luck and all of his mischief; he would be out in one attempt.

ooOOoo

Joan was careful as she balanced a tray of drinks on her arm. Shreveport, Louisiana was sweltering at all times and the patrons at the lowly bar she worked at were whistling and hooting to the moon already. She passed Natasha by a table as she got to taking orders. They shared a look that said 'meet in the kitchen'. Joan tried her best to smile but the redneck clientele were more rowdy and brutish then what was favorable. Tasha had nearly broken ones arm when he made a gentle slap on her thigh and since then she had not been harassed. Joan only wished she had the gull, but all she had were her words.

"Here you are gentlemen." She said as she placed a cool perspiring mug next to each of them. They were with the road crew so they were fairly decent.

"Thank ya ma'am." They replied while tipping their caps with tanned faces.

She stalked back to the kitchen were Natasha was waiting in a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt with the name 'Gerri's' on it. The custom and mandatory uniform, "This is ridiculous." She said with pursed lips, "We are no closer to solving this then when we started."

"I know." Joan said with grim agreement, "Has Clint found any luck?"

"Unfortunately no and Bruce has had no such luck with his scans either."

They were searching for a fiend; someone who had access to high levels of gamma radiation. However, they had been clever and as soon as SHIELD had tracked their scent, the trail went cold. Bruce said they were good on covering up the levels but he would continue to search as long as SHIELD gave him all the time and equipment he needed.

"What makes Fury think we will find anything here undercover?"

Natasha's mint eyes were serious, "Apparently some strange folk; unusual patrons to the area had been spotted here. I highly doubt any of these necks are it though." She said while scanning the rough southern crowd.

"I haven't heard any thoughts that are of particular value either. These people can barely trace back the events of the previous day. I should try out in town, were the people are more civil and intelligent."

"Yeah working at this type of bar? What was Nick thinking?" Natasha said with a peeved look about her.

"Hey, I don't pay you to stand around. Joan you're on break but you Red, you're still waiting tables." Their burly manager, Don, said with a putrid look. Natasha especially hated the nickname Red and she would cringe every time it was uttered, "Every time you call me _that_, I'm taking a dollar out of the cash register." She said while walking by him.

He grumbled something before stepping back into the kitchen. He had on a poorly worn apron that no longer looked white even if it was bleached. A small burn made a hole on the left side from a small kitchen fire and it was covered in lint and greases much like the man who owned it.

Joan felt particularly relieved to be free of the place and stepped out through the back entrance to catch a break. The air was fresh and musty as the humid air made her hair frizz in the pony-tail. A bug trap was zapping flies and moths on its neon blue light; the poor creatures would hit their end in a zap before falling to the ground. The atmosphere here was less then ideal and once again she was put at odds as to why she worked for SHIELD in the first place. It certainly wasn't for the salary; all she could afford to do was work anyhow. She took out her phone and decided it was time to call Bruce again.

It rang a few odd times before answer,_ "Hello Joan." _He answered politely_._

"Hey, you've found anything yet?"

He let out a ragged breath_, "Nothing, I assume you haven't faired any better?"_

"No, we might as well quit this farce soon, because Natasha's patience is seriously wearing thin."

He chuckled lightly, _"That doesn't surprise me. Suggest it to Fury then. No point in wasting more time when Clint could use the help."_

"Will do, and keep me posted if you can."

"_Yeah, for sure."_ He agreed before the line went dead.

Joan sighed while putting her phone away again. SHIELD had really brought her nothing but a series of black holes. It had been eight months yet the face of Loki; his lip curled up cruelly while he stood above her, was still fresh in her mind like an oil painting. There was an absent in her heart; like she had left half of herself behind. The pull of their connection was still strongly there and she hated the feel of having become reliant on this curse. She had tried to figure out the curse; if she could lessen the connection or use it to her advantage, but all it had brought to her was a disfigured pattern on her back, and ties to a man, heel bent on world domination. It would be a miracle if she were to ever bring a normal man home to meet her parents. Her parent's; it had been awhile since they last spoke but she never told them about Loki. There was no reason to, for it was not some glory tale about love. What would they say if they knew she was working for SHIELD and that she had been touched by the enemy? The same as she thought; sickened and disappointed. She rested her palm flat on the small of her back; a habit she seemed to do often for she felt the cold of Loki's fingers always lingering there.

"You're doing it again." Natasha said from behind.

She jumped and pulled her hand away to her racing heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I guess I'm used to sneaking up on people by now." She paused before a determined look passed her face, "Joan, I promised I would never ask, but you give me reason to."

"Alright, go on say what you have to say." Joan said with a wave of her hand; expecting the worst.

"What did he do to you; is it so terrible that I should be alerting SHIELD? I don't fault you for keeping quiet, after all you want to have your own life away from work, but I don't understand why you cover for him. You should not pity him, he is a monster, look at all he has done."

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped. Natasha's face wavered into something of surprise and fear. She had been doing that a lot lately; getting frustrated to the point where her anger mirrored Loki's. Natasha never spoke of it, but her encounter with Loki's rage had evoked fear in her and she had the same look in her eyes as Joan lashed out at her again. "I'm sorry, I just have been under a heavy amount of stress, and I don't need you to look out for me."

"I think I get that." She stated bluntly. Sometimes it hurt but she respected Natasha's cold candor of the truth.

"I called Bruce."

And just like that, they were off the subject, "Does he have anything?"

"No, but Clint could use some help. Bruce suggested we should talk to Fury about quitting our stunt here."

"Good, I hate this uniform."

They went through the back and threw down their notepads and aprons in front of Manager Don. He looked stunned as they walked out in confidence. It made Joan feel empowered as well because for once, she could walk away from something with her head held high and that was a rarity all in its own.

"Back to Headquarters?" Natasha asked.

"It's our best bet." She agreed.

They jumped into the temporary vehicle loaned by SHIELD; a blue Ford Focus some years old. Joan felt herself sink into the upholstery as Natasha drove in silence. The radio was playing some country song about love and hurt. It was funny; those singers always seemed glad to have lived through those experiences even after the anguish it had caused them. Joan couldn't understand it. She had never been in a serious relationship, and her first real male connection was a forced one with a maniac. A somewhat handsome maniac; she scowled at her thoughts. The moonlight in the bayou made the swamps glisten like fresh tears on the land. The green of the alligator's rough hides that swam in the deep bogs, reminded her of big eyes she had left behind; and the tears they cried were the ones she had shed after she left him.

* * *

**So, I am pretty sure all the characters are still the exact way as they were before which is a good thing. I have a lot more planned now for future chapters and I can make some big things happen in this story yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adrienne Valentine: Glad you like how things are going. A most unpleasant way to start a story and I knew it was a risk indeed but things will start to sort out all the way through along with Loki and his confusion. Hope you enjoy!**

**TearStainedAshes : Guilty! I totally love True blood and it just fell into the story slightly with those connections. Of course Joan and Sookie have their differences but I like my inspiration to come from all angles! Thank you for reviewing and love the display pic!**

**Lucifer's Angel Princess: Glad I am adding the right emotions in, it is difficult to predict such a situation but I think I have a good handle on things right now!**

**StepiLady: So complicated are things! Joan is always going to have to deal with that now and it makes sense because of such a decision it was! Her healing will continue as will Loki's since he is obviously damaged!**

**deidaralover7333: Glad I have made Loki 'Hot'. Your wish is granted, they meet again this chapter, with a whole lot of Drama!**

**LOKI IS KING: Love Thor, and he will always continue to love his brother frost giant as well! I always felt Loki needs to understand love better then just stealing it and Joan should be able to help him with that! Looking forward to Saturday!**

**littlenerd : Yep Thor 2 is Nov 2013, though it makes me sad because I am an impatient person!**

**Harleyluv: I wasn't sure this story was going to take off at the beginning but after such a positive response I just had to continue! Joan is the most difficult OC I have created before and I am glad she seems dimensional. I never understand why so many stories don't write in parents and I just thought, no this is happening! They will make an appearance in this later too! The relation is warped and they have lots of tangles to work through. Loki needs to learn to communicate and Joan will come to realize he is a bigger part in her life then she realizes. I think I have a perfect ending planned for this, and even if the journey is rough, they will get there in time! Love that Avenger's movie and I just had to keep seeing it! Thank you so much for giving me so much feedback!**

**meggieleigh : I am glad people are feeling the emotions of this story and I am glad to be writing it!**

**caros24084u: Haha, yes Loki does make some bad decisions but he will learn in time! I'm returning the hugs for such a nice review!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: I know how sad! I would want to be imprisoned in that cell with him, but that's just me!**

**CravenHellsing: Yes, he isn't so perfect as he likes to portray himself and I do like making all of his flaws stand out!**

**nightchildx: Yep, he needs to be evil to understand and grow as a person! Definitely not you average evil villain, there's some depth there and its coming out! Thanks a ton!**

**skycord1990 : My first attempt at something dark and it had pushed my comfort zone in writing but it seems to be paying off!**

**DecemberSnowfall: I am usually pretty quick at updating and I really love writing for this which makes it easier!**

**Night-Weaver369: Glad you like it and I am starting to settle down into a continuous pace between the timelines of chapters now. I mostly skipped ahead for the last chapter because I didn't want Loki sitting in prison too long for things to row stagnant, **

**nelygirl : Glad I have made Loki to be a perfect interpretation! It was by no means, easy. I sometimes feel heartbroken when I write this two and I am glad Joan is fitting well with him, because she parallels him in a good way. I will always be a fan of the character too and I felt the need to leave my mark on his character with a raw story of emotion! Thank you for loving my work and I hope it continues to please many!**

**Bunnymae: I am happy you like her! I want to add more Tony in this for sure, and have him cause some shit, because he just does that so well! Funny you mention Bruce, because he's back more this chapter!**

**Katara_Melody_Cullen: Hello again and glad to see a familiar face. This story is obviously different from the last but just as much fun to write!**

**Holy Hell, you guys are so faithful, I love you all and I almost cried from how many reviews I had to answer! It took me just as long to answer them as to write the chapter but it was well worth it for you loyal fans!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

The light on the porch was on when Natasha and Joan pulled up to the plantation home. It was an old, retired thing from way before the civil war and the age showed. The white paint was chipping off the wood paneling until rotting wood was shown beneath and the windows were only of one pane of glass. The door handle was rusty on the front yet it all held a charm like sweet tea. The boards groaned and creaked under their shoes as they stepped up to the door. The inside of the house was unrecognizable since SHIELD had set up a small base in its keep. The living room had been turned into a station filled with computers and Bruce was already on his third cup of coffee while working hard on the keys. Fury was leaning over the back of the chair to get a good reading of the scans and the rest of the place was as per usually; filled with guards and guns.

"Barton back yet?" Natasha asked first as they approached the Director.

"No, he's out scoping the perimeter. You can go check Agent Romanoff, but gear up."

"We quit at the bar." She added before stalking off. Fury's nostrils' flared and he looked to Joan who smiled wryly.

"We weren't getting anywhere." She admitted quickly.

She could tell Fury was about to rebuke but his phone rang, making Joan thank God for small miracle. She watched as Bruce was pounding on the keyboard; a series and pattern of number were all about and it looked like gibberish. "Still nothing?" She asked him lightly.

"Nothing. I've configured all scans to search a radius of fifty miles, so I've concluded that either they have made good on escape or have designed a special field to cloak gamma radiation."

"Is that…possible?" Joan was no science major and at times she had no idea of the lingo they used.

"It is possible, and very dangerous. This person; they know what they are doing." He looked worn and his voice was hoarse and ragged. She felt sympathy for her friend as he continued to do pending work for her company.

"Miss Delacroix." Fury said impatiently.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you."

"More like you weren't paying attention. Stark's on the phone, and he wants to talk with you." He thrust the phone at her and she stumbled back in surprise.

"Is there somewhere private I can take it?" She insisted.

"Upstairs in the bedrooms." He dismissed and she left abruptly.

Natasha was coming down the stair in her full gear again. She said something as they passed, "What did Fury say?"

"I was saved by his phone, which I now have to answer. Stark wants to talk apparently."

Natasha pulled a face, "Stark? What could he want?"

"I am wondering that myself."

"Well, be careful up there. This house sounds like it's about to fall over." She droned before trumping out the front door to find Clint.

Natasha had been right; everything in the house creaked and groaned. The railing going up the stairs shook with impact when a hand glided up the stained wood. All the polished finish had run off from the floor boards and a musty smell was pungent in the air. The last owner of the home must have had a fur coat collection because mothballs were scattered in the bottoms of the wardrobes. Joan went into the last bedroom on the left; it was small and befitted a child's room. The mirror on the wall had fingerprints along the bottom and a blanket was left behind on the bay windowsill. It was filled with dust and mold when Joan fingered it. Suddenly she remembered Tony who was left hanging on the other line.

"Hello?" She breathed.

"_Jesus, what were you doing? I could hear you going up stairs you know."_

"That's fascinating Tony." She drawled.

"_I wasn't even sure if Fury was going to let me talk with you. He practically runs your life."_

"Tell me something I don't know; now, why have you called?"

"_Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we are having some difficulty here."_

She gripped the phone tightly. "Where's here?"

"_The Vault. I've been here for eight hours already but the power has failed. The main power line has been frozen; literally, by ice. We've had a massive breakout and I'm trying to get the team together so we can catch as many as we can before they get away. Fury wouldn't let me talk to Banner, so I need you to do it. There's…something else you should know as well." _He trailed.

Her heart was pounding so loud, it was like a drum in the room. "He got away."

"_I swear to you Joan, he is the first one we are trying to locate. That's why I need you to cooperate and get Banner back here."_

She turned to look out the window. It was opened and the curtains were blowing around the figure that sat on the windowsill. His hair was longer then the last time she had seen him and his face held contempt. The sight of his Asgardian leathers were always a surprise to her system as were his fern tree eyes. She was faintly aware of Tony still jabbering on the phone. "I have to go." He made something of a protest as she hung up.

They stared at each other for a time before either of them could speak. Their last encounter they had shared still weighted as heavy as an anvil between them. He looked down a number of times before searching her face; and her body, "So this is the deep south."

"How did you find me?" She cut him off sternly.

He seemed shocked and then frowned, "Thor is too kind for his own good. He told me you were transferred here."

"Remind me to thank him next time I see him." She scowled, causing him to chuckle. Her attention diverted to him fast with a glare, "Don't patronize me please."

"Feisty as ever I see. You never change Joan; I like that." He stood up straight from leaning and he engulfed the room with his size.

"How were you able to freeze the power lines in the Vault?" She said while backing up a little ways to create distance.

"Your intellectual Stark forgot one important detail; one missed calculation."

"And that would be?"

"I am Frost Giant. He never made the proper adjustments to conceal that fact; or maybe he was unaware, after all, Thor likes to pretend I am what I'm not."

He made another step towards her while she countered back with another. "Show me." She challenged.

For once, his perfect face seemed to falter, "No. I will not do that."

"Why?" She asked genuinely curious.

"I do not want to distort the perfect image you have of me." He said, his voice sounding strange; almost pained.

"I already have a horrible way of looking at you; what's one more thing?"

He shook his head, his hair ruffling slightly. It was still ominous black and straight like silk. His skin was starch white and he looked thinner from being imprisoned for such a lengthy time, "Why did you leave me?" He asked with all the sensibilities of a lost child.

"I told you I was going to, and I kept my word." She suddenly wondered aloud. "Do you think I care about you?"

"Do you not? As I recall, it was you who came out of her way to come visit me in my darkest hour." The way he bore at her felt alluring and she had to look away from fright that her face would flush.

"Can't you just leave me alone now?"

"You belong to me I believe." He made another threatening step forward and she was all but backed into a corner now.

"You damn fool." She whispered. He leaned over her and she felt his breath on her face. "Don't you know what they will do to you if they catch you again?"

"They cannot kill me." He said confidently, and his lips were close to brushing hers.

"The Vault was a mercy given to Thor out of request. But if you were ever to break free again, they would have no choice but to send you back to Asgard for punishment."

He seemed to sober up and pulled back to look at her face, "What was to be named my punishment?"

"Umm…Skrekken I think it was called. I don't know what it means, but Thor seemed highly against it."

He stayed hovering over her and she felt the sweltering heat of the south wash away from the cool he provided. He was spearmint on a smell and it made her nose tickle from the proximity, "If it is true what you say, then I do not have a lot of time left before they come to claim me."

"Can't you just avoid them? You're supposed to be the God of Mischief."

"Why are you worried for me?" He said with a grin causing her to feel dumbstruck. Her mouth opened and closed with no response and her face heated from embarrassment.

"You overestimate your charms." She huffed.

"Careful Joan; remember our last visit, I still hold fury towards you." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her into him as she stumbled. Her legs were wobbling and she was rattled to being with him all over again. Eight months wasn't enough time to wash away their connection.

"You tremble; why is it you fear me so?" He said into her ear. She let out a small cry as his teeth nipped at her ear lobe, "You seem to trust your friend _Bruce_ easily enough."

Jealousy; it was lying thick and evident in his words that dripped like acid. She was terrified of his anger for she had seen it before, and now he had made a target out of Bruce as well. "You are mistaken if you think I have a relationship with him other than friendship." She sputtered.

He hushed her while squeezing the hair he had collected in his fist, "You want one with him though. Is it because he can protect you from me? You will never be free of me Joan; I will always be with you and you with me." He pressed his palm flush against where her heart would be.

"How can I ever have a normal relationship with what you have done to me?" She let it slip and winced in regret from the harsh tone she had emitted.

He held her back and stared into her eyes, "I am not worried about that. You'll never want another relationship once you've seen and felt what I can do. It is always my hands you will crave to be on you; you will never wither from the touch of another. Not like what I can do to you." He inhaled the scent of her skin from her neck; his nose trailed up and down the sensitive flesh there.

What he said scared her because she worried it would become a truth. "Let me go."

"Never." He rested his forehead against hers and the closeness made her quiver, "Seeing as my time is short, I would regret not being able to feel you just once Joan."

Her eyes widened from horror as his mouth latched on to hers eagerly. It brought her back to the memory of when he had first broken into her room. Was he trying to place another curse on her? Her fists beat on his chest to stop his intrusion of her. His lips were moving forceful and he tried to have her respond anyway he could. A tug of her hair and a nip on her lips, she tried not to gasp for it would leave her vulnerable. His one arm encircling her waist held her so close that she could barely attempt to slither out from his grasp. The more she resisted the more adamant he became and his need grew. He pulled back with distress in his eyes, "Please…kiss me back." He uttered.

She was going to respond with a question but the door swung opened steadfast. Natasha and Clint where there with weapons aimed at the ready. Loki filled with rage and she was shoved behind him like a shield, "Get away from her." Natasha ordered, her gun held steady between her two palms.

"I missed your eye last time, but I'm close enough now." Clint said as he pulled his arrow back.

"Petty mortals; you are unwise if you think you can keep what is mine." He took a step towards them.

Another presence came rushing up the steps in pairs. Fury and Bruce arrived looking shocked to see Loki well off from his escape, "Step away from my Agent." Fury directed.

"Joan?" Bruce called.

Loki's eyes were ablaze and his wroth would be swift as his anger started to circulate in the room, "Keep your paws away from her you dim, filthy creature."

Joan tried to make a move passed Loki but he grabbed onto her and pulled her in; her back hitting his armored chest hard. Bruce's face started to twist and contort and he fell to his knees. Natasha and Clint backed away as Fury knelt with him, "Doctor, control your anger."

"Oh, this is bad." Clint muttered, "We have to get everyone out of here."

It was too late though. Bruce's skin was turning an off shade of green and his muscles were bulging in strain into new shapes and his joints were snapping. The sides of his clothes split at the stitches as he held his head in pain. A cry of anguish escaped him and the rest could only watch helplessly. Joan swallowed hard, as she surely knew all that had been, would be undone.

* * *

**In a way, I think a lot of the changes I have made have fit better with the plot and I hope you all think so too! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Adrienne Valentine: Poor Loki, it is all he wants from her, and it seems such little a thing. I feel bad about how I make his life so hard, but things will get better! Some big differences to work through with the whole God/human things, especially for Joan. **

**TeddyBearSunshineJoy54: Loved Mark Ruffalo since 13 going on 30 and had to have him Hulk out! Avenger's brawl this chapter, hope its fun!**

**StepiLady : He will need a big eye opened to finally understand, as will Joan to understand the complex that is Loki. Glad you liked the Bruce Choice, he's just a cutie!**

**makoblue93 : Haha me neither, I guess that makes Joan strong!**

**Jenny Joker: Glad to see you enjoy what I have. It was totally a fluke that I wrote this too, but the emotions are that it seems!**

**lillypad432: Here's to making faster updates!**

**littlenerd: Yeah that kinda slipped in and another small one again I'm afraid!**

**FutureErotic: Loki's a bit of an enigma, though he was only mad at Joan for the reason of the abortion. The have talks yet. I have a long ways to go, so don't worry, I will always clear up the confusing congestion! **

**CravenHellsing: Yes, he is a misunderstood guy and Joan is starting to see that, though the fear will still be there for some time until the wounds mend.**

**Jabberwocky92: Haha I knew I could count on you for the Hulk Hugs! Well here's to hoping that those cold showers are necessary, I love to keep Loki dark and sexy for the audience! **

**deidaralover7333: I hope that is true! I always worry what I right may be no good, so thanks for clearing my mind! **

**Marla Singer: You have a good eye for song lyrics! No one else caught the My Chemical Romance one and I wasn't sure if any would. I'll try to sneak some more in other chapters to see if people can spot them!**

**skycord1990 : Yep Loki and a cage is no good. Thor giving him incentive didn't help but what can you expect from that big lovable guy who just wants his little bro back! **

**LOKI IS KING: Haha, if he wants love, he's gotta work for it! Movie Sunday!**

**Night-Weaver369: Haha, in time Loki will get his head outta that ass, but he never likes to admit being wrong either and that will be a touch blow for him!**

**Springstreet: Hulk Smash! So fun writing Hulk causing damage. Her and Loki need to have a serious convo and its coming up soon!**

**Detective Huckle: Glad I'm keeping you on your toes with suspense! **

**caros24084u : I love writing it too and I really hope it never disappoints! **

**Azura Soul Reaver: Oh Gosh I don't think I can ever top that, it was so unexpected haha, poor Loki!**

**Reyta: I know, I love when I have a thing like that going and I don't want it to end anytime soon!**

**dreamer1423: He's stealing the hearts of all the women, except Joan which sucks for him! She and him need to talk seriously!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Glad you enjoy. This isn't my sequel, just something fun I'm doing, though you probably already found my sequel on my page, so sorry If I'm repeating myself! No doubt the best Hulk smash was to Loki in Stark Tower!**

**foxface13: A big fan, that's what I like to see! Glad I have gotten my point across with Loki and his confusion with right and wrong, he isn't doing these things to be evil, he just doesn't understand. Yep, he needed some serious hugs that little frost giant! I blame Odin!**

**psyhcokitty88: Here is some more to satisfy!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf : He truly is a tormented soul! I hated that moment in particular about her having the abortion, and sometimes I don't like what I write! I know it must be hard to feel sorry for him sometimes but I think most people always feel for his character, no matter the wrong he commits. His looks probably help! Yes Loki does see Joan this way, and he needs to open his eyes to how mortals really work. We humans are complex things!**

**Bloody-WhiteRoseDM : Thank you for loving it!**

**Why so Sirius1236: Thank you again for the support, it helps to know a writer thinks I'm doing okay!**

**Fat Old Sun: Yes, I love flirting with both personalities of Loki and lots more to come yet!**

**Harleyluv: I happen to love your long reviews so don't feel bad! Glad the Hulk moment worked out, I just need Bruce to do that once! Yes I can't do triangles; being a write I will be biased towards one character to win the girl and you lose half the audience that way! Plus, I feel my OC could turn Mary-Sue quickly that way and that's a big fear of mine! I am glad and lucky to update quick because my last semester of high school is winding down and I had nothing difficult to work through. I maybe get 2 hours in to type a day but I am quick and always have my ideas fresh. In the fall I will probably stop writing because I'm going into University and I will suddenly have no life! Here's to hoping I can finish these stories before then! **

**lolHolly: Lot's more to come and I hope it pleases!**

**legendary pictures69: Making canon characters believable is so difficult, especially in the case of Tony! I can't recreate what Robert has already done in acting the role! I'm only in six chapters so don't worry, Joan hasn't even come close to dismissing Loki, he would never allow that! I write long stories so lots of loose ends that have started will all be tied at the finish. It would be unrealistic for me to have Joan forgive him too easily, and I don't want to create a Mary-Sue in having her have the perfect relationship with Loki. I love him too, but he has a few hoops to jump through first before getting the girl! Though on a side note, I already have a good ending planned! SHHH Don't tell!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Joan was barely aware of Loki clutching onto her from behind. All eyes were on the transforming Bruce as his size started to grow immaculately. The Avenger's had said that Hulk was growing better at learning friend from foe, which meant Loki was in the most direct path of danger. Fury and Clint were trying to no avail at calming Bruce. There was no Banner now; only Hulk. The floorboards beneath him were moaning in pain from buckling under pressure. They sprang free and he tumbled down to the floor below with Fury and Clint falling with him. Natasha took the distraction to fire at Loki and pull Joan out the window with her. The two-storey fall wasn't all bad though Joan was sure her arm would be stiff and bruised by the morning. She sat up next to Natasha as Loki came leaping out of the window; Hulk following suit through the side wall. The house started to bend in on itself from the gapping hole it had felt in Hulks wake. Apparently Loki was more concerned to have Joan with him, because he delivered a kick to Natasha's face and she stumbled back with blood oozing from her mouth. Her resilience was uncanny as she stood up and wiped the blood away on her sleeve. Her white teeth were stained red and she spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

"I think you've done enough to her, don't you?" She said darkly.

He seemed surprised and looked to Joan in betrayal, "You told her?"

Joan was stunned into silence, thankfully, Natasha was there to defend, "I found out half of it on my own, and could puzzle the rest together. It doesn't matter now anyways, because your next stop is Asgard."

Loki let out a threatening growl that was overcome by another, "Nat, Joan, coming your way!" Clint yelled aloud as a bulldozing Hulk came ripping down the lawn.

Everyone threw themselves to the ground and Joan had to wince at the feel of how heavy Loki was on top of her once again. Her mind froze in fear as she shoved him off with more strength then was thought she could muster. He rolled onto his side and gazed at her in wonder while she stood to create distance from them. Her eyes widened at the sight behind them as Hulk turned to charge again. A flash of light blasted at Hulk before he could reach Loki. All the eyes turned to the sky at Tony in his suit.

His mask came up when he turned to speak, "Jesus don't let him crush my collateral; I still need _that_." Tony said, pointing an iron finger at Loki.

"How did you get here so fast?" Natasha wondered.

"When Joan hung up, sounding like a zombie, I figured he'd be here; now, its time to go Slash."

Clint strung back an arrow and aimed for the God, "Hope you don't mind if he comes with some holes first."

"No; he comes unharmed." Tony emphasized.

Loki smiled with pure malice, "Suddenly I am the main attraction. What ever will you Avenger's do?"

"Loki, enough!" A crack of thunder came down from the sky and Thor was soaring in with red cape and all.

"Back out Fabio." Tony deadpanned as his faceplate snapped back on.

"I am on your side. Loki must come unharmed." Thor reasoned.

A whooshing sound whizzed passed Joan's ear and struck hard into Loki's arm. He let out a cry of pain before snapping the arrow back. All eyes turned to Clint as he shrugged, "My hand slipped."

Loki gritted his teeth as he pulled the metal head from his leaking arm. He threw it down on the ground in spite before sending a tight look to Hawkeye. His bicep was bleeding profusely, leaving a blackened stain on his sleeve. The air was tense and everyone was opposed against each other. Hulk stood up from the side again and rumbled a large bellow that blew the leaves clean off the trees. Fury came out of the rubble from the side of the house; his dark leathers all dusted and powdery. The rest of SHIELD's crew was evacuating out the front of the unstable home.

"Delacroix, get over here NOW!" Fury demanded as he stood straight.

Joan jumped in fright and made to move but Loki stopped her with his hand as well as Tony's voice, "Don't go anywhere Joan, we need you still, if we want him to go silently."

Natasha scoffed, "Oh so you're using her as your own personal pawn now?"

"Hey, SHIELD's using her too; they only want her for her telekinetic abilities." Tony argued back.

Natasha shook her head as she started to load her gun, "I've been waiting to do this." She unloaded a round at Tony's suit and it clacked off the titanium like nothing.

"The pacts been broken, I feel I have the right to defend myself." He diluted melodramatically.

Chaos ensued; Joan watched around her as everyone took into a fight with another. Thor and Loki had started some magical God conquest to which magic was raining in the air. Tony was busy in a duel between Clint and Natasha as naturally, they took the same side. Hulk was still going for Loki, and it was the only time he and Thor teamed together to fight off the beast. Fury ran up to Joan, looking like a raging bull at this point, "What the Hell is going on!" He asked incredulously. The entire state of Louisiana would likely be burned to the ground at this point from the brawl.

"Too much testosterone." Joan droned. Even Natasha was likely to run with the boys so it was a fitting conclusion.

Fury whistled for the attention of a SHIELD guard with a radio, "Get me Captain Rodgers on the phone, NOW!" He commanded.

With the distance that separated Steve from the group, it was unlikely he would be helpful at this point. Joan watched in distress as her fellow comrades were maiming each other. The whole bush line around the house was scorched and some of the trees had been snapped completely in half. Clint's arrows were sticking out at odd angles all around the perimeter and the heat of Tony's energy blasts had raped the land of its green. The sky was rumbling from the storm clouds Thor had conjured and he was summoning down all of weathers might into his hammer. He blasted at a rampaging Hulk, sending him clear into the house. The poor ramshackle frame came tumbling down on top of Bruce and the fighting stopped. They all gazed at their destruction; in regret and awe at how much damage they could do. As a dazed Bruce came wandering back out of the wooden heap; he was fully nude.

"Has anyone seen my pants?" He covered most of his shame with his hands. Loki was aggravated; Joan being in the presence of Bruce without apparel was appalling.

"I think they were in the house." Joan responded sheepishly. He looked back at the crumbled shack in despair.

And then it came; a deep, throaty laugh. Natasha had her head back with a hand on her forehead as she looked to the sky; a chuckle forever emitting form her mouth. Clint looked at her in wonder and love for a moment before asking, "What is so funny?"

"I…told you…that…house would…fall over." She said between the gaps in her laughter.

Joan felt her shoulders start to lift and fall as she too started to smile with glee. Her laugh came light and everyone was watching her; including Loki. It was the first time he had seen her smile, and he thought it was…beautiful. Tony came down from his flight and shook his head, "Women."

"Director Fury, we have Rodgers on radio." The Agent said as he ran up to him.

Fury waved him off, "The problem resolved it-self. Crisis averted."

"So, what now?" Clint asked.

"I'm taking this one back with me." Tony gestured to Loki.

"I am not going anywhere." He deadpanned.

"Yes you are." Thor said ferociously. He laid a large hand on Loki's shoulder tightly, causing the God to grit his teeth.

Loki looked to Joan with longing in his eyes, but she turned away, "Wait Joan." Tony interrupted. "I need you to come with us."

She frowned at Tony's boldness. "No, I am not going! You can handle this on your own."

"It would be easier if you came." He continued.

She didn't understand what he was getting at, so she decided to probe his mind. _I know something happened between them. He has that guilt ridden look all over his face; I've seen it thousands of times on my own. Joan seems afraid of him, but what I saw in that cell was terrible, he was able to hurt her even with the magic barrier still up. Perhaps I should say something._

"You keep your mouth shut Tony Stark!" She yelled in his face.

He backed away confused before scowling, "Invasion of privacy much; ever hear of asking?"

"Sorry." She mumbled incoherently.

"Miss Delacroix, I'm giving you a direct order to help Stark with what he asks. We don't need any more problems; is that clear?" Fury said. That man would never take her side.

"Fine." She spat. She turned to Thor and he seemed slightly taken back by her reproachful attitude, "Keep him away from me."

She ignored whatever look Loki was sending her; it felt sharp and was likely a glare filled with hate and whatever other emotion he felt around her. Jealously, lust; she was never certain. Thor hoisted Loki up and Joan was stuck to cling to Tony as they took off into the air. It was a queer feeling to be going so fast in the sky; especially without armor. She felt every breeze hit her as they made for New York. They would be there in minutes, and Joan hoped she hadn't angered Tony enough for him to drop her.

The bright lights of New York were fast upon them and they headed directly for Avenger's tower; as it was now dubbed since the other letters had fallen. Tony wanted it to remain that way, calling it fate or some other thing. Steve was sitting in the living room and looked startled to see their return.

"Fury called me; what happened to you guys?" He asked as they stepped inside. He eyed Loki up and pulled a face, "What's he doing here?"

"Nice to see you again Captain." Loki sneered.

"Quiet brother." Thor rumbled.

Loki huffed, "Brother…you truly are relentless."

"Cap you stay with Thor and Loki. Joan come with me, we need to talk."

She followed behind Stark, not at all feeling up to another chat with him. Her skin was already crawling from being in closed quarters with Loki for so long and she just wanted the night to be over with. Tony was fixing himself a drink and offered her one with a gesture, "Since when do I drink?" She asked.

"Tonight seems like a good first."

She nodded and he poured her a rum, "First off kid; I'm sorry about how I acted before. I'm getting the feeling that I'm putting a pressure on you that you don't like. Nod if I'm hitting in the right direction." He joked.

She gave a weak smile at his attempts to ease the strain. "I accept your apology. It wasn't you I was really mad at; more myself. It's complicated." She sighed in exhaustion as she sat down.

"Yeah, I got that impression eight months back when you were in his cell. It looked like you were in some type of pain, what was that all about?" He cleared his throat awkwardly. Tony Stark was evidently not good at serious talk.

She hummed nervously. "I've only told Natasha, and she figured the rest out by mistake."

"You don't have to share anything you don't want." He offered with a crooked smile.

It was quiet in the building. No clocks ticked; everything was brand new and ran on Tony's advanced innovations. The modern furniture felt cold and uninviting as she tried to fit in the fabric mold of the sofa. She had spent her time so hard at pushing back the feelings; maybe it was time to open up.

"Loki came to me that night, when he first broke out from the Helicarrier. He did things to me; he said it was a curse." She whispered, but even to her own ears, it sounded like a cry in the dark.

"And now he has control over you." Tony concluded.

She couldn't admit the words so she only nodded. Tony bolted up beside her and made for the door. In a panic, she locked the door with her mind as he got to the handle, "Jarvis, unlock the door."

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Delacroix is overriding all of my commands." The technical voice responded.

"That's annoying; unlock it now." He ordered.

"No, I don't want you to do anything." She pleaded. "Thor won't give him any more mercies."

"Well Jesus, I can see why! I don't want him to have any more either. Don't tell me you care now!"

"No, of course I don't, but what he did…what do you think SHIELD will do? I have other things to consider, including myself and my parents." She went silent and her shoulders caved in, in defeat. Tony sighed and approached her slowly.

"Joanie." He used her nickname, "You really think you can just let this go?"

"He's about to be shipped off to Asgard. I have to assume he will have no power over me there."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose while muttering 'God', "Alright, then I guess I will have to try and forget this as well."

"Before he goes, I'd like to speak with him one last time."

"Leave a good guilt trip huh?" Tony asked with a grin.

"I learnt from the best." She said with a forced smirk. She never was good at acting catty.

"Do you want me to just send him in?"

She bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah, why not?"

He stood looking skeptical, "Alright, but you yell if he tries anything."

"I don't think he will. Not anymore, I mean, how much else can he do to me?" She hoped in her heart for this to be true. Loki seemed different some how; in the time that he had lost and spent away from her, he seemed to fill with regret like a pitcher. No matter if a stone hit the pitcher, or the pitcher hit the stone, it was always bad news for the pitcher.

She waited silently as Tony left. His reaction to her wanting to speak with him would no doubt be priceless. In all of his flaws, Loki sometimes was a child. He couldn't let go of things easily it seemed and perhaps it had something to do with his envy and distaste for Thor. She barely knew any of his back stories and wouldn't be bothered to ask now; he was being sentenced after all.

The door opened and Thor shoved him in gruffly while passing a look to Joan, "You will be alright?"

"I'll be fine. And tell Tony not to eavesdrop please!" She added sternly.

He shut the door with brute strength and she heard Tony scold him in the other room. Loki stood tall and unbalanced with the setup of the room. She sat on the sofa, suddenly feeling more awkward then her first interview for SHIELD. "You can speak."

His eyes snapped to her, "You asked me here, not I." He said distant.

"I suppose I did." She said gently.

"Do you love me today?" He asked aloud.

She looked at him bemused, but his face was serious. "I don't think that is a possibility that could ever occur."

"You may just be surprised." He countered with confidence.

She leaned back into the hard sofa, not at all being able to help but admire his redundancies. However way this conversation would end, she knew she could never forget this man. Not in a million years.

* * *

**So, everything still probably seems the same, and that is exactly how I wanted it to remain. Stuff will be more heated later and I can actually move forward with the romance without it seeing like Stockholm Syndrome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**StepiLady: Yeah this was kind of a stand still of everything going on but this chapter is totally Joan and Loki. People of been begging for them to find come common ground and they get it here!**

**DanAlaya : The action popped in by accident and I just went with it! Haha, oh Bruce is such a cutie! Loki, he really doesn't know how to approach the manner with Joan. The chat is something of important this chapter though and it leads to another path again!**

**Tea : Me too! Oh Loki, we all know you need some love!**

**Harleyluv: I love springing surprises on you guys! This story is totally easier to write for and I can get a lot out quicker! Skrekken my Norwegian named punishment! Loki won't go down without a fight of course and he makes a big move this chapter! Oh yes, I love keeping Loki evil too but he will begin to see that he can't stay totally wicked if he wants to get anywhere with Joan. Writing for the Avenger's is so fun, and I am glad you like the support they give to the story. It was about time Tony found out, and I was glad I had him act appropriate for that moment. Had to have Natasha lose it just once, and it was fun having everyone else join in the laugh. Glad you think I have made it to Joss level entertainment; there is no higher achievement I think! And Bruce, how could anyone not like him!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape : He really doesn't! I die every time Loki goes and smashes those two around!**

**Well-Yeah-There's-That: Glad it is to your liking and I hope you continue to like this one!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Oh ain't that the truth!**

**littlenerd: Turns out their little talk took up the whole chapter! Hope it's good!**

**Adrienne Valentine: Yes, a deeper meaning is totally conveyed at this time. Time for the 'cogs' in his brain to get working! Actually, they both needed to have this talk because Joan was being silly too! That Frost Giant form is a "thing" they are going to have to get though later for sure, he doesn't want her to see so of course that makes her all the more curios!**

**TheHoneyBadgerNight : I love and welcome his fans! Glad he seems as he should be, I don't get tired of hearing that, its good motivation for me!**

**Fat Old Sun : Yep, he's the hard ass prep school principle to her really, and that's just how Nick Fury operates! Oh it's heated, and emotion filled. I feel they made some progress but you guys be the judges of that! **

**SasoLOVE111: A very flattering compliment, I thank you for it! Hope this adds to more enjoyment!**

**caros24084u:  I am still in love with the idea of this so I won't be quitting anytime soon! The talk is filled with everything, from beating around the bush to the real blunt answers which Loki always loves to deliver! Gosh I love your display pic, I kept creeping your profile to go laugh at it, and it's so cute! **

**deidaralover7333: Oh Gosh I hate when nothing gets updated! Oh don't worry, I have barely scratched the surface of this story, there is a lot to get through yet and I'll probably come close to 30 chapters again like all stories I write!**

**lolHolly: I always get excited to write this one too and it makes me proud that the audience loves this idea!**

**Jenny Joker: When Loki is confident, it is never good! Their talk escalates to a whole new level of realizations and problems meshed together! His punishment will have to come, even if he tries to fight it and then we will see how both of them can handle the real distance. I still have lots of moments for the Avenger's planned too so Bruce will be back!**

**LOKI IS KING: It ain't easy writing them but glad it was good since I made it up from scratch! He is a persistent one and I definitely don't have the will Joan does! I would have caved by now…**

**skycord1990 : He really doesn't want to leave Joan and she will realize that soon. You are right one-hundred percent, Loki is not (The Phrase) going quietly. Problems escalate and so much fun to come!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: He finds something new to grow attached to with her every time it seems and I am glad that seemed like a cute moment! Yep, they are both messed up persons from each others experiences and Loki seems to think that is the connection. I regret writing that part every time I type, and I wish I could go back to change it but then this story would be rather short I guess. When I have experienced more in life, I will probably never look back on this story because of that moment. Glad for the support and thank you for always leaving a kind word!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: I am always welcoming to a new fan! You are going to love the Thor movie once you've seen it and I look forward to hearing your comments on it!**

**whoian1800: Welcome to a new fan! I won't be giving up anytime soon, I am pretty faithful to my stories! Well, lot's of your wishes come true already and don't worry, I write long stories so lot's to come for Joan and Loki yet. As for the ending, I'll probably message you about it so as not to leave a spoil alert or anything for others to read! More of the M stuff will come back once Joan and Loki can find some common ground (she isn't ready to sleep with him because of fear right now) I have lot's of fighting scenes coming too, so I will try to spruce those up, though I must admit I am better at writing explicit scenes!**

**BroccoLoki : I am glad you think I do the characters justice, as you've said, it isn't easy but I'm trying!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

He started to stalk around the sitting room like a shrouded mist. He looked to be in a state of convalescence since she had first seen him from broken out prison. The feeling had changed between them since their last encounter; Joan just didn't have it in her being to hate him anymore. Perhaps it was his clouded reasoning that made her feel a shred of pity. He didn't see so clearly, what he had done wrong in the bitter hours of her resting room in the Helicarrier. She would always feel a pang in her scars when he stared at her for too long a time; it made her wonder if he was thinking about their magical bond that had been created in a moment of fire and angst. Lord knows it was something she spent time thinking about and cussing herself over for being so foolish. He was utterly alone in the fate that awaited him; always had been, and always would be in seemed.

"Do you hate me?" She asked, though not wondering why she wanted to know. She would sooner have him denounce her with a case of fuck-you very much. It would never happen though; he was too damn proper about every little detail.

He studied her with a frown, not at all knowing the answer himself. The beautiful smile was gone again, and he wondered how much tampering he would have to do to bring it back, "You will always be a part of me Joan. It happened in a rushed accident, but I will always carry you with me. I hate that you will not take me, but I do not fault you. Quite the contrary, I have grown rather attached to the idea having you."

"You don't _have_ me Loki, why do you think that?" The question was prodding and sharp like a truncheon. Her shoulders squared and her eyes narrowed in, already tired with this game.

"Don't I; don't I have you Joan? You have no free thought or emotion that I have not already stolen for myself. It is quite the little game we have come up with for ourselves; I push forward and you keep me at bay. I think we enjoy hurting each other." He looked at the palms of his own white hands, expecting to find blackened blood there.

"I don't enjoy hurting anyone, and I don't think you do either. I keep thinking back to…that night, and I faintly heard you there. You were gentle to me I think."

His gaze shot to her, "You think you know me, your wrong. You are no better at figuring me out then Thor."

"Did you want me to enjoy this connection we share? I often think this would be an easier conclusion, but perhaps I'm just trying to rationalize." She stood up and walked towards him slowly. His eyes seemed to blow up like terrified fireworks before he stood his ground.

"What do you want me to say? That I am sorry for stealing your upmost prized possession, that which is your freedom? You will not see me grovel like some mongrel so easily at your feet."

"Indeed, groveling would suit you ill. I don't want anything from you Loki, you do know that right?" She stepped forward, trying her best to be gentle.

He seemed disgusted and pulled away from her, "Yes of course not, you only want me gone from your life, how often you sing me this same tale." He wandered curiously around the bar, smelling Tony's different alcohols and sampling a rare few. The way his fingers wrapped around the glass was graceful, like he was holding a partner in dance.

"If you could just tell me what you want. I'm confused as to why you waste your time around me, I'm a mortal. Gifts or no gifts, I am still fairly useless."

"Because you are everything I shouldn't want. I marvel at a good challenge, and how you provide me with one. I want you because you don't want me." He looked her dead straight in the eye with such passion that she had to glimpse away, in fear of getting burned.

"You sure go about it the wrong way." She mumbled. "Forcing this bond with me only leads me to assume you are half insane, or very lonely."

His eyes narrowed into slits, "You do not understand. I have always received rewards and desires with such ease; my wife practically breathes when I direct her to."

Her eyes widen, "You have a wife!" She cried mortified.

He looked at her with worry and disappointment; like he was on the edge of a cliff, watching her fall away from him, "I should not have said that. Rightfully, I was hoping your first reaction to be jealously, but my mistake. Every decision I make seems to lead away from you." He leaned against the marble counter of the bar, looking crestfallen and she suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, "I do not love her, if you are worried for that."

"But she loves you obviously. How can you do that to her? It doesn't seem justified for you to be so jaded when you have someone for support. This feels like adultery."

"But we have not done anything of the sort...yet." He added suggestively with a waggle of his brows.

Her eyes widened, "No, I am not doing that to your wife." She cried while feeling flustered.

"Listen to you; defending a woman you have not even been acquainted with. So admirable and heartfelt; neither quality I hold in high regard." His eyes squinted in on her and she felt exposed.

"I am so different then you." She said aloud. "We will never be on the same plain, you and me."

"You think I want someone like me? That takes too much effort." He droned sarcastically, "I'm quite the handful."

"I know." She said in all seriousness.

He smirked while taking a sip of his pilfered drink. Knowing Tony, he would notice the smallest disappearance from his stash, "Look at us, having a civil conversation."

"Amazing; next thing you know, we'll be having diner with my parents."

"You have parents?" He seemed taken back and she frowned.

"What, you thought I was an orphan? What led you to assume I don't have parents?"

"You work for SHIELD for one thing. I suppose the dark fantasy I have conjured for us, never included other factors and obstacles. I'd be in my right to blanch at such a fact."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am tired of having this same argument. There is no us! Where are you getting this notion from?"

"I will never stop until I have you. I already see you as mine; that is just the way of it." He said frankly.

She pulled her fingers through her hair stressfully, "God, it's like talking to the wall!" She threw her hands up and started pacing, much to his amusement.

"Would you smile again?" He requested of her. It made her halt completely and regard him with wonder. "Why would I do that?"

"You smiled before; when Agent Romanoff had her manic laughing fit. I think you should be concerned for her." His gibe made her smile before she realized his trick and he grinned in victory, "Radiant." He said softly.

She returned serious. "You tricked me; as you do often."

He sent her a wink that was as deadly as a whips lashing, "And I am always rewarded with your reaction."

Her face responded with a flush and it made her cringe internally. He was getting to her and she hated to admit it. He wasn't all bad to be around. "What will you do once they send you back?"

He seemed to sober; perhaps he had forgotten he was to leave for Asgard, "I plan to go out fighting. I won't lie on my back and take whatever sentence they throw at me, and they should be prepared for this. Why the sudden concern Joan?"

She made a direct path to ignore his hinting of her concern. "It is a truth you must face. If you are taken, you would never see me again. Time moves on forever for you…but not for me." She said with remorse.

The truth of her mortality seemed to wound him. It would always be the roadblock for him as would it be for Thor with Jane. No spell could cease her from aging and he felt like he was so close to already losing her. He watched on her now, as she stood so small in the middle of the room. This was no game anymore; he had full plans of keeping her. It wasn't by accident that he had grown enamored and attached to Joan; she would never find someone who would love her as he did. Yes, in his eight months away, he finally agreed with himself that it was as close to love as he could touch. The very word would deliver a deathly blow to Sigyn and yet, he did not even bat an eye to the thought. Joan; it was miraculous how she showed care for the woman he was wed to; it was just another reason that set them apart and made him crave her more. Oh, how he adored her.

"I can't accept that." He turned his head to the side.

Silence. She made no move at first and all he could hear was recollecting breaths into her lungs. He suddenly remembered her faint breaths when they had been entangled together in the middle of her room. She was so warm beneath him and he enjoyed the quake of her heart beating against his own chest. It was pleasant to be in her embrace, until she had collapsed on the floor, defeated and lost to the darkness. A memory forever burned in his heart; her blood on the floor from his onslaught onto her. There was no way to have done it gentler; it was a grueling curse, and he had been insistent to cast it. Besides, it just wasn't his nature, to be the soft, nurturing lover.

"I think this conversation is over." She stated. Her steps to the door made his soul bleed and he made a last attempt to stay her.

"This conversation is not over until I say it is." He appeared before her, gripping her shoulders with an achy feel. She gasped as he started to walk with her in hold.

"Let me go Loki." She defied. Each step he pushed forward, she would stumble back as he held her mercifully, "Joan, have you not yet learnt I shall never do that?"

Her back hit the surface of the cold window. The city below was cast in dark light in the twilight. The traffic buzzed as people never found rest in such a city as New York. She gazed into his foggy green eyes and worried for what he was about to do.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He asked aloud.

Her eyes sparked in fear, "No, why; should I be?"

"No; just look to the stars, and the moon. They will keep you from the darkness of falling."

She couldn't comprehend what he was saying. She wanted to ask, but the moment was cut short when she heard the sound of glass shattering. Suddenly she was clinging tight to Loki as they cascaded out of the window from Avenger's Tower. Her eyes watched as the stars twinkled overhead in the zenith of the sky. All the celestial bodies he had said were there, watching at them with terrific humor. The traffic was flowing below them and she was glad for not having the sight advantage to see it. The feeling of falling made her body clench and tense into Loki as her nails dug deep onto him. The silhouette of her friend's faces appeared out the broken window, but she and Loki dematerialized into thin air before she could make out their faces. She felt her back land hard on solid floor while a heavy armored Loki collided on top of her. The metal of his chest plate was always a bruiser and she hated how it prodded into her flesh. She groaned and could no longer summon up strength to push him away. He was panting above her and seemed drained. He rolled off on his own accord and they lie sprawled in unfamiliar territory.

Joan turned her head to the side as she watched Loki who was breathing heavy and looking at the ceiling. "Where did you take me?"

His eyes met hers and only a hands distance was between them, "Away." He answered smooth like velvet.

She gave him a knowing look in the dark. "Loki, you cannot run forever."

He sat up gruffly, his knees raised to his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles, "This is temporary, until I can find a solution."

She sat up at his side. "Until what; you can escape your sentence, or to find a way to keep me from aging."

She was shocked when he pulled her into him with a large and restraining embrace. His nose inhaled the skin on her neck as his hands encircled in her hair. They sat on the floor; a tangled mess, much like their lives. He was lost in her at the moment and she slowly brought her arms around him. His back seemed to ripple and wither under her like waves, "You are my favorite regret Joan." He whispered into her nape.

His voice was clear as day and she soon began to understand this man even if for a moment, a little better. His hunger and desperation for her was unmatched, and she was concerned for him. The intimacy of the moment felt so private and alone; the world's disarray could not be felt in the weight around them and everything had stilled. She caught a reflection of them on a side mirror, huddled together to feel. He really was larger then her; a powerhouse to her female frame and it seemed bizarre that he needed her comfort. 'Jesus' she murmured under her breath as she held him and he held her right back.

"Could you love me Joan? You know how often I like to ask this question." He said, pulling away.

Against her better judgment she answered. "Maybe…some day."

Not exactly the answer he had longed for, but it would suffice for now, "Then I will keep trying to win you."

She didn't know how long he would search for her heart; she didn't want to guess. It all seemed liked a vast dream or vision; to be desired so irrationally. They sat on the floor, across from each other, not moving anymore. Were they done with hurting each other; in all of the dysfunction, Joan doubted this. He was incapable of understanding human actions as was she to all of his antics. She still faintly thought of the curse as a hell she would be forced to live through, but her resolve was starting to wane because of the way he saw things. His intentions had been to have her completely and have her return some hot and bothered feeling in the future. He was staring into her again; like she would fade before him as dust in the wind. Wherever he had taken her; it was isolated and had a bed; that was all she sought right now. Her joints popped as she stood after the stiff fall. Rather ungracefully, she allowed her body to collapse on the mattress. He had made no move to stand and she was too tired to care. Her head rested gentle on the pillow; sinking into it deep like sand. Her eyes fluttered shut and all she could hear was his heart beating. At least for now, it looked like she would be in the darkness with him.

* * *

**The next few chapters will be focused around Joan and Loki, because you guys have been begging me for them to have some progress. I have lot's planned for their relationship now and I look forward to getting started on that as well as what else the curse involves. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Adrienne Valentine: He was on the edge of desperation, so it only made sense he'd do something like that! Question is, how long can he run from the law?**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Oh yeah, mothers never understand the bad boy crushes! It makes me wonder if they never had any at that time, or if they were just short on bad boys!**

**littlenerd: Such a fun couple to write for!**

**deidaralover7333: Yep, lot's to come for Loki and Joan, they don't even have love yet!**

**Fat Old Sun: I literally sat at stared at your review for ten minutes and laughed! Haha, thanks for sending me such a wonderful thing, dreams really do come true!**

**TT012: I know that line would melt hearts, I just had to get that in there! I like to make him a dark romantic so it doesn't seem too fluffy like a panda bear!**

**G.U.3.S.S: Loki is rather rash, and doesn't really think things through, that's for sure! I hated that I wrote the abortion in, and it makes me not wholly love this story anymore, though I will continue because everyone else likes its. At least Joan does have backbone and I know I made her at least somewhat correct. I never added in to say if she was mutant or not. I guess you could say she is since X-men is Marvel, I just didn't want the worlds colliding was all! They all have super powers, so why not one more!**

**caros24084u: They certainly are a pair! And yes, that really is a super cute pic!**

**Night-Weaver369: Your welcome, many of you have been killing me for that type of moment and it finally arrived!**

**makoblue93 : He is totally misunderstood and Joan will come to realize that as he opens up!**

**LOKI IS KING: Yep, they need to learn to treat each other better before it's too late!**

**AliviaAutopsy: Thank you for reviewing!**

**LostInParadise21: Thank you so very much, and I must say, your display pic is so violently funny!**

**phantomess300: I love adding the mythology too, its great to read up on!**

**SasoLOVE111: My two favorite things to write!**

**meggieleigh: I figured Sigyn had to be there in some way or another. I know, they are so close, it's killing me too!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: He really can!**

**DanAlaya: It's getting more and more dramatic now!**

**DevilToBeLoved: My favorite thing to hear is that I have made a well adapted OC! I hope I know what I am writing at least half the time and people seem to be enjoying which makes me feel better too!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Oh yes, Loki is too damn stubborn to give up when he knows there is a chance! Their location gets revealed here, and it just happened by accident that I picked it!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Don't worry, I always laugh when I use that word too and hope it brings others a few chuckles! Haha, oh Tony, he can be so distracting, I loved the first Iron Man! Oh gosh, I loved the combined nickname Loan and their couple name! Your getting credit for that girl!**

**xXStillnessandStrikexX: Yes, I am a sucker for happy endings too, I just like the journey there to be a little rough first! They have lots to go through as a couple yet and I hope it continues to grip people in!**

**Harleyluv: Haha, that's true, Loki probably loved her hard hold! Yes, she can't be totally loving him, just because of circumstance and their past. Plus, Loki still isn't being honest with her and a girl likes to hear the truth! It is definitely important that I address her age, she ain't no endless vampire that goes on for centuries, that's for damn sure! Your dream has already come true; the first part is Avenger's at SHIELD. I think I might drag out missing Joan and Loki just so they can connect.**

**TheSea: Their relationship had only begun and I have lot's planned for sarcastic Loki (it's how I write him for my other story) If I kept this dark for too long, it really wouldn't be romance any more so I will start to lighten a tiny bit. Joan of course is quick on the comeback and she tricks him in this chapter already! Those two are bound to mess with each other and I like writing that! I started this before the Avenger's movie came out, so I didn't want to bother with those details since my other story is following it right now. Glad this is original and is deemed somewhat a good story to you guys!**

**lillypad432: Internet wasn't working for a bit but I finally got this up!**

**EMILY-LAWLESS: Glad you caught up and I welcome you here!**

**skycord1990: You have their relationship pinpointed! It wounds his pride that some young mortal is turned off by his very being and he loves to want what he can't have! She is seeing the little changes in him, just as long as he keeps showing them of course!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Tony rubbed his eyes hard in attempt to relieve his stress and exhaustion. They had been on the bridge of the Helicarrier for eight hours now, and could come up with no trace to find Loki or Joan. It turned out the rat was good at hiding his powers and he obviously wasn't going to let Joan walk in public any time soon, so a face trace was useless. He kept thinking about the last conversation he had shared with her, and his gut said he should tell everyone. Fuck it; he wasn't good at keeping secrets anyways.

"Anything yet?" Steve asked wearily.

"Nothing." Agent Hill deadpanned. Her fingers were buzzing like a swarm of bees over the monitors.

Fury ran a hand over his scalp, "Run the story by me again; when and how was he able to make on escape with Miss Delacroix?"

"We had taken Loki back to Avenger's Tower; I was going to return to Asgard with him this morning." Thor spoke, "Joan asked to speak privately to him and that is when-"

"Who cares? We've gone over this detail five times already." Tony interrupted, "It's doing us and Joan no good to keep revisiting it."

Fury's eye narrowed, "Well unless you have anything more constructive to add Mr. Stark, I suggest you stick with protocol."

Tony snorted, "Protocol? You mean your way of controlling the situation."

Steve and Bruce eyed Tony with unease but he made dead on ignoring them. Stupid rules; they certainly had never done him well before. "Why did he even take her? What was his interest in Miss Delacroix?" Fury demanded.

Tony's brows rose. Now was his chance to come forward, "Joan told me something right before she was taken." He announced. Everyone was watching him with interest, or that they thought he was a madman, he could never tell.

Natasha's eyes were blazing and she stood and got right up in his face, "You'd better keep that mouth shut Stark." She threatened.

He pulled a face and poked her in the center of her chest, "Personal space; back off."

"She wouldn't want you to know just so you could tell everyone." She hissed deadly. Clint came up behind her and tried to pull her back but she threw him off with a twitch of her shoulder.

"Well, her life's in danger, so in time I think she'll come to thank me." He pushed Natasha away and stood forward, playing center of attention, "Excuse me a moment, but I have to say this now." He did truly feel regret, but he wouldn't let Joan get killed for selfish reasons, "Joan was cursed, and somehow your brother got near her. Or rather he was the one to curse her." He said to Thor.

The Gods hands clenched together in fists, "You mean to say he cast dark magic on a mortal?" The clouds started to roil in the sky like waves and the lightening and thunder crawled across the threshold, in view of the Helicarrier.

Tony smiled crookedly, "Ummm, yep. But she wasn't going to turn him into SHIELD. I bet that makes for an interesting conversation between the two...oh and Agent Romanoff knew."

Her eyes widened as everyone turned to her, "Is that true Nat?" Clint asked bewildered.

"I made a promise not to tell." She argued. Fury looked to be in a fit as he stood with a clunk of his boots. His mood was already matching his black attire and the fire building back in his bronze colored eye was palpable.

"And you didn't think to inform SHIELD that she was fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Fraternizing? Joan would never. So I guess personal information is disregarded for the individual?" Natasha threw back.

"You know that to be true Agent Romanoff. As of this moment, we can assume that Miss Delacroix has been compromised. I want agents surrounding her parent's home; they may have gone there to hide."

"Excuse me?" The Avenger's all called in sync, "I find that doubtable sir. Joan was afraid of Loki to ever consider aligning with him." Bruce pointed out.

"And she wanted to keep this information in order to protect her parents." Tony piped in.

Fury looked each and everyone one of them dead in the eye like a target, "I don't care. She had ample time to come forward with this information and she chose to lie. As of this moment, Miss Delacroix is an enemy to SHIELD."

"That's outlandish. Joan is young and barely has control over her own powers, let alone another's." Steve said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But Loki's powers are beyond our control. Look what happened to Agent Barton." It was dirty pool; putting Clint on the stand like that and Tony had to back away; before his words could really land him in some hot water. He rolled his brown eyes and left in a ruckus, to make every person aware of his disagreement. It wasn't hard for him to walk away; he had never like SHIELD much from the start.

He left the bridge, feeling defiant and lost. He should have known it would have been a wasted cause to enlist their help. Someone was following him; he heard rushed footsteps colliding together in union at his trail, "Where are you going Stark?" Steve called.

He spun on his heel to look at the Captain, "I'm going back home; you can stay here if you want but I'm going to find Joan the right way and send Loki back to Asgard. If Thor wants to see his brother off, then you tell him yourself."

"You can count on me being there." Thor's voice bellowed from behind, "Besides, you'll need my help."

"And mine." Steve added a deep, gritty look of determination set in his eye.

Tony gave them a judgmental look, "Grab your hammer and tights then and let's get going."

He turned around and smirked confidently as they followed him out. It was hotter then hell outside and he was going to drive with the top down. Something told him that it would be at least some fun looking for Loki again. He was a worthy opponent and they had already shared a battle of words once before. It was a crying shame that he was opposed to them, because he was a clever and sly thing; two traits Tony remarked as assets. As for Joan, well, she was a friend and perhaps more naïve then she ought to be when working with SHIELD. Her abilities could prove useful to the Avenger's though. In that word of phrase, it seemed he was out to use her, but really, he would provide her with a roof over her head and trusting companions. It was no more then he could say for SHIELD. If there was nothing else for it, he was damn well sure, he was meant to be a leader.

ooOOoo

Joan didn't know where she was, or why she felt like her body had fallen a hundred feet. Her limbs and joints were aching stiff and cried in protest when she started to stretch. The sun was coming in from somewhere; it was a warm breath of life on her skin. The roof of her mouth was dry and her eyes were sore as she began to blink rapidly.

"What is Gerri's?" A voice asked beside her.

For a moment she paused, staring up at the ceiling and praying that her last memory had only been a nightmare. Slowly turning her head to the side, she saw Loki staring down at her shirt in utter confusion. If it was a nightmare, it was a living, breathing one. She let out a groan before sitting up. He had invited himself to sit on the bed at some unknown hour and it made her fill with hostility. It wasn't as if she was in love with him already.

"What did you ask?" She said, slightly peeved. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and wiggled her toes to wake them up at the end of the bed. He watched all of her actions in memorization.

After, he raised an eyebrow to her tone, "I see someone is not a morning person." She gave him a flat look, telling him she wasn't impressed with his sarcasm, "What is Gerri's?" he asked again, brushing an index finger over the name on her shirt. He was only doing it to be perverse because the label happened to be on the left side of her chest. The slight feel of his finger prodding her was more than enough to get her excited.

She squirmed away with a frown. "It was some crappy bar I worked undercover in for SHIELD. I quit the same day you came to find me." He was reading her face and looking over her in a scrutinizing way that made her uncomfortable. "Don't look at me like that."

"Look at you how?" He inquired. The edge of his voice was in a teasing manner.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling before noting there was blood on the bed between them. Her mind was racing at where that had come from until she spotted the torn part on his shirt. "Jesus, you're still bleeding."

He flinched back when she tried to look at his arm, "I do not need your assistance." He was only covering for his pride; such a human thing to do.

"Oh I see, and do you know how to give yourself a stitch?" His face was blank and she grinned. "I thought not." She stood up and went into, what she suspected, was a bathroom. Fishing around under the cupboard, she found a small first aid kit and smiled at the thought of how bad he would hate disinfectant. He watched her curiously as she returned with the small, white kit in her hand; white meaning sanitary. She found cotton balls, gauze, a pair of scissors, stitching with a needle and her favorite; rubbing alcohol.

"What is that?" He asked with a disgruntled face. She was pouring the clear solution onto a cotton ball with a smile. "Just disinfectant, I have to clean the wound first." She paused, realizing it would be difficult to reach the cut with his shirt still in tact. "You have to take your shirt off." She ordered.

"Really, only five minutes have we spent together and you want me out of my clothes?" He teased with a glimmer in his eye.

She gave him a hard look. "Just listen. You are as bad as Tony with all the cheek."

He merely chuckled while complying with her demand. It was difficult, keeping her eyes trained on anything other than the stripping God beside her. He was perhaps thinner than he ought to be, but that was prison for you and she could forgive it just once. His skin was the color of snow, causing his hair to be more ravenous then it would normally be and yet it was not a bad factor. He was every bit as good looking as Thor, just in different ways then the buff thunder God who looked like a surfer.

"This may sting." She warned as she brought the alcohol down to the cut. The skin was not split wide, but Clint's arrows buried deep, and there was still fresh blood that would leak out through the crevice.

He hissed and pulled back before she laid a hand on his forearm to pull him back in. "Hold still, you will make it worse." She could feel his terse glare on the side of her head, but at the moment, she didn't give two shits about his complaining. Next came the stitching, and his eyes were alight with worry. "You'll be fine." She looked him dead in the eye so he would find no lie in her words.

The silver tip dipped through his flesh like an ore cutting through the water. After a few prods, he grew used to the sensation and watched her with worship, "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Well, in SHIELD, people are injured often and the medical staff does not always have time for every bump and bruise. We agents would help one another, though I myself have never received any real injury. I mostly helped Clint come to think of it; ironic I am fixing one of his attacks." Being close to his bare flesh, she could now tell that he was indeed colder than a normal male. It made her skin tingle and the hairs on her arm stick up slightly. The last thing she put on was a gauze bandage to stop any residual bleeding.

"All finished." She said while putting away the supplies.

"And does the patient receive a kiss from his nurse?" He hinted with a grin.

She shook her head, not feeling up to his games. "Where are we?" She said while standing away from him. The willowy curtain of their room was pulled back as she took in the scenery. Clearly, they were somewhere in Europe. The old brick buildings had steeple roofs and a scenic setting of trees hung in the background. The cobblestone streets below were filled with motorized scooters and people walking about in the daylight.

"Tallinn, Estonia." He said into her ear. His sudden close proximity made her jump.

"Jesus!" She cursed. "Boundaries please." She insisted while walking around him quickly. He had yet to put a shirt back on and it felt like he was encroaching upon her with his state of apparel, or lack thereof.

"As I recall, you seemed quite comfortable last night." He added with a grin while following her around in small strides.

She heaved a moan of displeasure. "Is this all we are going to talk about? Because if it is, than I am going to need a shower first." His eyes brightened in delight, causing her to flinch back, "Or maybe not. How long do you expect me to stay here?"

"Until I have solved out situation." He said it as if it was obvious and that she was some slow, dim witted creature that needed to have everything explained.

"We have a situation?" She wondered aloud.

He clicked his tongue at her, "Joan, of course we do. Our lives are so entangled now, it is no wonder you will never be rid of me."

"I could just walk out the door." She stated flatly. She turned on her heel and was prepared to reach for the brass handle before she was shoved up against the wood rather forcefully. Her cheek scraped the side as she started to gasp in a panic.

"Careful Joan." He whispered in her ear, "You know I could keep you tied up."

"Is that a sexual reference?" She asked bluntly.

"If you want it to be, or I could just punish you again. I really do hate when you misbehave."

His words made her freeze and she started to shiver against him in fear. It had been eight months since her visit to the prison, yet the pain was fresh in her mind like a glass of milk. He must have felt her emotions because he eased up the slightest bit and spun her around in his grasp. He loomed over her as she shuttered in his touch. Sometimes it seemed he couldn't be bothered to care for her and she doubted whatever it was he wanted from her. Perhaps he only wished her to break for his sheer enjoyment. His eyes were trained on her lips and she guessed his next actions. He made to lean in before she turned her head sideways and prevented another demanding kiss. The gesture made him sigh, "You will never let me do that I assume."

It brought him her attention and she gazed at him, not ever understanding his motives. "Do you know why I won't let you?"

He scowled, "Suddenly you are testing me? Bold, and dangerous, do you really want to pass that line?"

"There is no limit we haven't already passed. I thought that was obvious."

He huffed back at her quick response, "Fine, I'll answer your question. Is it because you think I can curse you again, because I can assure you, there is no more that needs to be done; you already belong to me."

"That is half the reason." She admitted. He saying so frankly that she belonged to him had her seething, but it was pointless to argue back.

"For my second guess, I suspect it is because you find my presence upon you to be disgusting and intolerant. You always look disgruntled when I am around, much to my greatest...frustrations."

She chuckled, "We'll, that could be true, but that is not why."

He glared in annoyance, "Then why?" He beseeched, to the point where it sounded whiny. He really was a kid who was used to getting everything, or nothing.

"The difference lies in between what sex can mean and what a kiss can mean." She paused, engaging in his reaction, "You have my attention." He jested.

"I thought so." She nodded her head firmly before continuing. "I could easily have sex with you, because it wouldn't mean anything. A kiss is something different; it's a small, warm gesture that signifies true romance or love, and we don't have that."

She waited for him to respond, his face was solid and empty as she accidently drifted into his thoughts. _It would seem she is withholding from me. Interesting how she stated so openly that she would lay with me. It is known to me that she is untouched, her scent and emotions have made that clear. I have half a mind to see if she would be true to that plight. _

She blushed and he noticed before pushing her from his mind, "Do not do that again." He seethed between clenched teeth.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "It tends to slip sometimes and I was surprised to see your wall down."

He stared at her blankly, almost longer than was necessary, "Why the flushed face?" He openly mocked, and it came to her notice that she was still pinned down by him; shirtless.

"You seemed to take my open views about sex as an invitation." Even she was surprised by her own words and she had to bulk at herself.

"It is a very alluring invite if you ask it of me." His hands started to wander away from her arms, and down the front of her shirt. Everything he was doing was of high expertise and it made every fiber in her being jolt. His long, lean fingers dove into every groove on her form, from the small of her back, right to the jutting of her hips. It seemed routine for him, and she suddenly remembered the marks on her back. She felt grotesque and could never look at them in the mirror nor would she leave for outside in an open-back shirt. It would be nice to hear a compliment stating she was beautiful from him...wait where did that come from? She wanted to smack her forehead for being so stupid. Her abrupt change in her thoughts made her wonder if he was getting under her skin even the tiniest bit. She wanted to answer no, but she knew that was a lie. Tired of being the pawn in their continuous game, she decided to switch the tables.

"I'll make you a compromise." She offered. He wavered briefly before going forward with his exploration of her curves, "Alright, I will hear your offer."

"I'll have sex with you...if you do something for me in return."

He pulled away and took her in with distrust, "Such dirty words from your mouth. What angle do you play from dear doctor?"

It had been quite a time since he had called her that and it awoke some familiar tingles, straight down to her toes. "Show me what you truly look like."

His body started to quake with anger. It seemed she had won this round, "You offer me this, knowing I will regard you with a no."

"I didn't know that, but it looks like I have my answer." She played innocently. "I'm going to take a shower. If you take one step in that bathroom, I will attempt to drown you with my mind."

She strutted passed him with confidence before he all but shattered it, "I hope you enjoy cold showers."

She made to turn back and scowl at him, but he had vanished from her sight. Her eyes did a full scope around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. Not really certain about how she felt, she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. It was pointless, because he could no doubt find a way in if he desperately wanted to; it was only to ease her mind. Remembering his words, she decided to test the water first. She wrenched back on the hot water tap, and all that beaded down was freezing droplets. A huff escaped her as she sat back on the closed toilet lid. Immature brat, she thought spitefully. She really wanted to get to know the reasons behind his distaste for being a frost giant. Surely it could not be all bad. Why she wanted to get to know him at all was baffling but she had to admit, he held a charm which was mismatched with his blunt inaccuracies on how to handle mortals. Briefly, she wondered if he had always been like this. It seemed doubtful, and she was sure he had a gentler side. It had almost reared its head last night and she wanted to have him show it again. Her bitchy attitude probably wasn't helping any. In defeat, she tore off her clothes for a shower. It was icy and her skin chilled and shriveled up like a raisin in minutes as she began to scrub up quickly. It was some French-milled crap of soap that smelt like milk and wheat. The murky water clouded around her feet as the soap washed away. It felt great to have a clean body and scalp again, and she made quick to dive out of the stream of water when she was finished. Two white towels hung on a rack. They were plush but short. It didn't even quite reach her knees when she was encircled in it. It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea if this was a hotel or flat. The towel seemed generic as did the cleaning products, so perhaps it was a hotel.

She opened the door tentatively and poked her head out. He had still not returned and everything was as it was before he left. Much to her dismay, she was stuck with the bar uniform until other clothing could be provided. Her temperature was below normal so she got under the covers in the bed to cease her chattering teeth and vibrating limbs. It was late afternoon in Tallinn and that was all she was able to distinguish. She tried to think of what time it would be in New York and concluded it had to be early morning; still in the a.m's most likely. She sat like a stone, waiting for him to pop out at any moment and yet she was left unsatisfied. Her eyes were getting droopy and there was nothing else she could do to keep her-self awake. Sleep came knocking and she found herself dreaming of a dreadful place; it was black, and no sun light touched the earth there. A feminine figured laughed a breathy chuckle from behind her and she turned around to gaze at black lips. The mysterious person sat perched on what looked like a throne, as it was raised above on a pinnacle. Putrid wetness spewed from their mouth and Joan felt herself grow weak. She fell to her knees and was only surrounded by the wet that was her blood.

* * *

'**LOAN' is still the couple name and I give full credit to ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe. The whole part about his arm being stitched was new, and I thought it worked well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Yep, gotta love those bad boys! I look forward to hearing about your story too! And I have to say, your display pic is legendary!**

**deidaralover7333: Glad you think so!**

**BeccaRomano: Haha I love Loan!**

**littlenerd: It's getting pretty dramatic, or at least I hope so!**

**Jabberwocky92****:**** I don't like this story! I actually find no joy in writing it at all and I sit at my computer with a frown while I type it! The only fun parts are the Avenger's and I wish I had gone a different route for Joan and Loki, but alas I am stuck with this plot! Maybe I can make a redeeming thing happen in the end but I will have to see how it goes. I am glad you came back though, and I should be having Bruce talk more again too as I will in my other story as well!**

**phantomess300: Well what do ya know! Loki's kids still have to be mentioned and you may just be right!**

**ashINwonderland: I hate reading in progress stories too! I like to have something from beginning to end, but I am glad you are here to join me as I try and write this quick! Hopefully I can make it seem like it wasn't in progress at all, but a prolonged end that took awhile to get too!**

**xXStillnessandStrikexX: Still good to know I have Loki in character, it is more important then anything at this point while I get through the grueling stages of typing!**

**AliviaAutopsy****:**** I enjoyed writing Tony though he was a challenge that was good to get done early. I am attempting to do every Avenger POV so Steve is up this time! Loki is such a little sneak, and more to come on the dreams yet!**

**TheHoneyBadgerNight: He totally would and I thought I'd made some trouble at Joan's expense!**

**LOKI IS KING: Building up to something great I tell you! The dream is as you guess, though don't say anymore about it. Avenger's POV for the win, they are so great!**

**Adrienne Valentine: Yep Loan is good! Loki really is a stubborn one, and Joan just doesn't understand why he hates being Frost Giant, hopefully she will in time!**

**TedyBearSunshineJoy54: That's cool! I am glad to hear from you again. Yes Joan is having some crazy dreams and reactions to being with Loki. He comes back here though so no worries!**

**SasoLOVE111: Things are picking up with the Avenger's now!**

**Bloody-WhiteRoseDM: Haha, yep I'd pretty much take either!**

**psyhcokitty88: Oh I was glad that line moved you, it was meant to be deep!**

**DanAlaya: Yep, things are good when a couple get a shared name! He really doesn't think his consequence through that's for sure! SHIELD is totally enemy number one, Nick has never given Joan a break and he needs to hear her out for Pete's sake! Glad you read on even though that part was infuriating!**

**Harleyluv: Goodness, I am always so happy you have a lot to say! Joan was pretty confident he'd say no, though who knows he she actually wanted him to! The frost giant thing certainly is an issue he must discuss it's not an every day problem for every couple that's for sure! Avenger's are a great group to write for and I am trying to have each of their POV's come out in each chapter! SHIELD definitely under appreciates Joan and Tony sees that, as well as he has an objective point towards Loki's talent as well! I totally am going somewhere with that later ;) Your wish will be granted, Bruce is here a small bit and his POV his for next chapter, just because I love Mark Ruffalo! Damn in Shutter Island, I actually ignored Leo in that movie! I do respect his character as Bruce too, because he helps other's even when he has his own bag of problems and Joan is another friend to him too! I may write a story for him one day since so many of you like him! That is exactly how Nick is seeing things! He is for protection of Earth and he has to assess Joan as a possible threat if need be, making him face of against the Avenger's. Of course, he isn't the enemy for this story, I have lots to come yet! Thank you for so much input!**

**StepiLady: Damn that Nick Fury, he is such a do gooder! Joan was confident Loki would say no, though what would she have done if he had said yes? He is going to have to compromise at some point, but I think Loki wants Joan for the sake of her wanting him back, not just for showing her what he truly is!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: It will have big importance later on!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Yes, that is what it boils down to, Loki has to change his opinion of himself before Joan ever can and that is the road block. She really is trying to understand him this chapter though and I hope it is bittersweet! **

**Jenny Joker: That dream is definitely bad! Sigyn could be a problem, but Loki also has other secrets he has not shared with her yet, and it does connect to that! More mysteries to come and loads of drama!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Yep, team Loan FTW! Haha, if only every problem could be blamed on Loki, but alas, we don't have that luxury! **

**makoblue93: I so would have caved too, just because it's Loki, but I guess Joan has some will power I've never heard of! **

**skycord1990: Dream, yes it is very dark and important for later! Bless him, no one tries harder then Loki though he sometimes goes about it the wrong way! Yep, the avenger's are involved now and SHIELD is too! Not going to be good! Let's hope Loan can connect before trouble arises!**

**witchbaby300: I feel depressed when writing it too, and it ain't fun. I'm not sure what possessed me to add the mythology. But I hope it works well enough, even though it is basically of little importance to the BIG picture! I hope you can stay through till the end because I have a great ending planned for them!**

**SC Girl: Alright I am glad you are a fan of the dark Loki! I noticed you are a nursing student in Canada and I am happy to hear it because I am going into that field too! This is my last year of high school and I already applied for fall semester, so here's to praying that I can survive University!**

**Yvonne: Wow I am glad to here this story left a connection for you! I had to wonder if I ever write in a place where my readers live and I am glad you spoke up! I think Estonia is beautiful and it is one of the first place's I am going to travel to once I'm done school! That makes me sad that not many people know of it, they totally should and hopefully I let some people aware of it from this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Steve watched as Tony got down to business on his tech. Bruce and the assassins had followed there after and now they were all huddled around the room as Tony got to work on his own trace to find Loki. Thor was helping as best he could, but Steve knew it could prove to be useless, after all, Loki wasn't the God of Mischief for nothing. Steve didn't really know Joan all that well; she worked in linguistics at SHIELD and that was something he couldn't even begin to understand. Of course, he was aware of her genetically enhanced abilities but other then that, he had never worked with her. Having to hear what Loki had done to her didn't make him feel any better though; she was too innocent to have been damned.

"How did Loki find Joan? I mean in the deep south." Bruce piped in, his soft face was growing peppered stubble while he rubbed his worn eyes.

Thor looked down at the ground, a furtive expression crossing his face, "I had told Loki where she was. You must understand that I was unaware at the time of their relationship."

"They don't have a relationship!" Natasha called out fiercely. Clint backed away from her uneasy. The woman was a loose canon; she hated Loki ever since he had taken Barton and she was not so forgiving. She said it had something to do with being Russian. Steve had to agree though; Loki had caused too much damage. He was polite and simplistic when he got down to the kill; for sheer fun it seemed and it made Steve's stomach turn a bit. Even when he wasn't present, he was causing hassle and it was highly probable that he was getting to everyone's mind.

Suddenly Bruce charged at Thor and smashed him into the dry wall, leaving a huge gape as he struggle to hold the prince of thunder. Everyone had their weapons aimed at the ready as Bruce held Thor up by his collar, "It is your fault all this has happened!" He barked into the Gods face.

Tony tried laying a hand on Banner's shoulder, "Easy Doc, I don't want my stuff getting smashed, I still need it to find Joan and Loki."

Bruce's breathing was labored and the whites of his eyes were showing while his pupil's dilated to almost black. It was strange to see his small height holding up someone as mighty as Thor, though they all knew it had to do with Hulk. Steve was getting ready to step in but the doctor came to his senses by letting Thor drop to his feet, "I'm sorry. I just, want to find Joan and send Loki packing already." He answered dimly while rubbing the back of his neck. His angry dissipated faster than water down a drain.

Thor nodded idly while fixing his garb, "No apologies Banner, I understand. Sometimes it is hard for me to fathom the evil Loki can muster. I have known him since a child; we grew up together."

"What happened to him?" All eyes turned to Steve as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, "I think it would do us some good to understand our enemy a little better; to know why he is our enemy and all that."

"I agree!" Tony called with more enthusiasm than was necessary, "I have always been curios to know, I mean does he look like that purposely, you know, rocking the whole Chris Angel thing."

"Who?" Steve asked with furrowed brows.

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's not important."

"Loki is burdened with the truth of his heritage." Thor started, "I myself was unaware until I had returned to Asgard. By now, you are all aware that he is Frost Giant, but to Loki, it means more than that."

"I think you mean less. He hates what he is." Clint remarked.

Thor made a noise in agreement, "Even so, he felt he was betrayed by my family. The same people who raised him and took him in when he was cast out by his own kin. He endlessly searches for a place to fit in, but I feel he has lost what he already had."

"And you still take pity on him?" Steve could hear it in his voice, Thor still thought of Loki as his brother and he more than likely always would.

"I know what he is, the evil he has done, but you must understand that he is not of his own nature anymore."

"God of mischief and lies; I think it suits him perfectly. No offense big guy." Bruce gave a half smile.

"I just wish there was a way I could make him understand." Thor mumbled. He shoulders hunched and caved in dejectedly and he was full of a melancholy purpose. Steve understood perfectly well; being raised as a child to be something and find out you were a whole different thing entirely. It would leave you feeling betrayed, and he wondered where Thor's family fit in to all of this.

"I've got a match!" Tony called.

Ears perked up and everyone shuffled around the monitor as Tony zoomed in on a face to match Loki's, "Where is that?" Thor wondered.

"He's in the capital of Estonia. . .why the hell would he go there?" Tony mused.

"Small, private, it's anyone's guess as to why that guy does anything he does." Clint said pulling a face.

"So, we are off to Europe then?" Steve asked.

"Suit up everyone." Tony commanded.

"Not all of us can fly. We're going to have to take your jet." Natasha stated dryly.

Tony made a hmpf sound, "Fine, suit up while I call the pilot. You know, you're lucky you all have me as a leader."

Everyone spared Tony a look as he grinned. Steve moved with the rest as he went into his room in the Avenger's tower. He didn't keep a lot of personal artifacts so the place had few items that included a bed and a dresser with a some sundries in the bathroom. The first drawer he opened held his own personal stars and stripes. He felt the fabric on his fingers as he started to change into the fastened material. The one thing that hadn't changed since he had awoken was the human condition. The world still hadn't seen enough of war, and now outside threats were an added addition to that list. He held his shield firmly in hand; ready to take on another meaningless battle. The outcome of war was always the same in his experience; it was just somebody else's problem and a new enemy would arise tomorrow.

ooOOoo

Joan was still having the shivers when she awoke, but it was more from her bizarre dream. Who, or what the hell had she seen? It was all a black smudge, but it felt morbid and grotesque. She didn't want to dwell on it any longer though and she hitched the covers up as she sat straight. Her hair had dried in curls from her shower and she scowled in irritation. Suddenly she remembered where she was and she searched the room for Loki. Sometime in her hours of sleep he had returned and he was passed out in one of the chairs at the table. It was late into the night or more likely, early morning and she could barely make out his dark hair in the room. Not really understanding her actions, she stood to check on him. The air was cold and she missed the warmth of the duvet covers on her chilled legs. That icy shower was going to stay with her for some time it seemed.

She stood before him as he looked bunched up and awkward in the small chair. He at least had put a shirt on before leaving. She shook her head. "For the love of God." She reached her small hands forward and grabbed him by both shoulders as she shook him gruffily. His eyes fluttered open quickly and she caught the flashes of green like lightening over stormy seas. His eyes found her and she took a step back with a hand firmly on her hip. "Good you're awake." She added sarcastically.

"I should thank you. I was having a horrible dream." He muttered.

"Well that makes two of us." She said tightly. "Thanks for leaving me for twelve hours. Where did you go?"

"I needed to clear my head; you had put me in a foul mood." He gave her an accusing look making her tough act falter, "I also brought you back some clothing and I figured we should go eat when the sun rises. You look ill and cold."

And just like a boiler, she was alight with anger again. "No thanks to you! I had an ice shower that has brought my core temperature down below normal. You know, I could have left if I wanted to."

He gave a half effort at a smirk, "The idea of the cold shower was to make you sleepy so you would not leave."

Her mouth hung open with no replied while she silently fumed. Coming up with nothing better, she smacked him hard on the shoulder. He huffed at her juvenile attempt before seizing both her wrists and pulling her onto his lap. She made a fuss while he wrapped both arms around her waist, "Much better." He added with a grin.

"I don't think this chair can hold both our weight." She said uneasy. Being coddled in his lap made her melt like a puddle in humiliation and...excitement?

"You are insinuating we are overweight?" He teased.

"Maybe you are." She griped back. She had no idea where her playful attitude was coming from; perhaps he had her under a spell; or curse.

"Is it so hard to think you might want my company?" He said this sounding annoyed and desperate. Suddenly she scowled as it occurred to her that he had read her thoughts. "Don't be rude!"

"Payback love. You have already tried that on me twice now, as I recall."

"Just let me up please." She struggled to no avail against him as he held her firm in place. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

"It seems we have come to an impasse, however, I will let you up if you agree to do something for me."

"Hey, that's usually my game!"

"You make unfair requests." His tone was dark and threatening.

She sighed while readjusting herself on his lap. He squirmed with delight under her as she moved across him achingly slow. "If I say no, are you going to make me sit here the rest of the night?"

He paused with a smile, "Yes."

"How I knew you were going to say that. Fine, I cave, what's your offer?" It's not like she had anywhere else to go; he would always follow.

He twirled a curl of her hair between his pale fingers absentmindedly, "Your hair is lovely this way."

The random compliment made her heart miss a beat or two. "You are stalling, just get to the point."

"Kiss me." He demanded.

She scoffed. "This again? Wouldn't you rather have me kiss you on my own terms?"

"It really makes no difference to me; my time with you is numbered Joan and I am growing impatient to the point where I may just force your mind to bend to my will. You know I could with this bond."

"You wouldn't dare! I would fight you for it."

"Yes I know you would, and that is what amazes me about you. However, what I ask is simple and I should think it would be an obvious choice."

"You are forever a liar. Ether way, I am stuck on your lap."

He grinned without mercy, "I knew you would see it that way, but you will not have to remain here long if you give me what I want."

She knew she would give in; there was no point in arguing with him. Really, what he was asking wasn't as bad as she was making it, yet it seemed to her that if she did this now, he would forever be burned into her soul. At least, more than he already was at this point. The differences that lie in him fazed her; he was so gentle right now, and yet she could remember a time when his personality was hideous. When she first saw his face behind the glass, it appeared that he despised her just for being against him and for no other reason. Why had he chosen to seek her out after his escape?

Her prolonged pause made him think she had chosen no; it was evident by the hurt and cruel look he was wearing. She leaned onto his chest ever so carefully and sighed in content before landing her lips soft on top of his. His body was tense and nervous under hers at first, and his lips could barely make a coherent move against hers. She slowly made tender sucks on his soft, white lips and it got him into remembering of what to do. His arms held her tighter into him and she put both of her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. His tongue was slick and warm when it grazed her bottom lip in permission. Her own parted perhaps more zealously as they began to explore one another intimately. The feeling of his long fingers crawling up and down her spine made her arch more into him and he shuffled to readjust himself as she felt his other desires prominently. A man had never responded to her in such a way before, and the feeling of his aching loins made her feel hot. The room was so quiet except for the sounds of low breathing and pure mews of content between each other. She pulled away first and his eyes looked slightly disappointed though he didn't let on about it. They did not speak for a moment and Joan was happy about that; she was feeling light headed and restless. It was also clear that he was more aroused by her with every moment she stayed on his lap, but she did not want to address that awkward matter.

"You should sleep." He commented, his voice dim and hard, though she couldn't understand why.

"No, I slept enough for a whole day."

"Joan, you are tormenting me by sitting here, please move." He ordered.

She leapt up from him abruptly and crossed her arms with a heated look. "What is with you? I can't keep up with your mood swings. One minute you're unabashedly evil, and the next you're being coddling and soft. You are really too much sometimes." She cried.

"I suppose you see me that way, because I want you to. If I am near you too long, I fear I may take too much from you, more than you are willing to give."

"I already made that offer but it was you who turned me down, remember?"

"Because you ask the impossible!" He shouted back.

She wavered slightly and cringed at his harsh tone. "I really don't. You being a frost giant means nothing to me. I am not of Asgard, and I would not judge you as callously as they did."

"Keep your words; I will not change my mind." It was barely audible to her ears but the point was made clear.

She moved over to the bed and sat like a stone with her head against the wall. The last feelings of the kiss had been deflated from her as he became closed off and guarded once more. At a later time, she had grown aware that he had not moved from his position either but she was too afraid to look on him again. Her mind was stuck, reeling over the kiss, which had been a romantic turn in her life. She had never kissed someone before; not passionately at any rate. All of her sexual experiences had been done with Loki, and that wasn't saying much since it was only a kiss. The trouble was, she did somewhat like it; bits and pieces anyways. It left her unsatisfied and wanting more. Joan didn't consider herself a sexual person; she couldn't with her inexperience, but she knew enough to know a romance with someone like Loki would be something any woman would envy. The kiss was especially kind, and it made her have hope for more someday; with Loki. There she was with those malicious thoughts again, he had a wife and it made her want to smack herself for being so insensitive. She could guess why she was having them; she was starting to care about him and his well being. Curse him and all of his flaws, she just wanted him to be able to function in this ruthless world, and find peace, much like everyone else searched endlessly for. She didn't know it then, but Loki had been listening to all of her woes, and it made him smile, to know that she cared.

* * *

**I liked this chapter much more this time just because it fits with the scope of things. I think I can turn this into a really saucy romance yet! **


	11. Chapter 11

**TeddyBearSunshineJoy54: Haha, glad I made you smile, I feel I make this story too sad sometimes, but there are happy moments to come!**

**littlenerd: Thank you again!**

**Lorem tenebrae: Glad you love it, I try my best!**

**TT012: Haha nope I would have caved by now! Yes, Loki has his own ways of showing he cares, even if no one else understands it sometimes! I am glad Tony seem in character, he's a tough one to write for!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: More Bruce here too, I tried to have him thoughtful and kind while keeping the Hulk in tact, so I hope this was all good!**

**TheHoneyBadgerNight : Love that Hulk! And I love writing for this couple, I really cheer for them too!**

**SC Girl: Glad to hear Tony and Steve were both good, it wasn't easy slipping them in there! I'm not sure what went wrong with that chapter, I guess I am didn't want to get too ahead with the romance yet and make it unrealistic but no one complained so it must be okay! Thank you for all the confidence in both my writing and my schooling, I appreciate it!**

**nelygirl: I love having them interact too, and I hope I am not making it too angsty all the time, the happiness will come too!**

**AliviaAutopsy: Wow, glad to hear you liked it, because I was hesitant on how it turned out! I am getting towards more progress yet with their romance and I hope it doesn't seem to depressing all the time!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Yes finally! Now they need to move ahead to another step!**

**makoblue93: Glad it was pleasing and I hope I can keep it up!**

**SanctuaryLover : I won't give up because I have such a fantastic ending planned, the writing getting there is just a little hard is all!**

**shadowXvampire: Hope you found the rest to be as good as the start! Joan teasing Loki is always fun!**

**ashINwonderland: I think I have a knack for at least having my characters constantly act and feel the same. Hope this is true for Bruce this chapter!**

**Why so Sirius1236: I am glad to have the support and to know I haven't made this too quick of a romance or too angsty, I want them to be happy even if it doesn't always seem that way!**

**LOKI IS KING: Steve was pretty easy, the challenge was Banner this chapter! Lot's of LOAN to come yet and I think another sweet moment should enter soon!**

**MrsHannibalLecter: Glad everything seems good and I hope you enjoy!**

**Mrs Scarlett: It will progress big, especially next chapter after the events of this one are explained through Loki's eyes!**

**Agent Cal: I adore him too and even if he seems like an ass, its with purpose!**

**xxyangxx2006: Glad you think the relationship is realistic, I was concerned for that! The Avenger's are just too fun to write for, though they each have a different challenge for me to write. More about his family stuff will keep popping up and Joan will learn more about this mysterious man!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Yes, she reflects more on her feelings again and Loki is still be naughty!**

**Sailasiri Culnamo: I am happy to welcome you back; it was a spur of the moment to continue writing this and it looks like people are enjoying! Happy to hear the characters are on par and I hope I can continue with that!**

**dreamer1423: So much to overcome, and he has more emotions to pick through. Hopefully I don't kill you with all of his mood swings!**

**morbidly-funny: I am glad it is a good mix; last chapter was light, this one is darker again. I will have Joan do more of her powers yet, I still have lots planned and this is far from over!**

**Lucifer's Angel Princess: I like hearing I am doing awesome, it makes me all warm inside!**

**Harleyluv: I think I under estimated that chapter, people loved it. I am having a ball continuing with the Avenger's on the side, it makes it not to stuffy with romance and Joan and Loki have stuff to work through first. Yep, when I have time, I could do a Bruce story and I have an idea for it already! Watch Shutter Island, it's very good though seeing as it's a mystery drama, there's no fun in watching it twice once you know the secret! I love your long comments, and I am always pleased to see you have so much to say! It is long answering everyone but I enjoy doing so, so the readers always have questions answered! Glad the POV's are working out, Tony and Chris Angel comment is a hit! I love RDJ and I do adore his interviews too, so they can help me. I attempted at Bruce this chapter, so hopefully he is just as good! Thanks again and enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

The Avenger's were all stepping out of their cars when they arrived on the tarmac at the airport. Bruce stayed behind for a moment as he watched everyone approached Tony's Learjet with fierce combat in their eyes. They were going after Loki and saving a mutual friend; a humble cause in any case. Bruce didn't have hate in his heart for Loki though; it was a strange conclusion but he felt imperturbable towards the God. All of his anger was reserved for Hulk's side, so he liked to stay numb and indifferent to a situation if he could muster it. Casually, he jogged to catch up to the others. He gazed at the jet uncertain until a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine Banner." Tony persuaded.

He pointed to the plane limply, "I haven't been on a commercial aircraft in awhile."

"Well you are among friends; or co-workers, and there will be no reason to Hulk out here." Tony shoved him childishly onto the first step.

His hand gripped the railing tight as he took light steps; one foot after the other Bruce, he told himself. The aisle was narrow and filled with individual seating as everyone sat down. He took a seat across from Steve and Natasha. He always felt guilty when he was reminded of causing her harm; it showed how lucky he was to have such a forgiving friend.

"Are you going to be alright Doctor?" Steve asked as he laid a gentle hand on his arm rest.

He nodded, "Yeah, I think so. This feels pretty relaxed, it's like vacation."

"Yeah, only we're going to catch Loki and a kidnapped telepath." Tony snorted.

Bruce felt his mood dim from the reminder and Steve shot Stark a look, "Really, you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Tony asked innocently, "Don't get your tights in a twist. I have to tell the pilot of our course, and to fly high. We are trying to avoid SHIELD's radar after all."

Bruce sat back in his seat with a sigh. More than anything, he had found himself trying to understand the situation. As Steve had said, it was a proper idea to get to know your enemy and Bruce was honesty interested in what Loki had to say; if Hulk would allow it that is. Every time he saw the God now, he would be overpowered with anguish for what Joan had been put through. She had seemed so small when he talked with her at the coffee shop that one night, months ago. If only he had been a better friend; he would have detected the small traces of something that was wrong. Cursed and alone, how had it all happened and why did she feel the need to hide it? Was she embarrassed, or was she truly trying to hide the truth from SHIELD in order to guard her parents? That detail made Bruce wonder of Loki's feelings as well; the man was half-insane but not beyond reason and he must have felt relieved and interested to learn of Joan's decision. Someone had actually sided with the God of Lies, and from what Bruce had guessed, that was a rare occurrence all in its own. Joan's tragic flaw had lured the God into her life for the end of her days probably. It seemed unjust to both, that they would be separated soon; this bond didn't sound easy to break.

"Alright, we're clear to go. Buckle up." Tony announced as he sat in his seat.

Bruce felt the weight of the jet shift under him as it started to turn and drive down the runway. His eyes pinched shut tightly as they began to take air. He was a white-knuckled flier and he dug his fingers into the armrest as they took off. He hated the ache of his ears popping and he shook his head to clear the swollen feeling. Once they were twenty-thousand feet above everything else, he unlatched his seatbelt and sat up to look out the window; it was the same view as the Helicarrier really. The puffy clouds and blue sky was tranquil. He had fallen from such a height before, so no worries if they should run into trouble.

"How are we going to find them in Estonia? It's not like he'll stay in one place." Clint pointed out.

"Jarvis can help." Tony grinned. _"Yes sir."_

"Jarvis is apart of the plane too?" Steve asked as he looked up at the ceiling in wonder.

"Jarvis is everywhere." Tony countered.

Bruce was mildly listening to their conversation though he was enjoying watching Thor twitch in his seat. His large shoulders and massive frame looked comical in the cramped quarters, "Are you alright big guy?" Bruce asked.

"This infernal seat was not meant for someone of my stature!" He bellowed as he readjusted his position.

"What are we to expect from Loki?" He asked. Thor still felt attached to his little brother and Bruce had it figured that he could get some answers from him.

The God paused in his seat, "I know it in my heart that Loki would not have harmed Joan. He cares a great deal for her."

"Cared enough that he cursed her?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"You may not understand it; I myself am not always certain. Loki always sees his motives as the right course of action. He can be an ungrateful and ill-tempered child and he takes what he wants as his own without regret or consequence. It would clearly hurt him now, if he were to lose Joan. He just wants to be understood."

Bruce glanced down and closed his eyes, "That's something we have in common." He mumbled.

"Don't show sympathy for the enemy Bruce." Natasha remarked sharply, "He is still a vile and cruel man."

"Only because of being cast in such a poor light! He has been victimized!" Thor defended.

"If he is vile and cruel; than I too, must be." Bruce said softly, "The Hulk is no angel just because he helps you guys."

"Bruce, you aren't like him." Clint said with a frown.

"Aren't I? We really are similar, with the exception of our origins."

"But your difference's lie in your willingness to help the greater good. Loki manipulates his insanity for his benefit, and has nearly obliterated our existence." Natasha fought back.

"Well I guess we all are entitled to an opinion." Bruce muttered before turning around in his seat. Thor looked defeated as well, and Bruce had to wonder how many times he had been in this one sided argument. It was a waste of breath, seeing as everyone held biased views.

It was sunny up in the air. The flight would be a long one and they wouldn't arrive until the evening in Tallinn. Bruce rested his eyes while his thoughts were filled with remorse. He prayed for Joan, so that she would one day live a life without war in her heart; and he prayed for Loki too. He wasn't fully sure why on that, but the Loki needed someone on his side for once, and Bruce was at least willing to hear him out. It seemed at least for the time being, that the Avenger's had mixed feelings about the God of lies. The only concern was how would it divide them in battle?

ooOOoo

They had sat in silence until the sun had risen. She felt the heat on her cheek and she was no longer shaking from the leftover cold shower. Her legs were spread out in front of her as she sat slumped with a boggled mind. Loki was making her climb the walls with all of the uncertainty he brought to the table. He craved her yet he pushed her away. It made her fill with anger and suddenly she was tempted to get into some hand-to-hand combat and kick some ass. She could not look at his face for the longest time. He had brought her clothes he said, and she was curios to learn what he had picked. She stood in defeat and moved off the bed and grabbed the parcel off the table; his eyes following her way the whole journey. She tore threw the package as she sat on the bed. Dress after dress, she kept pulling out the same type of garment. "Umm...am I not allowed to wear pants now?"

"You look fairer that way." He commented lightly.

With a careless shrug, she decided to change. He was sitting up with interest at the table, and she had to scowl, already filling out his thoughts. "Can you leave, or at least turn around?" The scratchy material was uncomfortable since she had slept in it and it was now creased. All she wanted was to be in fresh clothes.

"Why should I? I have seen many females, so you will hear no judgment from me."

Her face flashed into about a dozen different expressions. "That's not the point, I...forget it, I'll change in the bathroom." She stood up and sauntered passed him before slamming the door rudely to alert him to her pissed off attitude. She kicked the black denim shorts off her ankles and they hit the rim of the tub. The dress itself wasn't really all bad; in fact, she quite liked it. Amidst his scornful attitude and backwards thinking, there was someone with an eye for fashion it seemed. Oh how she could tease him endlessly for that. She held the flimsy material in hand; it was a soft lavender color and loose fitted cotton that would breathe in the warm sun. The garment was strapless and her bra had painfully obvious black straps. It was evident he had not bought her any of _those_ garments and she was at least saved the embarrassment of what his choice would have been. They probably didn't have braziers on Asgard anyways. The dress slid like a glove up her body and she would admire how it fit, if she could reach the zipper on the back. Her hand tried to desperately reach the clasp, but she fell shy of her target. She tried to see in the mirror, but she cringed and looked away quickly at the sight of the red and purple scars. As Natasha had told her, they were set in a star pattern. She always had taken Natasha's word for it, because she was certain she would become aghast at the sight.

It was pointless now; she needed help if the dress was going to stay on her body, and her list of assistance was thin. She held her breath before opening the door in a bold rush. His eyes widened at first at her abrupt entrance before settling on her hand that was clutching the dress up on her figure. He watched in avarice at the soft lines of her chest as she held the dress up over her pert nipples. He had first envisioned them through her thin nightdress; his mind filling the gaps to what he could not see. They were rosy pink like buds and her skin was still tanned and soft like toffee. The lavender color she was adorned in went as a well match to her light caramel locks. There was a zipper on the back and it was humorous to know she could not get it fastened. He had picked them all to be like that on purpose.

"Having trouble; why not just use your telekinetic abilities?" He wondered.

"I can only control something I can see." She growled out frustrated. "I need your help." She muttered with defeat.

"Speak up love, you are muttering." He taunted.

Her face was covered in chagrin. "You are being such an asshole right now. Will you just help please?" She cried.

He stood with a sad smile; she really was such a helpless creature, "As you wish, but only because you asked so nicely."

His cool fingers found the bottom of the zipper just above her tailbone. He felt her body go ridged for a moment before he even considered continuing. The scars he had given her where shining bright like his signature, and his fingers brushed over them carefully, "They did not fade I see." He murmured in her hair.

"They look horrible." Was all she contributed.

It caused him some surprising distress to know that she was in pain. Because of his wrong doings, she thought herself unappealing. He did not think about the scars though; being the one to have made them, he held them in strange beauty and was tempted to continue grazing them with his touch. Instead, sensing her discomfort, he took his time letting his frosted fingertips graze up her back as he pulled the zipper along the rows of teeth. He felt every vertebra under her flesh and she would tremble from his touch. The clasp had finally reached the top and he pulled away; the trance broken.

"Thank you." She offered. Her hazel eyes locked onto his briefly and he had to admire how they looked like a spiral of sweet maple.

He cleared his throat, "You should have something to eat."

"Well if we are going out in public, you are going to look conspicuous that way."

He looked down at his own attire and thought of something that would at least blend well enough with the traditional people of Tallinn. Dark dress pants and an iron gray tweed coat appeared on his from and a green scarf was the finishing touch around his lean neck. Joan frowned at him with pursed lips, "You couldn't have just done that for me too?"

"I wanted to give you something so you could keep it."

Her face was blank as she looked at him. "How did you even buy clothes?"

He grinned, "That is my secret."

He pulled her onto her feet with his hand and she slipped on the small, white sneakers she had been wearing previously. She followed him willingly through the door and they went down a short flight of stairs to a lobby. At least she knew now, that this was a motel. It was a gently warm day as they hit outside. They were indeed a mismatched pair; his dark hair and fair skin went oddly with her tanned skin and light brown hair. She was a good foot shorter than he and she had to keep glancing up to see his face; which had grown serious. His sudden change in mood had her broody over his sudden kindness towards her so she thought to ask. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He suddenly blinked rapidly, like he had forgotten her presence, "I need a reason to be?"

"No, but you could enlighten me; you seem different. Not that I know you well in the first place." She realized how simple she must have sounded and wanted to smack herself for being so lame.

"Joan, you have yet to realize how important a role you play."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He stopped and ceased her by both shoulders before bringing his lips onto hers. The action surprised her, but being in public she was forced to return the gesture. It was every bit the same as before and yet different on her part; she was putting more emotion into it this time. He leaned down to her so she wasn't forced to stand on her toes to reach his height. She wrapped both of her arms around his middle and brought him close. He made a deep rumble in response and she could feel it travel down his throat. He pulled back abruptly and stared into her hazed eyes, "You were asking too many questions and people were beginning to stare."

A chuckle broke from her lips unexpectedly. "Sorry."

He was mesmerized by her smile that she had finally shown on her own terms, "It is...alright."

"Wait, if we are out in public, SHIELD is going to find us." She understood suddenly. "They will do a face trace and find us both."

"Yes, did you think I could run forever?" He inquired as they continued to stroll at a casual pace.

"Well, yes."

"Your people really do think me invincible." He shook his head idly, "And are you worried Joan; for the consequences?"

"Hey you kidnapped me, remember?"

"But you have stayed willingly now, and SHIELD will have assumed that. Nick Fury is blatantly rude to you." He said darkly.

"Oh I can handle him." She brushed the topic away lightly though for a different reason; it made her feel strange to have him defend her against Fury.

"And what of your Avenger's; what side will they place you on; or do they only see me the villain because of your tear evoked story."

"You cannot blame me for that."

"I do not blame you for that; though they will try and separate you from me now and I cannot have that." He said somewhat possessively.

She bulked at him openly, "Why I am so important? I think it's time that you actually explain what this curse is."

He gave her a stoic look, "There is no time."

"Yes there is, now I want an explanation or so help me, I will start to make a scene!"

"Joan, must you know everything about my reasoning?" He replied.

"Yes. I want to trust you, if you can believe that; but this won't work if I am only aware of half the situation."

"I cannot tell you here."

"Then take me somewhere. Do you want me to beg too?"

He grinned aloud, "When I want you to beg, I'll let you know."

Her face heated three different shades of red as he continued to drag her along. His constant teasing had her libido acting out of whack, though she couldn't complain, it was a pleasant change. She was barely aware of her feet doing the walking until they came to a park bench, separated from everything else. It was situated by a lush tree line and a fountain surrounded by a pathway leading back to town. He was clasping her hand in his when they sat but she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked, all the playfulness gone from his face. His serious attitude finally allowed her to be brought back down from her sexual trip and she studied his face.

"Why not from the beginning; when you chose to follow me back to my room in the Helicarrier."

He nodded, before a pause, "I trust you know I did this with the upmost selfish intentions in mind."

"Oh, I know that Loki." Her frank way of putting it made him smile; inside and out, before he got into the details of that horrid night months ago.

* * *

**LOAN have a serious conversation about the curse next chapter and Clint's POV is up next for the Avenger's. So I am back on track now and the next chapter will be brand new so I hope you will all stick with me. Reviews yeah!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampkestrel: Glad it is still good to go!**

**makoblue93: Finally, she can fall for him without hassle! I am happy you like this still!**

**MV: I like the changes too. The characters had developed perfect the first time but the plot was wearing thin fast and this one will last longer for a strong romance story.**

**arb97: Such dark and rough love, I like how I have changed it too!**

**Harleyluv: First of, I am sorry if the change has disappointed you. I too had liked the plot at the start but it was running thin fast for me in terms of writing and I almost gave up on the idea all together. Changing the plot in those minimal ways seems to be helping and I have more of a dark romance planned that will actually have Joan staying in character, otherwise I would have had to dismantle her and I couldn't so that. Also, I didn't like Loki in that story because I couldn't cheer for him to get the girl and the abortion thing was something I hated putting in since chapter 2. Don't worry, I am not really a Twilight fan either but I know they have a creepy relationship for sure. I did not keep the original plot but one of my readers did and I can always ask for it back if I ever want to toy with it again, though it seems unlikely at this point. This story will remain rated M for graphic content later, I still wanted to write in a strong, dark romance and I look forward to getting to that aspect. **

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I am glad to see you are still onboard. I have lots planned for the future now and I love having the avenger's and Loan all interacting together. SO much for Loki to learn yet and Joan hasn't a clue about Loki either. They need to have some good bonding at some point. More on the curse this chapter too!**

**nelygirl: Yep, I didn't want to change too much of it and now the romance can bloom really well!**

**nintend0fr33k: Good to know you're swooning, it's hard making him say such silver lines but I am trying my best!**

**JobanaBallack: Alright, happy to know you are a fan of all my work, I welcome it! Dark Loki is great and I am so happy to have the couple name LOAN!**

**Jabberwocky92: I am happy to have you back on this! As for Bruce, I thought about writing a 10 chapter story for him to connect with this series after I finish LOAN's story. I have a prefect girl planned for him and everything, I just need the time! Glad I have Loki spazz out at the right times, his mood swings aren't easy but I try! **

**xxyangxx2006 At the end of the day, I didn't change too much so am I able to continue just as before! I am glad to hear the change makes sense and that people will stick with me! I had the meaning of the dream planned out for the other plot and it still works here too which is good! More to come on that later.**

**Koboldliebe: Yep, I am sure lots of people were angry but this will work better in the long run and I hope readers see that! I have good moments planned for them in the future so stay tuned!**

**LadyofMischiefandDeduction: Yep, still connected and still has the same character development too so nothing big has changed!**

**shadowXvampire: Alright I am glad I have made some powerful chapters happen. It always feels good to connect with a story in some way and I hope my characters are good examples! **

**Fat Old Sun: Glad you are still with me on this!**

**Adrienne Valentine : Glad you are good to go with the changes. I probably would have had to dismantle Joan in the other plot and I didn't want to do that. Viva La Harry Potter!**

**Sorry if I missed any reviewers. I answered some of you in a message but I couldn't remember all so I only answered some reviews this time. I am back on track now though, so no worries!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Clint sat with a perturbed look about his face. Sitting in cramped quarters too long had him growing antsy fast, and he was tempted to highjack Tony's suit just to get out of the jet. He was a great pilot, but being a passenger had never been his forte. No one was talking and that was the worst of it all; even Stark was just staring absently out the window. It let Clint be alone with his thoughts, and he kept remembering Loki's control. The way he had turned him into something ugly, something he never wanted to go back to. Was it to be the same fate for Joan? She was his friend; young and inexperienced with the true nature of SHIELD. It was true what Tony had said, she was being used for her powers. Strangely enough, it hadn't bothered him until now. Working for SHIELD for so long, he got used to the dirty tactics and could brush it aside, saying it was just 'business'. It was good enough reason to assume Loki wanted her for the same purpose, yet his mind was deceived to think otherwise. When he and Natasha had busted into the room at the old plantation house, Loki looked to be cozying up to the Joan, in a negative way.

He hated Loki, and he more than likely always would. His objective thought was, the man was a rotten seed and he would never change. Clint couldn't fathom why Thor was determined to have Loki find redemption. They had a history of growing up together and that was a bond that never truly left. He had saved Natasha all those years ago too; saw something in her worth saving. Perhaps it was in that reasoning for Thor's insistent behavior. Still didn't make him like the silvertongue any more than he had to though; he'd rather target his ass and smack that mug around a few times just for good measure.

"What are you thinking Barton?" Natasha whispered beside him.

He gazed over at his comrade with the same look he always presented her with; deep respect with no shred of emotion. His feelings for Nat were unclear; he had given her that dumb pet nickname and yet she hadn't kicked his sorry ass for it once. She must have liked it, or at least grown some sentimental attachment to it, "I'm trying to think how Joan will fit into all of this. She is going to have lots of explaining to do to SHIELD when she gets back."

"Do you think she has been compromised?"

Clint shook his head doubtfully, "Not in the way I was. Loki doesn't seem to be controlling her mind yet, though it's probably safe to assume that's the back up plan. I worry that she might actually feel sorry for him."

Natasha hummed in response, "Joan is weak when it comes to helping others. That's why it was so easy to get her into SHIELD in the first place."

"That's true. I think she may learn something from this though. Loki can open doors to your world that you never knew existed. She may see some horrors and mysteries about the world in the end. And she might just discover something about herself too."

"He has...feelings for her. I don't know of what nature, but his attachment to her is unhealthy." Natasha started carefully, "He may not be so willing to break this bond."

"And then what? We ship him off to Asgard while Joan feels the consequences here. If he doesn't want her to suffer, he will have to make a bargain for her life."

"Why does it seem like we are the only ones thinking clearly? The rest all want to _figure_ him out."

Clint smirked, "Because we're SHIELD. We are cold assholes when we have to be and we only see in one direction."

"That's going to come in handy. We will have to make a move if the others stall for too long. I am only in this for getting Joan back and sending him away. I know you are too Clint."

They smiled that assassins smile in union; it was the type that said, don't fuck with us. Well, that's what Clint always thought anyways. They turned away from each other discreetly, Clint returning back to his business of staring out the window. He drifted back to morbid thoughts of his past again to kill the time. It was chilly up in the air, much like the frosted look being sent his way from the God who had overheard the whole conversation.

ooOOoo

Joan sat with Loki, in broad daylight. It felt like it was adding insult to injury; she was already running from SHIELD with a war criminal and here they were, sitting on a park bench like a pair of assholes who might as well having been giving the middle finger to Fury. Loki seemed content with himself, but Joan was not used to being so obtuse about matters.

"You need to relax." Loki recommended bored. He was watching her fiddle about with a creased look of discomfort on her face and it was unsettling.

"I am relaxed!" She snapped.

He raised a skeptical brow, "That is one of the many wonders you supply to me through the bond; I can feel your emotions. You run frazzled too often I might add."

Her eyes were ablaze with rage for a moment, before it deflated. "Why did you do this to me?" She whispered.

"Oh Joan, you act as if I have enslaved you." He said, looking annoyed. It was trying his patients, not having her bend to his will. Really, he wanted her trust to come from her own heart, but it did not seem like she would wane easily. "I took you so I could use you for your gifts and as an added power source which I can access."

"As a power source? What else can you do to me with this...curse?" She refused to call it a bond; that seemed too affectionate.

"I am able to access your thoughts when I can, though you prove good at keeping up walls." A fact that aggravated him all too well, "If I feel it is necessary, I can make you do as I want."

"As you want?" She said with dread.

He grinned, "My, what thoughts to you think I have in mind for you?" Her mind drifted to a sexual nature and it was exactly what he had been planning. He was tired of feeling alone, and with Joan, he would not longer be. Since seeing her presented to him in that prison, he had wanted to break the glass that separated them and take her for his own. By the Norns, the things he wanted to do to her were probably a fantasy that never crossed her innocent mind. He wanted to feel her inside and out; make her cry and gasp until she couldn't walk. Oh the carnal desires it would ruin them both. It was then that he got a delicious idea; something to toy with her boundaries.

Her left hand started to travel on its own accord. She felt it, as it started to trail up from her knee and passed the rim of her dress excruciatingly slow. Her eyes widened as she realized where his intentions were leading. Her fingers brushed her inner thigh and were headed lower for her most intimate of places, "Shall I continue?" He teased.

"You truly are disgusting." She deadpanned. He gave her hand back freely and she clutched it tight in her chest, never having thought she'd miss its control so much.

"You could have fun, if you would just let go of whatever oppression holds you back. Your society is so conformed, yet your media revolves around sexual exploitation and greed."

"Well I don't follow every trend that's put out there."

He seemed thoughtful, "Perhaps you are shy because we are in public. You seemed more...starved for my attention when we were isolated."

"I think you have it backwards. You are starved for my attention and I'm a prude for not bending to your desires."

"Did I not also mention my other reasons for taking you? Truly you are not half bad to look at for a mortal, and you intrigue me. I favor your company the more I spend with you."

It seemed as close to a compliment as she would get coming from him. "I hate to shatter your dreams, but we are not going to become bedroom partners anytime soon. I am not about to whore myself out to you, just because I am in this forced attachment."

"Then it is your loss." He covered with a frown, though she could see the disappointment lurking behind his eyes. He assumed she was just putting up a good front, but it irked him that she was being so headstrong. A God, being turned away by a mortal; Fandral would laugh himself into an early grave from the thought.

"Do I have any benefit in this at all?" She wondered with pursed lips.

"If you are asking if you can control me then the answer is no; you are too weak to ever overcome my will."

His mood had worsened and he seemed bothered to be answering any of these questions. "Of course." She replied dimly.

"Our blood sings to the same song now. Mine can heal yours just as yours can heal mine. If ever I should need you, your body will respond to the call. It would be nearly impossible for you not to. Do not think you do not benefit, for you do."

"In the way you see it." She remarked. "I am a tool to be used at your will."

"Is it not better for you to be cherished this way, than to be some mortal whose existence is meaningless? I have given you a great chance for something more, all I ask is for your cooperation."

"What if I die?"

He frowned for a moment before over coming the feeling, "Then you die. I do not have powers over the border of life and death Joan."

"That must be horrible for you." She inquired.

"Not at the moment; perhaps one day it may be." She felt his sinking emotions; it hadn't occurred to her until now that she had felt them all along. Her mood swings and sudden bursts of anger were all linked to him. His complex seemed focused on the negative and she had never felt a surge of something pure or happy come from him. Truly, he was a lost soul that felt darkness for everything.

"Do you ever read others thoughts for fun?" He poked with a twinge of mischief.

"No! Why would I, that is an invasion of privacy."

"Oh don't be dull. Surely you have been curious."

"I...well I try to control it as best I can." She responded sheepishly.

"But you cannot help it can you? To sneak a peak, knowing you have power over the weak and useless. The feeling frightens you yet you crave it; the power. It has an attractive luster and you feel like a queen, holding this strength over the heads of the subservient."

"You think I am like you?"

"I know you are, even if you have not yet realized it yourself. You cannot lie to yourself and you cannot lie to me."

There was really no reason to respond so instead she stood up from the bench and began to stride away. He was not following her, and when she turned around, he had vanished from her sight. Was this a mercy given to her so she could have her thoughts to herself? He was no doubt, following behind in the shadows; he would never fully abandon her now and she did not know how to feel about that. His words had been unsettling, because she had no qualms that they were true. Did that make her evil; she loved having power, even when she made damn sure on suppressing it. The curse; it was a searing melody playing through her veins, and she could feel him there, deep in her very being. She wanted to test his words, to see if he had a connection to her. With a wicked smile, she entered a local bar.

The place was fairly well kept, with some of the town's people sitting inside. A violinist was playing over an old stereo system, while a middle aged woman served behind the bar. She was a heavy set maiden, with a round face that was sagging and tanned. Her cherry red lips were turned down in a half frown while she polished out a mug. Joan sat on one of the wooden bar stools, next to two young men who smiled her way. She sent a playful wink back while crossing her legs. Looking distracted while ordering a drink, she began to probe one's mind. This is what made her to valuable to SHIELD's linguistics; she could understand any thought no matter the language.

_A nice face with a great pair of legs. She was smiling at me; perhaps I should talk with her. She's no local; maybe American. I always wondered what they were like in bed. Those legs would be nice wrapped around my waist. _

She had to frown at the predictable thought but it was enough to place her scheme in motion. "Excuse me, are you a local here?" She asked sweetly.

"Umm, yes miss." His accent was heavy and she could tell English was not his first language.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about some good places to eat. I am visiting from America." She saw the hungry look in his eye and had to hide the cringe she was feeling. He wasn't all bad looking with a light patch of blonde hair and a strong jaw, but his obvious mannerisms were a turn off. His friend next to him seemed busy with his drink while flirting with a bar maid so she had this one all to herself.

"Aye yes America, lovely place. Perhaps I could show you some places in town myself? I love to help tourists." He chuckled and she laughed with him while placing her hand on his knee. He was overly confident, not jumping at all from her actions.

"Hmm that could be fun." She replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"I do not think we shall have time for that dear." Loki said beside her. It was the whisper of death to her ears. Her new bar friend jumped beside her but she turned around with a grin on her face. "Hi honey, have you met my new friend?" She gestured towards the young man who was shaking in his seat.

Loki eyed him once and turned away in disinterest. He gave her a tight look and she glared back at him darkly, "If we don't hurry, we will miss our dinner reservations." He said through his teeth.

"I thought we were going to eat dinner." The man piped in and for a moment, she was worried Loki may have killed him on the spot.

His eyes narrowed in until they looked like black slits, "You would take another man's wife out to dinner?"

The man's eyes widened before he turned to Joan, "You never said you were married." He mumbled.

"Didn't I? It must have slipped my poor American mind." She replied as if tipsy, when in fact she hadn't even bothered to touch her drink yet. Loki pulled her up from her seat abruptly and practically dragged her outside much to everyone's notice. They walked calmly for a few blocks before he turned to her with a look of malice, "Having fun at my expense?" He spat.

"Why yes, I am so glad I took your advice. I should act like you all the time." She said sarcastically before placing her hands on her hips firmly.

A deep huff escaped him, "Do not test me again Joan, you may not like the punishment."

"Than don't pretend you know me. I will not be some pawn for you to control."

He got in her face, his breath striking her cheeks in cold gusts and his eyes were burning into her soul, "You already are. Accept that fact, because it is not about to change."

He grabbed her hand again and they were walking in a rushed hurry. His grip was extra tight but also freezing and she wondered if she had pushed the boundaries too far. His threatening with punishment did not go unheard and she did not want to suffer through that again. It was the worst pain she could think of and he would do it without hesitation. His possessive lock on her was enough to still her heart and her foolish mind for trying to toy with him again. She squeezed his hand lightly, just to spread the warmth of an apology. After a time, she felt his icy one squeeze back and she knew she was forgiven.

* * *

**Back on track and a long ways to go now. Note, there will be lemons later. Thor's POV is up next after he overheard Clint and Natasha talking. The Avenger's are closing in, but Loki will put up a fight yet and who will Joan side with in the end? Reviews yeah!**


	13. Chapter 13

**xxyangxx2006: Yep I was able to keep good on my character development. Couldn't resist having Joan tease Loki for once, just to turn the tables a bit!**

**SC Girl: Right back into trouble already! I look forward to moving on from the stagnant story in Estonia and things should be picking up after next chapter! I thought Clint would still reflect on Loki's control and it seemed fitting to have him be bitter towards the guy. Haha poor Loki getting teased, he does deserve it when he's an ass though!**

**arb97: Haha I agree as well!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Intriguing indeed! I had to have Joan test those waters, teasing Loki is just too fun! Haha, yep the skirt is staying up until he plays nice, though that's nearly impossible for him! **

**Mz. Phantom: Yeah, I realized lot's of people are probably not able to review this chapter still, and I did a face palm on myself for that! Glad you like the new idea just as much. I kept the characters the same and only fixed small thins to make it brand new again! I totally support you if you decide to go back to writing again and I thank you for the compliment! Yes, I actually have a thicker plot now that this is about magic and not just Loki being a class A stalker! Hope you enjoy all of my other work, though my very first story still needs to be edited all the way through, so sorry for the mistakes in that one! **

**vvolfie: Alright a new fan! I totally re-vamped this story to be more amazing and I am glad you are with the new plot I have created!**

**morbidly-funny: Yep, I couldn't take the doom and gloom anymore, at least I can explore all angles now!**

**JobanaBallack Tee hee, Joan teasing dark Loki! That's bound to have consequences at some point! I was glad to update again, and I enjoy hearing all of your words!**

**ashINwonderland: Yep, I love how much this actually flows and I have so much in store yet! Including more super possessive Loki because that is awesome!**

**makoblue93: Haha I return the eyebrow waggle because stuff is going to happen in the near future! Theirs is a strange love, but it works in this plot frame finally!**

**Vampkestrel Muhaha, yes I shall deliver on those lemons soon!**

**Why so Sirius1236: Icky, I hated the old plot line to the point that I almost gave up! But, things are flowing good again and I am glad you are on board with both stories now!**

**unicornmagik: I love emotionally confused Loki, it is one damn sexy thing for sure! Happy to welcome you to the story and I hope you like this chapter!**

**incompertus: Alright a fellow author! Loving your story too! That bar scene was fun to write and I am glad to hear people have liked it so far!**

**littlenerd: Me too and I hope it attracts new fans, though I am pretty happy with you awesome ones I have already! **

**TearStainedAshes: I love Loki in this one too, and was glad I was able to keep him dark! Yes Lot's for Thor has come up this chapter and things are tensing up in the struggle to find LOAN!**

**LOKI IS KING : Clint was actually easy to write for thank God! Haha Joan teasing poor Loki, he doesn't like that!**

**Jabberwocky92: Haha, well seeing as you are a total Bruce fan, I would be happy to dedicate it to you, and run any ideas by you that I have planned! I actually can't wait to start after all of this is done, though I have finals coming so, updates may go down for a bit :(**

**Adrienne Valentine:**** Glad you have caught up again! You can finally update for the right chapter now too! I like their new relationship better too, and it allows for more plot, and for Joan to stay in her mental state. Love dark, possessive Loki too, though he will have to learn that Joan won't bend to his will that way!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Thor was trying perilously to keep his rage in check, for the safety of his comrades. If he let a fuse blow, the sky would likely turn black and his thunder would come crashing down upon them in the metal tube of the flying device. His problems could not be helped though, for he felt it was his gallant effort to protect Loki's persona. Brothers since infants, a bond so strong that even when he had learnt the truth of Loki's lineage, he had felt no change in the connection they had once shared. They were more than brothers really, and Thor wanted to help Loki realize that again. Regrettably, it was too late to spare him of his sentencing and he would have to deliver him back to Asgard for punishment laid down by the Allfather.

His family; Thor wondered how they would take to their fled, adoptive son. Everything had been handled so wrong in the last moments and Thor knew his parents were filled with grim remorse for what had occurred. However, it did not change the facts of how Loki would need to be treated for his return from exile. His wife surely would have missed his absence. Thor could not fathom it; Loki's estranged marriage to Sigyn. It seemed like he had loved her for one day until the false ring was placed on her finger. After a time, he could not be bothered to spare one measly moment in her presence without growing angered. Thor had watched Sigyn from afar and had discovered she was deeply saddened by Loki's lack of affections her way. Surely she must have felt abandoned when he chose to leave, yet he knew she would welcome him back with open arms as he would reluctantly fall back into them.

Loki had already found someone to replace her; in the oddest of choices. The human, Joan, he knew Loki was keeping her for more than just the sake of her powers. The curse that was cast and the line that was drawn was clearly a mark of Loki's possession of her. It wasn't that she couldn't find someone else to be with; she was physical prevented from ever doing so. Loki would not allow her near the other gender with such a curse, though it was anyone's guess as to what else he wanted with Joan and her gifts. Not that Thor was being judgmental; he had found similar companionship with a mortal; his blessed Jane. Oddly though it was, he had never thought Loki to take on such a different being. Perhaps learning of his lineage had affected him more than he and his family realized.

"I've found something!" Stark called from his seat.

"You were looking for something?" Steve asked with furrowed brows.

"I was hacking into SHIELD's database." Natasha gave him a hard look, "Again. That's beside the point; I was digging around in the file they have on Joan. I think I have figured Loki's reasoning for taking her, if even a little better. Loki can already read peoples thoughts, right Thor?"

"Why yes, with quite a high extent. Most likely more than Joan can succumb to." Thor admitted while trying to figure Tony's question. The metal man was a genius and Thor was able to hold him in high regard with both his brains and his noble passions as a warrior.

"Exactly, so it seems pointless he would have use for Joan. But, thanks to my detour into SHIELD's secret files, I have come up with some information on our tiny, kidnapped telepath that Loki must already know. Her health tests, and brain scans and any other bullshit training she was put through, has led to this conclusion written in by the Director himself." Tony spared a toothy grin to everyone, "_With the proper experience and constant diligence, the subject has the potential for miraculous results in a controlled state of mind. Our scientists believe that Miss Delacroix is capable of extreme violence, if her mutated telepathy should grow beyond her limits. It is cause for alarm to learn that she is able to kill with thought. Her mind has the ability to ensnare the senses and take all energy of a life form. Should such a performance ever occur, the subject would be deemed hostile and would be put to death."_ Tony finished the letter, his voice growing dimmer, as a frown marked his face.

"Joan can kill people with her mind?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't say if she is currently cable of doing what they predict. Now we know why Fury was so quick to name her public enemy number one." Tony said glumly, "Does Loki not already have the ability to kill with thought?"

Thor shook his head, "To my knowledge, I do not believe he is capable of such a feat. For Loki to use his dark magic, requires constant energy reserves and only in short bursts. Joan is different, her abilities are one with her mind and she needs no strength to summon them. I can only guess that Loki will try to give her enough power so she is able to do what SHIELD has feared all along."

"Then we are running out of time." Bruce deducted.

"Does her file say anything about the lacerations on her back? I was with her for her last medical exam." Natasha questioned.

Tony searched through on his device, his brown eyes scanning every letter on the screen, "Yes, it was one of the last entries put in her folder. _Patient was first recovered on the floor of the lavatory, suffering from severe anemia, and blood loss. Blood type: O' negative. Given a transfusion by Black Widow A.K.A. Natasha Romanoff. Five lacerations are found on the patients back; one at the top of the spinal column, two under each shoulder blade and two at the base of the tailbone. Medical tests show a foreign substance that spews from the wounds; undetectable for the human eye._"

"What would the substance be?" Clint asked with a face contorted into disgust.

"Loki's dark magic. It is not fatal to humans, but we Asgardian's can see and smell the substance if the master feels necessary. The Aesir used to have need of such magic with slaves. It mainly represents her being property to Loki. I had not detected it when she was near, so I assume Loki made to keep it hidden."

"Of course he did." Natasha said with a bitter snarl.

Thor's eyes were alight, and he could no longer take to sitting idly by as Loki was ostracized, "Be mindful of your words Agents." He looked Clint and Natasha dead in the eye while everyone else sunk back from his rage; wanting to avoid its wroth at all costs, "You know little of what you speak. Loki may be corrupt presently, but not without reason. You know nothing of his suffering or of his mind and I will not tolerate your insults. When I am present, you keep the doom and gloom to yourself."

"I'll try for your sake big guy, but if Joan is put to harm, than the deals off." Clint pronounced deadly.

Thor took to agreement in this, for he would follow true to that plight indefinitely. He turned his head to the small female with red hair. She was quite the warrior and almost as proud as Sif. They also shared the same attitude when it came to Loki apparently, "I follow in you footsteps, prince of thunder." Her raspy voice answered.

"And I apologize as well, for my anger. It is not good to have animosity with comrades before battle and I hope I did not plague everyone's mood." He placed a hand over his heart, such as he would do for any of his warriors in Asgard. He trusted the Avenger's equally to the warriors three, for both teams held courage and moral to protect their world to the death.

"I hate to break up the bonding moment, but we have a worse problem. Fury wrote this last entry in Joan's file, and it's uglier than a white dress on prom night. _Agent Delacroix, sanction of Linguistics to SHIELD, M.I.A., extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Latest Location known; Tallinn, Estonia._"

"Tell that pilot of yours to step on it." Steve ordered.

"Jesus Rodgers, this isn't a race car." Tony said while standing from his seat. Everyone watched as he pulled out a metal suitcase, which quickly transformed into his armor.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked bewildered.

"Someone has to get there before SHIELD. Come on big boots." He tapped Thor on his bicep while opening the door by the wing of the jet. A freezing gust came choking down the isle of the jet as Tony prepared the jump. Hair was flying about everyone's face while Thor looked back at his comrades who would have to stay behind.

"So what; we just sit here?" Bruce called over the blustery wind.

"We have no other choice Banner, Joan is running out of time." Tony yelled before he rocketed out of the plane.

Thor wasted no time and quickly followed out of the small doorway, into the cold air of the sky. They were not far from their destination; he only prayed to Odin they would not be too late. He followed the trail of light from Iron Man's boots all while being reminded of a child's laughter when he first discovered fire. It had been Loki's when he was a child, and Thor would never forget the light that danced in his green eyes. It was something that had vanished when the flames had been smote, and was never ignited again.

ooOOoo

They were still walking by the faces of everyone in town when Joan heard it. A light and fluty whistle that was both joyful and bright. Two children ran by her; a boy and a girl with hair the color of spun gold. He was high in spirit and had big brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate. The girl was short, with bows in her hair and a pink dress that made her blue eyes look like cotton candy from the summer fair. They chased each other gaily before a stern voice beckoned them back again. Joan watched as they disappeared from her sight and she turned away, being greeted with green eyes and a taunting voice again.

"If you stare too long, the mother will think you are trying to kidnap them." He mocked flatly.

"Oh, so funny." She deadpanned with a grumble.

"Do you want children?" He suddenly asked and it made her heart skip with anxiety.

"I...Perhaps one day, when I am ready, I'm still young."

"How old are you?" He interrupted.

The question surprised her for a moment. "Twenty-four."

His eyes blinked while his face retained a blank stare, "Is that old here?"

"No. I'm not about to drop dead on the sidewalk so no worries." Her morbid joke made him silent, and she wondered how much her mortality bothered him. "Why the sudden curiosity in me being a mother?" She affronted.

"I was only speculating. I was attempting to visualize how you would be as a mother."

"I don't want to hear your answer." She interrupted abruptly, in fear of being ridiculed.

"Than I shall keep my thoughts to myself."

She frowned as he discontinued his talking; almost too easily. She supposed it was all a ploy to have her ask out of genuine interest but she failed to take the bait. "Do you want children?"

"I already am a father." He responded automatically, as if he anticipated that question. She tore her hand from his and created distance abruptly. It felt like a betrayal of her trust in him, or what little there was to begin with. Her mind was all boggled with thoughts on how to decode that answer, but really it only had one meaning. He had children with someone else and that was the way it was. He was a God after all, and generations older than herself. They were probably spawned of his beautiful, immortal wife. The idea made her want to grind her teeth into something hard, or put her fist through the wall, but that wouldn't help or change the circumstance, "This news disgruntles you." It wasn't a question.

She held her shoulders up and put on a false smile. "It weird's me out. I'm starting think you're an old man."

"Joan, you are a terrible liar. Or have I already informed you of that?"

"No, I know I am." She muttered with less cheer then before.

"So, why does this news upset you?" He persisted.

"I'm not sure; perhaps for the same reason you were ready to kill that guy in the bar."

He stiffened slightly from the mention before shaking it off, "I do not think it is in the same reasoning."

"My mistake." She said softly.

The wood side paneling of the motel came into view, and Joan thought it was the funniest sight. It was a strange vacation indeed, them walking in and out of public like nothing was wrong. It was almost the best trip she had taken if it weren't for those few added details that spoiled everything; Loki kidnapping her, cursing her and them both being targeted by SHIELD. Yeah, if it wasn't for those tiny incidents, she would have definitely brought her camera.

"I keep thinking we should be running." She said to him as they passed through the empty lobby.

"Only guilty people run Joan." He combated back.

"But we are guilty. You're a wanted war criminal, and I am the poor sucker led in to help you. I will surely be fired after this, and I'll have no where else to go."

"I won't leave you alone." He said as they paused at the door of their room.

She frowned. "I have come to the conclusion that you are either stubborn, or incredibly stupid." He scowled at the insult. "You are going to be taken away! There is no escape for you and me."

He had an answer for everything though, "If only you could perceive things, as I do."

"What does that mean?"

Her question went unanswered as he brushed passed her. Come to think of it, almost all of her questions went unanswered by him. She still knew jack shit about him, and he seemed adamant on keeping things that way all the while he was attempting to know everything about her. She watched him closely as he walked around the room, still sticking to his terrestrial fashion. He was in deep thought; about his next plan maybe?

"Lie down on the bed." He commanded suddenly.

She glared at him. "No, I am not doing that."

"Joan, obey me for once, and do as you are told." He looked her over coldly, and her shoulders sagged before she submitted like a scolded puppy; how humiliating.

She propped herself up against the pillows while kicking her shoes to the floor. He approached like a predator, and she felt as if the very walls were breathing around her. He sat on the left side of the bed, his face studying her reaction, which was something between 'oh my God, or help me!' His lean fingers came her way and she flinched back before he scowled, "Do not flatter yourself, those are not my intentions."

She glowed bright red as a flame, in embarrassment and resentment. "That's not why I flinched back."

He glowered at her, "Now close your eyes, and keep still."

Her eyelids felt like steel traps as they shut tight. His hands were on either side of her face and she felt his icy tips prod her temple lightly. The pressure was light there, but underneath her skin, a ceasing feeling took over. Her brain strained out of control and she felt every spasm hit her hard. It felt like her ears were ready to burst and she couldn't hear anything in the room. She was barely aware that Loki was even still in contact with her, when she felt darkness consume her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Someone was shaking her gently. Her forehead creased while she moaned in annoyance and discomfort. Two hands were on the side of her face, tapping her cheek to command her back to the light. Both of her arms hung flaccid at her sides, lying soft against a spongy material. A weight was on her stomach and her legs were straight out beneath her. Her eyes felt like they had been sewn shut as she tried to open them. They were as stubborn as a door on a rusty hinge when they started to creak open enough to allow lightness back in. She saw a shadow above her, and it slowly turned into the shape of a person. Loki was straddling her waist, a look of revered concern on his face. He gained relief as her eyes fully opened. It was his hands that were entwined on both her cheeks, lightly brushing back her hair in a soothing motion.

"Joan, can you hear me?" His voice was faint but she could make out the words and answered with a nod. "What did you do to me?" She asked groggily.

"I suppose you were not ready for all of the energy I attempted to give you." He said frankly, not a shred of guilt to be found.

"Can you get off me?" She wiggled underneath his weight and was surprised to find him quite heavy.

"Why, does this bother you?" His face was serious, and she couldn't engage in what he was thinking.

"Yes actually, it feels submissive."

In a rush of air, he had reversed the position; she was now the master on top and he was slave below, "Now you have the opportunity to command. Do something to me." He urged with need.

Her innocent mind took over, and she felt defenseless as all of her walls came crashing down. "No thank you." She was sure her face was red, but she didn't care, she just wanted out of his embrace. Humiliation and the feeling of being less experienced was enough to have her mind reeling with every reason not to submit.

He chuckled darkly as he sat up, still holding her atop his waist as he cradled her like a porcelain doll. His head rested in the proximity of her chest, and surely he could hear her heart hammering deep inside, "You are so innocent that sometimes I forget. Rightfully I have no idea how to handle you. Imagine that; myself, lost at something?"

"Vexing indeed." She said sarcastically.

He was stealing all of her heat away with his cold body; she could feel the misty fog trapped between their clothes, "What happened to the daring woman from the bar; or are you only friendly with humans?" His tone had edge and she had to handle with care, her answer.

"I'm not friendly with anyone that way." His body was hard against hers, and his growing arousal was prominent enough to make her aware of the beast she was keeping company with. He was stirring beneath her and nearly growling in hunger for her body. His hands stroked up her sides with nimble fingers, making everything in her body respond in tingles of enjoyment and pleasure.

"Would you like to be?" He asked in a husky voice.

Shit, if that wasn't a deal breaker. She was sick of being treated as his possession and plaything. "No" She replied tightly.

She pushed out of his grasp suddenly and he looked positively enraged at her answer, "My fragile Joan, I promise to be gentle unless you ask otherwise." His face was filled with something powerful; lust, obsession, want and desperation.

"I ask nothing from you, except a good night's sleep." She smiled sweetly before disappearing into the bathroom. She rested her head against the door and listened to his sounds of irritation through the painted wood. He was off the bed in a hurry and was moving around with agitated stomps and other dark sounds that emitted from his mouth. A snicker escaped her lips because he reminder her of a bear in a cave. She had probably bruised his ego one to many times that day and would pay for it later, but for now, the reward of victory was just as sweet.

* * *

**Poor Loki is cock blocked at every turn! So Nick Fury's POV is up next. We need to know how SHIELD is doing after all. The race is on to see which team gets to Joan first. Reviews yeah!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Adrienne Valentine: Tee Hee, poor Loki indeed. They still have a lot to talk over including his frost giant form, but come problems arise this chapter and Loki might not be glad he didn't be nicer earlier. More on Tony and Thor as well as Fury this chapter!**

**MikaMurha: Don't worry I have those moments all planned out, and I write long stories usually so lot's to come yet!**

**Fat Old Sun: Loki is such a scoundrel to everyone isn't he? It was great writing for Thor, and now I will probably add them all in together, because shit went down this chapter which changes everything!**

**vvolfie: Even though I am the write, I cheer for them too! Yes, lot's of melting will happen yet, and I think Loki may just start to feel some guilt.**

**littlenerd : Thanks again, I love to hear I am doing good!**

**CamilleM : Glad you love it! Haha, no fan girl would cock block, that's for sure! We are all weak!**

**LadyofMischiefandDeduction: Ummhmm, she is being little miss runway and Loki can be impatient. A drastic change has occurred this chapter, and everything is in motion now!**

**JobanaBallack: I am always glad to know people like my OC's! Poor Loki, getting blocked at every turn! Fury was a challenge but I think I did okay!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: That mans the dragon in black!**

**tori-victoria: Glad you are enjoying! Don't worry, I have a happy ending planned. It's always darkest before the dawn, and even if it seems like there is no hope, it will shine bright in the end!**

**DanAlaya: Silly Steve! Ah, Firefly by Joss Whedon himself! I watched it on netflix! Damn SHIELD and their habit to keep secrets, it really is shitty! I think I went alright with Fury's POV, with out making him be the total dill hole of the century! Hee hee, of course we know what was on Loki's mind! The deal of course was a spur of the moment type thing, and I think Loki would rather have Joan come to him with her own desires. Of course, the frost giant thing will still be a big debate between them. This chapter kind of stalls Loki being an ass for now, because he now has bigger issues! I'll let you read on!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Urgh, yep no rape for this story! Joan is indeed a virgin, though Loki would be somewhat familiar with because of Sigyn. She is something different for him though, being mortal and so opposed of who and what he is. Lot's of angst there! Oh dear, I think I made everyone hate Fury! His POV kind of clarifies his views on things though so hopefully that changes! Joan's powers are going to be a problem but they will cross that bridge when they come to it. Loki already tried, but we are unaware if he was successful yet. This chapter helps explain that very clear! Thank you again for always sticking with me! **

**AliviaAutopsy: Opps, my fault because of the AN from before! Any who, yes I would be like Joan too and want to run, though this chapter might stall Loki having to go back to prison!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Woo hoo, no more review problems! Joan needed some kick ass power, and I am glad people are liking it! More of it is umm explained this chapter! This was such an easy update because I was waiting to get to this part!**

**xxyangxx2006: Haha, I am so cruel to Loki aren't I! Glad you like her powers, because they are talked about more this chapter, and well, let's just say shit goes down!**

**LOKI IS KING: Haha oh Thor! Poor Loki is getting dodged left right and center! Teams collide and Fury's POV is up, so enjoy!**

**TearStainedAshes: I know, I would have given in way before and here's Joan, holding up her virtue from the God of freaking Lies! Oh gosh, I need to read this book! I keep hearing the entire scoop on it and I have to know what happens! Haha, what can I say, I'm a Potter nerd! This chapter is suspenseful and I hope you likey! **

**PrinceEmbree: Welcome and thank you for the R&R I love to hear people loving this!**

**PlutoCookie: I love welcoming a fan to all stories and I am glad you are here for the journey!**

**morbidly-funny: Oh Loki, how we all love you. All the fan girls would have you since Joan doesn't! I know right, her powers are sweet and there is more to come on them...very soon *hint hint!***

**Aeon Echelon: Glad I have you hooked! I have tried to make this as original as possible! I happen to like dark Loki, I know lots of people like to have him change so he gets the girl, but who says he can't be evil and get the girl too! I am honored you think highly of my fic and I will try to update as often as I can!**

**lolHolly****:**** Welcome and thank you. Also, happy belated birthday, I noticed was in order on your Bio! P.S. I hope that didn't seem creepy!**

**kyuubecky:**** I hopes these means you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Nick Fury was tired. The blood in his veins felt like turtles on a race at they pace it was pumping through his system. He was a practical man, and even sometimes bent the rules just to get the job done. The Helicarrier was cloaked in the sky as it raced towards Tallinn. Agent Delacroix, or Joan was still missing and Fury was worried. The assumption of naming Joan enemy number one had raised some eyebrows his way, but it was his duty to say so. Her powers were unpredictable at best, and with Loki manipulating her; lord knows how little time they had left. They had watched Joan since she was a toddler; three years old to be exact. He had still been climbing the ranks in his youth, not even aware he would one day be Director. She was the first mutant to be enlisted by SHIELD since she had shown the potential to be first class. At the time, he or SHIELD did not understand what that responsibility meant. It was crystal clear now though and it was like a flashing sign in front of his windshield; she was a threat. He had always been hard on her, bringing down discipline and order for reasons to keep her in line, and out of fear. It was a bad satire: a grown man being afraid of a girl who had only reached womanhood.

"Hill, how are we tracking?" His voice was loud, and strong when giving directions. Maria was his most trusted Agent since Barton and Romanoff had signed off to be with the Avenger's. On paper they were still with SHIELD, but that was just a formality at this point.

"We're coming along good sir. We should reach Tallinn before sunrise."

"Any sign or whisper of the Avenger's?"

"No sir, but we will keep looking. I will keep you posted."

"You'd better. I am tired of Stark thinking he is his own army." True he was annoyed with Stark, but mostly because he didn't fully understand what they would be dealing with. If the Avenger's had plans to go and send Loki away while bringing Joan back, they would be in for a surprise. Since Thor's landing in New Mexico, SHIELD's research on Asgard had only increased, and he knew that the connection Loki had magically formed would not be as easy to break with just a pair of scissors.

They had found the two again with a face trace, and Joan had been with him this time. This news was disconcerting because it led to some few different possibilities, number one being; Joan had joined with Loki. He was trying to keep from concluding it was that though, because she did not look entirely thrilled with the circumstances; quite the opposite, she looked repulsed. He couldn't make heads or tails out of why she hadn't tried to escape on her own. Perhaps the bond caused her more bodily harm than the science team had first assumed. He was going in with less than half the facts and that did anything but ease his tensions. He was tighter than a spring and was jacked to get some work done. It was time for Earth to be finished with Loki, and before he was sent away, Fury would look upon him with a smile.

"Sir, we are picking up strong headwinds. This is going to cause turbulence and delay our time back." Hill announced as she turned to face him in her gear.

"By how much?" He said through gritted teeth.

"By a half an hour; maybe longer."

"Do anything you can to make the most efficient time. We don't have time for delays or set backs Hill."

"Sir." She nodded affirmatively before taking command to the pilot and crew.

He ran a hand over his skull trimmed head while feeling the effects of stress. There was no such thing as vacation in SHIELD, especially as Director, but Hell, he sure needed one right about now. The whole world could use a vacation from alien invasions as well, yet he knew Loki was only one problem that they had faced. SWORD had said much the same from their base outside the atmosphere, which meant when one mess was cleaned up, he would be right back with a mop and bucket for the next one.

ooOOoo

Joan didn't know why she was standing awkwardly in the bathroom. May haps she was hiding from one dark devil and his temper tantrum. She was running out of reasons to stay locked up in the cubicle space; it was not as if she had sleepwear and she had already had a refreshing ice shower, which she was not in a hurry to have again. Knowing his current mood, he would make the water freeze in the pipelines anyway. She was looking at herself in the mirror, yet only a stranger did she see. Her body revolved around slowly and she lifted her hair up to look at the one scar that was always hidden by her locks. She wanted to say it was tolerable, but she still thought them odious things to peer at. At least they weren't torn or jagged. Heaving a sigh, she let her hair fall and she turned the light off in the bathroom before exiting.

His head didn't look up when she entered, in fact, he seemed adamant on watching his hands like they were the latest TV news. His size dominated the center of the bed and he was sitting with a perplexed look on his face. It was surprising to see he was still in the same clothes; she thought he would have discarded them by now. Not that she was waiting for him to be in nothing; her mind melted at the idea and she wished those thoughts would stop invading her mind. His long finger pointed straight to the chair, "We are reversing roles tonight."

She looked to the chair and then back to him. "Seriously? You are forcing me to sleep in that uncomfortable thing?"

"Well I am certainly not sharing a bed with you; my hands tend to wander much to your dismay." He grumbled with a dark look.

She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Fine, but I'll take my chances with the floor; I have back problems." She deadpanned while giving him a look. He returned it with a vacant stare as she started to shuffle around the room for a pillow and covers. He watched her curiously as she stole a pillow from the bed and started to fluff it before lying on the hard ground, "No covers?" He taunted.

"No, now leave me alone." Her tone was sharp, and he took the hint to stop. Her head was still hurting, and she just wanted silence.

He was certain she was asleep as he watched her from his place on the bed. His ankles were crossed casually and he was still dressed in the coat and dress shirt. Her small shoulders were heaving up and down with every breath she took while her hair fanned around the pillow in a mess of caramel strands. The scar on her neck was visible, and it reminded him of the bond: how close they truly were even if she denied it. A twinge of guilt had struck him when she thought herself unattractive because of his doings. He wanted to make her feel beautiful and the thought of the brandings on her back only made her more appealing to him. It occurred to him that they were both acting childish at that very moment; him taking the bed and her choosing the floor to prove a point. His brow line sunk further into a frown as he found himself standing and silently making his way over to her. He got down on both knees and covered them with the duvet from the bed before falling into a spooning position behind her. He detested coddling and even more so being coddled, but he wanted to be near her. She breathed into the warmth of the covers and settled in deeper beside him. He placed a cold kiss with his lips on the back of her neck, before trying to sleep. It proved difficult for his thoughts were running frantic. Was he so desperate for the affections of a mortal? At first he thought it was harmless infatuation, but as time lingered, he could think of nothing else without Joan crossing his mind first. The bond was partially to blame for that, but he wouldn't apologize. He lived by the rule of taking what you want the moment you desired it, and be damned the consequences. The thought was comforting, and it lulled him into sleep beside his Joan.

She hadn't been sleeping, when he made the bold decision to join her on the ground. It was too difficult to find sleep because her head felt like it was bleeding on the inside. His cold lips had touched the hot flesh of her neck, directly on her scar. It had scorched her inside and out with a mixture of feelings. He mistook her movements for comfort, but she was still suffering a massive headache. His breath was chilly as it floated down her flesh. At that moment, she felt constricted and wanted him away. Something was wrong; her body was buzzing and she wanted to break free. She shot out of his arms and leapt down into the corner. He of course, was awoken abruptly, and his eyes searched the room until landing on her panting form.

"Joan?" His eyes were mysterious as he gazed at her.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me!" She cried as she held her head in her hands.

He stood out of the tangled blankets and came closer and closer; her heart beat at ever step he took. He knelt down beside her and tilted her face up by her chin. Her eyes were pinched shut while trying to overcome the pain; it felt like thousands of needles were jabbing into her temporal lobe, "Joan, you have to stay calm." He instructed but she was barely aware of his voice anymore. His hands on her skin made every muscle in her body jolt in agitation.

"I said, don't touch me!" Her eyes faded to black and she sent Loki flying away from her, into the far off wall. His body molded into the drywall and he landed harshly on the ground with the debris falling all around him. He groaned while settling up on all fours. His eyes were dazed but he found her back in the corner, shuddering with a menacing look in her eyes. He growled at her but was startled to see her whole iris's had diluted to black. His mind was seized by her, and he collapsed in pain while letting out a cry of anguish. His fingers dug into his hair as he tried to fight her out, but the damage had been done: his powers had awoken her darkest gifts, and she retaliated on him. He was on the ground, withering in pain when he noticed she was standing above him, with hate in her eyes. It wasn't Joan anymore; she had receded to the back of her own mind. "You do not own me, you do not have me, and you never will." She spat.

He gritted his teeth, and had to pray for forgiveness for his next actions. With all the strength he could muster, he kicked her legs out from under her and trapped her body under his weight. He was choking for air from the loss of energy while she kicked and thrashed underneath him. He held both her wrists in his hand as she muttered phrases from her tongue darkly like an oracle. He tried to enter her own mind and break her powers, but she had weakened his state with the assault, "Joan you have to listen; this is not you, it is the powers I gave you that have turned you into this." He tried to feel her emotions, but they were all black. The bond was drawing everything to her, and he felt lost without the usual connection.

Her mind dug back into his and he could not escape its wrath. He felt his body torn away from her and he was cast out the window, going into free fall in the town. He awaited the hard impact of the stone road below, but something cold and hard caught him under his arms. His weaken eyes looked up, to see the egotistical face of none other than Tony Stark. He was in his armor and they were floating above the town: him in the billionaires' arms, how humiliating.

"Hey, we were just looking for you." He commented sarcastically.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He mumbled, yet it wasn't far from the truth.

"Really? That's flattering. Hey Thor, I found something of yours." He gestured as the thunder God came flying down to join them.

Oh how wonderful: being saved by the almighty Thor was the cherry on top of it all, "Loki, what have you done with Joan." Hell, if that wasn't the question of the year he thought sardonically.

"She's right there." He nodded to the broken window and everyone's face fell. Joan was looking at all of them, with pure damnation.

"Whoa, she's looked better." Tony wavered in his flight, "What happened?"

Loki felt his lips curl back, and his tongue felt heavy with what he was about to ask. His pride would never be the same, but he had to do something drastic if they were to save Joan, "I cannot believe the words are falling from my mouth, but Avenger's...I need your help."

* * *

**So Joan's life has gone to complete shit. And now the Avenger's and Loki have to work together, I smell disaster. SHIELD is of course going to arrive soon too, and things take off from here. Reviews yeah!**


	15. Chapter 15

**TheHoneyBadgerNight: Snickers, I know right! Let's see how this all plays out!**

**AliviaAutopsy: Total shocker right? I surprised myself in making that decision but something bad had to go down eventually! Gotta love Tony for breaking the ice!**

**littlenerd: Longer chapter this time, and I hope it's good!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Oh yeah, it's stuck up there now!**

**JobanaBallack: He's like a bad child, breaking toys! The Avenger's are all here to help and yes poor Nick, after this chapter, he needs a vacation!**

**Eliana123: I have only ever seen that X-men once, but I suppose it is kind of like that! Well I am glad we had the same idea, and you can still use it, I totally don't own the concept or anything like that! Hope you like this one!**

**TearStainedAshes: Hee Hee, unexpected! WOO HOO, I just had a True Blood fit. Season 5 is shipping up to be pretty sweet already! I am waiting for LOAN to happen to, though now that Fanfic is being all strict about MA rating, I have to be careful what I put into my story. If they start deleting peoples work because of graphic detail, I think they will lose lots of supporters of the site. I am such a Potter dork, and I will have to get back into reading from their archive again, starting with yours! Hope this is intense!**

**G.U.3.S.S: Haha Loki does deserve for this to happen I suppose! Indeed, I did give lots of foreshadowing to her impending doom. When Joan has awakened from her urhh...state, I will definitely explain her emotions of the situation, and see if she was protecting him or not. You must have powers like Joan, because you totally read my mind! I have a whole Asgard thing planned on my computer already, and Sigyn will be appearing. A little ways to go yet, but rest assured its happening! It probably seems like I make Sigyn an antagonist in my stories, though I don't really hate the character, I just find her to be bland and very much the same in every story I read. **

**LOKI IS KING: Crazy Joan! Some one said it was like Mary-Anne from true blood, and I agreed! The avenger's are never far, and lot's of them present this chapter!**

**morbidly-funny****:**** I love those dance moments! Hope I kept you waiting long enough, this chapter turned out to be kind of a train wreck in my opinion but I hope its good!**

**BeccaRomano: This chapter was a little longer, so I hope the wait wasn't so terrible!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Hehe, so long as it's a Loki kitten! Wow, my mind takes me to strange places sometimes!**

**LadyofMischiefandDeduction: Yep, the roles have reversed somewhat. Loki now has to tend to Joan's problems and she's the crazy one! Next chapter will reveal more about what has happened to her, but this one is just about saving that poor girl!**

**Secret Queen: It's funny, I always think of story updates that way too! That little TV show, you wait to welcome into your life every week and the characters are suddenly people you cheer for! Hope this update lives up to that hype again!**

**xxyangxx2006: Exactly, I didn't want people to think Fury was an ass just for the hell of it! Oh, there are some side effects indeed, I'll let you find out what those are here!**

**CamilleM: Oh, I love it when my mind wanders! Loki definitely is a catalyst to that! Here's to hoping it wanders some more!**

**HauntedMonster: Too right, that man needs a spanking (I volunteer!) Any who... Joan is having some issues, so lets hope our avenger's can save the day once again.**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf : By God, it is no way an easy feat writing two stories! Luckily, my sequel with Halios should be done in 10 chapters, and I can focus wholly on this one. Don't know how long this one will be, I have an ending, I just don't see where I can put it at the moment! I thought Loki deserved to know Joan's pain, and this may help him along with his feelings too! This chapter was actually longer than most so I hope it satisfies!**

**kyuubecky : It is totally cool that you didn't review every single chapter! I am happy you did as much as you had, I know how hard it can be to stop when you want to keep reading! Glad you have caught up to the rest now, and I love hearing your awesome feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing buy my OC**

* * *

Joan had never looked so awful and attractive all at once. Her eyes were not her own: the beautiful honey hazel had been replaced by ink black and Loki was left feeling nostalgic. The new power she was host to made him slightly more attracted though and hell be damned if it wasn't the worst timing in the world. Stark and Thor were dumbstruck at the sight of her.

"Wait, you want our help; is that what you're asking?" Stark asked bewildered. Loki felt his arms becoming numb from being held an in awkward position and all the blood was rushing out of his arms.

"Yes, now would you mind unhanding me?"

Tony dropped Loki on the ground, and he grunted like an animal when he felt the bruising impact of the cobblestone. He sat up slowly, only to grab his head painfully when Joan started to attack again. Thor collapsed beside him, mirroring the same expression of pain on his contorted face. Stark was still hovering above: obviously his suit prevented Joan's neural-attack.

"Iron Man, you must get a hold of Joan!" Thor called between his clenched teeth.

Panic struck Loki. He wasn't about to lose his investment to the Avenger's. Also, a small part of him would turn savage is she was brought to harm. He had a connection with her that went beyond the means of magic, and he wanted her in the most intimate of ways. They had hurt each other, but Loki could forgive that if he could bring her back to reality. "Wait." He tried to stand, but his muscles felt strained like elastics pulled too tight.

Stark was already flying to Joan, his mask was down and Joan bore at him as if he were a stranger: or a threat, "Joan, you need to listen. It's Tony, I'm here to help you kid." Joan took the moment to attack him when he was vulnerable with his mask down. The whites of her eyes completely vanished and Stark yelled out in pain, before he shielded himself in his suit once more, "Alright, if that's the way you want to play."

The beams of light in his hands glowed and he took aim at Joan. Thor and Loki both called out to stop him, but they were too late. However, his efforts had been in vain, for as soon as he took fire, the energy deflected off of a protective dome that Joan was enveloped in. Iron Man went crashing into a twin building in close proximity to the Gods on the ground. The loud crash of brick falling crushed him into an oppressive hug like a lover. The light in his chest destroyed most of the rubble around him and he crawled out slowly from the crevice.

"Okay so she has a few tricks. What the Hell did you do to her exactly?"

"I simply expanded her potential. Perhaps I broadened her horizons a little too much." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really? You know, you might want to show some guilt for your actions. She is suspected of being violent and Fury wants to terminate her."

Loki's smooth façade melted away in replace of rage. How dare Fury want to kill her. She was his, and he wasn't about to let him come in and steal his most valued...what was she to him? A possession; Joan hated being seen that way, and he had more feelings spread her way to account for such a cold term. She was something to him, and he needed to get her back to figure out what they shared, "Than you will need my help. She cannot be restored to her own mind with my assistance."

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and he cursed silently under his breath, "Brother, how could you have done this to a mortal?"

He shook his head with remorse, "You act so surprised every time I make the same mistake. When will you learn that I thrive in being this way? I am not some mold for you to shape Thor, and it is time you let go of me as your brother. I am no more your family than I am a friend. This is out of pure convenience that I help you now."

"Hate to break up the old family reunion, but we have a problem." Stark was watching the lights that blazed ahead in the sky. The fortress of SHIELD had found them, and at the worst opportune time.

Loki turned back to grab Joan, but she was nowhere to be seen, "Oh, we have a much worse problem." Loki uttered darkly.

"Shit, where did she go?" Before he even got an answer to his own question, Stark took off into the sky, scoping for Joan.

Agents were parachuting out of the Helicarrier and the searchlights were on high as they turned the night into day, "Come Loki, we must find Joan before they do."

The sound of his name in replace of 'brother' made him grow still for a moment before he scowled, "Splitting up would be faster."

And with that, he took off from Thor, shifting back into his armor as he went. The night was damp, and he barely fit through the tight alleyways of Tallinn as he searched for Joan. All he could feel from the bond was blackened emotions, and her mind was a hollow abyss. He could pick up the sounds of boots trudging on the ground: the SHIELD agents were searching for both their faces, but they were clueless as to what had happened to Joan, which meant trouble for them in the most horrible of ways. Her current state of mind was beyond violent, and he needed to save her from herself. He thought the situation a tad humorous though not in the usual sense: never was he the one to play the knight in shining armor. Needless to say, the feeling he had about it now, was dreadful. Joan was hogging the limelight of being evil: that wouldn't do.

"Loki." He froze on the spot while his face twisted up into a smirk, "I must say, the idea of you sneaking up on me has grown stagnant."

Agent Romanoff was glaring at him with all the hate her minty eyes could muster as he turned around to face her. A pathetic pistol was situated between her palms like it was apart of her body, "Surrender now, and tell me where Joan is."

He laughed cruelly, "I happened to have misplaced her. I wonder, have you seen her recently; she is not hard to miss with her small frame and crazed eyes."

The red haired devil pulled a face before her Hawk partner appeared beside her, "Nat we have a situation-" He paused when he saw Loki, "Jesus, you broke Joan." He seethed. Natasha watched as Barton suddenly charged at the God. Loki made a quick sidestep and tripped the Hawk to his feet.

"Disappointing." He clicked his tongue in a daunting manner, "Your partner has more fight than you Agent Barton. Perhaps I was wrong, you lack heart."

"Clint, what did you mean by Joan is broken?" Natasha asked before Clint could make another lunge at Loki. The alley was cramped and Loki felt stifled being enclosed with the two. They were such an obvious pair to be in love, that it made Loki sick. He had to block out the visual: it was all too much. Something in his heart murmured; envy, for what had escaped him.

"Stark's looking for her; he said she's gone off the deep end."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Tony's a drama king."

"Not this time Nat. Joan is...broken." She helped him back on his feet and he brushed himself off with a heated look towards the God, "And apparently he's helping us."

"You knew and you still attacked me? I am a fellow comrade, and it wounds me that you could be so deceiving." Loki said sarcastically while the agents both spared dead expressions his way.

A big argument was headed their way, until gunfire in the distance made their heads spin in the same direction. Loki took off from them before they could keep up. The familiar feeling of Joan was near, and he felt desperation to reach her. Truthfully, this problem was entirely his fault; again. It seemed to be an endless cycle, only he had all to lose this time. Joan was worth saving, because she saw value in him that went beyond his wicked ways. All he had to do was extend his hand, and hope she would find her way back.

ooOOoo

The Helicarrier was frantically busy above the sleeping city of Tallinn. Though it was doubtful that any were sleeping now; SHIELD had brought down the nightmare. If Maria hadn't have been present, she wouldn't have believed it. Joan's eerie face on the monitor had sent her ass over tea kettle. They had been too late; Loki had tinkered with Joan to the point of no repair; or that was how she saw it. SHIELD had equal parts in the blame though. Fury had ordered Joan to go back with Tony to Avenger's Tower the night Loki took her. He had stolen a lethal weapon in the form of a helpless young woman. Taking advantage of her frailty, he had messed with something beyond his understanding and now they had a force attacking them that was nearly hopeless to control.

"Hill, I need more agents on the ground now!" Fury demanded with a fist smash on the metal table.

"There are no more troops to deploy sir. We have all our troops down there with the Avenger's. There is little we can do now."

Maria's eyes widened before she retained her cool composure. Fury was strapping on weapons, "I'm going down with them."

She saw the look of conflict in his eye. Truly, none of them wished harm to Joan; hell, Maria had been her roommate for the past few years. She knew the ins and outs of her fears, down to her favorite celebrities, "Sir, I would highly advise against that."

"I know, but what choice do we have Hill. You take command until my foreseeable return." He turned out of the bridge, and Maria was left with the questionable stares of the other workers on the bridge.

"You heard him. We have to keep monitoring the situation. Find a weak spot on Delacroix, so we can fire."

She turned her attention back to the battle with her hands firmly on her hips. Joan was surrounded and yet the quantity of soldiers was already out done. Something dark, and not of this world was protecting her. Loki's forced bond was repelling every attack they had thrown at her. Speaking of said villain, he came out of nowhere like the mist, and his eyes were set on Joan.

"Hey, so I know you're not used to being helpful, but do you think you could get a move on with Joan's mind here." Tony asked impatiently as he flew down to the God.

"I need to be close, and have her preferably unconscious." Loki deadpanned.

"Unconscious huh? That's going to be a problem."

Shots were fired on Joan again, and it was Fury who was holding the gun. Joan's smoldering eyes flashed to him, and the Director was left defenseless, "Miss Delacroix, Its Director Fury. Surrender now or we will be forced to terminate you. I think I speak for all here when saying none of us want to do that."

A wretched snarl was on her face, and a hollow laugh chilled everyone's spine as it left through her lips, "It is your blood that shall spill, for the weakest of hearts shan't survive my wroth." He voice was dripping with putrid hate, and it did not sound like Joan's usual flinty voice.

"Now would be a good time to bring in the Hulk." Steve said as a look of dread settled upon everyone.

"No, that beast would kill her." Loki said coldly.

"He's learned control, and besides, he's the last hope we have. I'm calling in the big guy." Tony said before he took off to find Banner.

Maria saw it happen; black veins were pulsing like a heartbeat on the sides of Joan's temples. The power was having a degradation effect, and killing her slowly inside, "Agent Kolsac, take command of the bridge." The young man stood with a salute as Hill disengaged from her position of authority. She was loading up her gun; thinking of eight ways to come up with a solution. Joan needed to be stopped now, before others, or herself were killed. Of course, to save the many, one would have to be sacrificed and if time was running against them, which she was certain it was, than Joan would be the lamb sent to the slaughter.

She attached a cable to her waist securely as she got to bottom bunker of the Helicarrier. No time to waste with parachutes and she threw herself into the cold air of the night. The cable was spinning on a spool and allowed her to fall at a securely paced rate before touching the ground. A loud growl shot into the air, and she recognized a flash of green to be the Hulk. He bounded in at top speed, breaking Joan's focus. Fury was laying on the ground unconscious near the sight when she arrived at the scene. A small trail of blood had leaked out his ears and she lifted his head onto her lap. He was still breathing in shallow gasps, though he seemed thoroughly weaker than the others who had suffered from the attack. Joan's powers were accelerating and they would run her ragged until she would be faced with death.

Hulk charged at Joan, and her deflective shield wavered from his mighty onslaught. She staggered back as he started to pound through the invisible dome. The agents had their guns trained while the Avenger's joined in at knocking down her defenses, "Loki, get ready to grab her." Steve shouted.

The God looked less than enthused to be helping, and Maria frowned at the very idea of them showing him mercy. Hadn't he been the one to blame for all the chaos in the last few months?

Hulk was the first to breach her walls, and he grabbed her between both arms as she kicked and thrashed. Her face and limbs were covered in the blacked veins and her hair was turning white at the roots. A glass shattering scream was forced out of her mouth, and had everyone covering their ears. Maria gently laid Fury back on the ground before she stood, walking through the piercing cry with a gritty look on her face. Loki's eyes flashed with something strange when he saw her pull her gun out. The Hulk held Joan steady while she took fire and hit the flesh of her neck. The God looked relieved when he saw it was a tranquilizer dart that had stuck into Joan. Maria passed him a look, "I wasn't going to kill her if that's what you thought. You've done a well enough job of that on your own."

"Do not talk down to me mortal. You know nothing of the nature of Joan. You seek to entrap her while I wish to set her free."

"Children, let's not argue right now. We have to get Joan into medical bay before she wakes again." Tony said as he landed between the two. Never would she have guessed him to be the voice of reason.

Hulk carried Joan's weightless body in his arms in preparation to be loaded onto the Helicarrier. Maria noticed the displeased look on Loki's face. He was jealous; it was almost laughable that he held contempt for the creature. Hill still felt unsettled though; so it was indeed true that the God had feelings for Joan. A handful of new problems had just arrived in replace of the old ones.

Fury was stirring and she helped him up with the assistance of another agent. He looked grim, but grinned in spite of himself, "I told you to take command. Who did you leave up there?"

"Agent Kolsac sir."

He responded with a snort to her answer, "You still have a lot to learn Hill."

Well if that wasn't the truth. She realized from tonight that she was unaware of many things, including how SHIELD really treated members of their own division. Joan was a small woman who worked in linguistics, she certainly didn't deserve to have all this happen, nor had she asked for it. The two fugitives were now in their possession, and everyone was nervous about taking the next step. Maria felt it in the air, the anxiety, and made her weight heavy to pull as she made the first step; putting her boot back on the Helicarrier, where the nightmare would continue.

* * *

**I think it's safe to say Joan has completely "gone off the deep end". Now is the time for everyone to band together, and save her from the degradation process. More Loki to come next chapter, and I have been having fun writing in his POV for a change. Reviews yeah!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: He really is! I'm glad I've returned finally and I hope this is good!**

**Eliana123: I am glad to inspire motivation and I hope you have much success with your story! I have returned again and now updates should be back on track!**

**LOKI IS KING: I was suddenly struck to write for Hill and I think I did okay! This chapter is all in Loki's again until Joan has returned to us so stay tuned!**

**TearStainedAshes: Oh I love cliché's sometimes, especially when they are necessary. Joan does have too much power, and lets hope they can stop her! I will definitely be careful with how I go about things for LOAN later on, but I do love the story art thing too! Hehe Loki has some fears for Joan, but is it really her or about losing her? Read on!**

**littlenerd: Glad it worked out okay, though she won't be bonkers forever!**

**LadyofMischiefandDeduction: No worries, I'm not keeping Joan that way for long, it was only plot necessary so things will return no normal! I like to have my OC suffer sometimes though and this small amount of craziness seemed right! Hope you like what is to come!**

**TT012: Yes, lots happened in the last update! Joan going all mad and Loki being jealous of Hulk were just two of the cherries on top of it all! She definitely has more strength than what was assumed so let's hope they can save her!**

**JobanaBallack: Oh man, I hope my period away from this story didn't kill you from withdrawal! Haha, Hulk SMASH! It's always a wonder that they bring him in for anything! The hair change just came to me and I am glad I went with it! Here's to more LOAN for the future!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: Tee Hee, yes it did and let's hope Loki can save everything 0_o**

**kyuubecky: Intense and a tiny bit funny, what could go wrong?**

**AliviaAutopsy: Yes intense! Of course, after having all of this heavy stuff, the plot needs to still a bit, and that leaves room for LOAN to start as a couple! Some soft moments this chapter to sweeten the deal!**

**Lexy Summers: Glad you are with me on this and thank you!**

**DanAlaya: Lots of people want Loki to come and save his Joan, but will he? I don't think we can really blame Loki at this point either! I suppose if you squint you could see some Hill and Fury, and I did that on purpose! Her mind fixing is attempted this chapter! **

**Dustfinger's cheering section: Me too and I apologize if the wait seemed long!**

**morbidly-funny: Lots of action last time, this one slows a bit but more LOAN hinted in the process!**

**xxyangxx2006: Yes, if it wasn't for her super evil powers, they could have done some good! I definitely don't have plans to make her go crazy forever, too many people like her for that and that was the problem last time too, so no worries!**

**IvorySea: I welcome and thank you! I like to hope that I have made Loki different than he is always portrayed so it's good to hear! Creating an OC was difficult again, but Joan seems to be a favorite and I have had fun writing for the Avenger's as well! A small delay for this update but I'm back on track now!**

**Sami: Welcome! If you ever wanted to create an account I would advise that it is a good idea, but any who... I am happy you found my story! Exploring all the characters has been difficult but well worth it and having Loki be sensitive with Joan is the real kicker! I hope Joan will be okay too (even though I already know the answer to that!) Thank you~**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Poor Joan indeed, Loki didn't think his plan would lead to her demise! They attempt to help her here, so let's see how it goes! **

**Guest: Thank you for the reviews! I happen to love dark Loki too and there aren't many stories with him that don't turn him into a sadist... My update was a little slow but I'm back now!**

**SleepySandman: Welcome and thank you! Glad you like dark Loki, his mood swings are like a man period! Haha... My OC has been compared to Jean and Sookie from True blood now, and those are both great characters! Sorry for the slow update but summers here so I am back on track!**

**Thank you to all who wished me my best on my Graduation, it was a great night, and now I am back to my favorite readers whom stay loyal to all my works!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Loki was a rat in a maze. The Helicarrier of SHIELD was set in an elaborate series of hallways and corridors of no return. He was intertwined with the Avenger's and the idea had him laughing to himself. The burly creature was still carrying Joan; much to his dissatisfaction. Why did the doctor feel the need to always come between them? Perhaps that was an over analysis, but he was bitter and ragged from the fight.

His eyes stung from the blinding light of the laboratory. A metal gurney looked like a cross in the middle of the room, and Joan was to be surrendered to it. She was laid out with her arms stretched wide; she looked so small. Everyone was standing awkward at first and it had Loki rolling his eyes.

"So... Do you want to start?" Captain asked uneasy to Loki; a forced smile on his lips.

Loki turned to him with a blank look, "You do of course realize this is no easy feat. I may need assistance."

Stark pulled a face, "Assistance? I'm sorry; I missed the part where we could help with magic."

"This isn't just about magic, Joan is sick from the inside." Banner said, he had already reverted back to human form and was dressed in a baggy coat to cover his nude body.

"Not to mention her hair is white." Natasha said with a look of concern.

"It is because she is degrading. The degradation process will kill her if I am unable to prevent her overly developed mutation." A fact that had him stirring with unease.

"Let me hook her up to monitors first, so we can track her heart rate and neural activity." The doctor declared.

Loki understood little of Midgard healing, or what they dubbed it as Medical. The doctor was pulling out all sorts of machines while more medical staff arrived. He was forced to the side with the others, and his nerves started to increase as he danced to anxiety. All he seemed capable of doing was to stare at Joan; her small body had turned pale as her black veins were forced up against her skin. Her face was clenched and warped in pain, while her fluorescent white hair fanned out on the table. He was worried of what her reaction might be to her currant state of appearance, of course, she would need to pull through first. She was perfectly infuriating sometimes, yet he missed their bond; its absence made every breath a struggle. The kiss that they had shared was playing over in his mind like a broken record; hell, he had kissed many females before, and in truth they all blurred together like a pattern. Joan's too was very ordinary, yet gentle. She had left her signature on his lips with her small movements that he knew she was highly unaware of. Her small sighs between each take, and the way she would pull back and quickly dive in with a small peck as the finale, made the moment worth reliving over and over again. It was unlikely that he would share in any of those moments after today.

In his mind, he only saw the black and white, and this was how the bleak future looked; he would try perilously to fix Joan, and only once he was finished would he be returned to Asgard to rot for his war crimes. How the mighty fall, he thought rancorously. The doors had closed so fast on him, and he had tried to use Joan as the prop to keep them opened long enough for him to stall. So much for that plan, he had gained a sense of care for Joan, and he nearly destroyed her with her own terrors. He was selfish and greedy when it came to her; should he be taken away, he'd rather have her be alone and unhappy than with some other male. In this notion he cursed love for its unpredictable timing. Long had he given up on the idea of it, even when he was married. It was impossible to find love for Sigyn; he was fond of her and would never bring her to harm, but it was a matter of convenience, not loyalty. He felt it was larceny that was pulling him away from Joan so early. He had known her for less then an earth year, and had spent a good portion of that time in a prison cell. Now as he was working through their bond and his feelings, he was being robed of her completely. Was it such a bad thing to want so much of one person?

"Alright Loki, you can uh...begin." The Hulk man said.

"I need everyone else to leave. Only you and these people can stay." He ordered as he looked at the nervous med staff.

The rest of the Avenger's were pulled out into the hall by the same agent who had shot Joan in the neck. Her persona was very demanding; clearly she was leading until the Director would return. Loki found respect in her however; she stood up to him, and did the strenuous task of subduing Joan, even though they held friendship. He was finding too many honorable qualities in the mortals recently and it was quite the hindrance.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Just because he kept a cool façade, did not mean he wasn't breaking down on the inside, "How long before she awakens from the sedation?"

"I'd say we have twenty minutes." The doctor guessed.

"I should hope that would be enough." He mumbled.

He had thought he had been silent, but the good doctor heard every word, "She'll make it."

Loki narrowed his eyes with a sinister glare, "You mistake me for caring."

To his amazement, the man only chuckled and it was an eye opener, "You don't have to lie, I can tell you do. Rest assured your secrets as safe as you keep it. I have no real reason to tell anyone unless Joan comes to harm."

"She is lying unconscious on a metal table with your heinous machines strapped to her; does that not qualify as harm to you?" Loki said hotly.

"Seems like you hold animosity towards yourself for that, or am I miscalculating?" The man was taunting him, and it was quite the role reversal in Loki's eyes.

"Just do as I say, and we may yet have a chance at saving her." He commanded fiercely.

Banner's face grew grave, and he complied with a silent head nod that allowed a pact to be made between them just as long as the moment lasted. His own face was placid as he stood before Joan at the head of the gurney. Tentatively, he placed both of his hands on her temples just as he had done before, only this time, complications occurred. Her mind was a trailing river of black ooze like oil, and Loki was gurgling on it. Joan was missing in a sea of her own dark lies and secrets, while he waded deep to find her. The scenery of it all, reminded him of the very depths of Helheim, a place he was not fond of. His own mind was staggering from exhaustion, the deeper he traveled.

Bright memories of light would float by him in fleeting seconds, and he began to see the pages of her life unfold before him. Her laughter as a child was a high giggle. He saw her caramel hair, sandy in the sun while freckles from a tan covered her face. Two adults were with her, in which he assumed were her parents. He could not make out their faces, only silhouettes. The voices were a distant echo, and they called Joan away from him. Her round, hazel eyes looked up at his face as if she was seeing him for the first time. She was gone away again, and it got him thinking about her mortality. She had been young not so long ago whereas he had been this way for centuries. Soon she would surpass him in the blink of an eye, and would forever be lost to his history.

It was a fact he deemed important, but not worth brooding over at the particular moment. He was still searching for the light; for lack of a better term. Emotions of a large scale were crashing down upon him, peppering his mind and heart with anguish. He was uncertain of how much time had been wasted, and if the sedation would wear off. Hopefully the doctor would be clever enough to separate them while putting her out again for another trail. This was of course assuming she would survive long enough for another trial to take place.

He saw something, or at least he thought he could make out the shape of something in the black. It was an untoward presence that he had to make sure of. It seemed to elude him at every turn, much like Joan had with his affections. He was stumbling on his own feet, his muscles turning into loose strings like a harp plucked too many times. Where was the road he was walking? It wasn't as if there was a light at the end of a tunnel, but the object that was just a cry away seemed like a destination that was calling to him. His pale fingers reached forward and he grasped for what was there.

He broke out of her mind with a choke, his eyes searching the room only to hear a frantic beeping sound. His eyes first registered the doctor and medical staff in a panic, and then he realized Joan. Her eyes were opened wide and a battle within her was displayed. Her irises were flashing between her sweet hazels and back to the shadows. He ran forward, trying to help still her while the nurses were aiding to keep her heart rate down. He grimaced as she thrashed around and the team was forced to slam her down in place. Keeping in mind that he had to stay his anger, he looked to her face. The hazel was shining through briefly and she gave him a pleading look to which he was helpless. A breathless sigh escaped her, and she crashed hard on the table into unconsciousness.

The doctor was panting heavily beside him, "Did it work?"

Loki shook his head. "I am not certain."

"Her vital sighs are returning to normal." One of the nurses said.

"I'd like to take a blood sample as an added precaution." Banner deducted as he slapped on a pair of latex gloves. The sound brought Loki back from a far-away place, and he watched as the thin needle pierced into one of the charcoal veins. The blood that rushed into the tube was mixed with chunks of black and red.

"Her blood is oxygenized, I take that as a good sign. Further testing should prove more however."

Loki didn't really know what that all included, so he only nodded idly. The door opened to the lab, and agent Hill returned, along with the Avenger's. He was offended, but not at all surprised when the three agents surrounded him and strapped him down to a chair with cuffs. The rest of the Avenger's look confused as did the doctor.

"Hill what are you doing?" Stark asked, who was now free of his armor.

"Fury's orders; he is to remain a prisoner here until we know of Miss Delacroix's current condition. Once we get the nod from upstairs, he is going back with Thor to Asgard." With a firm nod, she strutted out of the room.

"And you two are okay with this?" Banner asked Natasha and Clint who had helped along the way.

"Yes, he doesn't belong here Bruce." Natasha ground out.

"But he helped with Joan." Steve put in.

"Yeah, after he dismantled her in the first place." Barton eyed him coldly and Loki only spared a mischievous smiled back.

"Thor, what do you have to say?" Tony urged with a perturbed look.

Thor was cast aside in the corner; his arms forever crossed with a look of disappointment on his face, "It must be done. Loki has to face punishment by my father and his council."

"Then...it is done." The Captain shrugged his shoulders before sparing a last look at Joan.

"No point in arguing for a lost cause." Tony muttered, "Joan, I hope you get better." He said by her side before leaving.

The two agents were giving him crass looks before they left. The doctor was left, standing rather awkward before he looked to Loki with a forced smile, "Well, I'll have a look at her blood sample and tell you the results." It was the final words of comfort he heard before he was alone with Joan.

No one was willing to bargain for him; he had lost any willing persons to fight for his side. He would be pulled back to Asgard, awaiting a punishment he already was told he would face. The worst of it all was losing Joan. Initially he had only wanted her powers to help in a last ditch effort to rule earth; plans he abandoned steadfast. Now all he wanted was her, and to remain with him for all that she was. Making that argument, he doubted she would side with him either. It was clear that she had never wanted him in return, even when he was so persistent on trying. She tolerated him; just like everyone always did, and why shouldn't she? He had stolen her from safety, maimed her physically and corrupted her mind; it was more than obvious that everything she had done had been a ploy for her life. He had been so caught up in the moment of having her that it hadn't been clear until presently. At long last came the end of their bittersweet company and it was he who was jailed...yes, yes, how the mighty fall.

* * *

**Finally back. Three days, and it felt so bizarre on how to write again! Back to the story, do you think Loki will give up on leaving Joan forever and how is her illness coming along? Reviews yeah!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I still can't answer reviews because this new program works silly and I can't copy and paste. I'll try and answer some questions here as well as in PM's. Lot's are thinking that Loki is under estimating Joan's affections for him, and he can be self doubting as we have seen before. For sure it was his mistake that could have cost Joan more than her life, but they had made certain progress before her attack. Happy to see people are liking how I have Loki's character and the little bit of angst added in. It's hard to choose a genre that fits and there are always mini ones that get shoved in as well. Her broken mind was definitely an experiment and a test for me to write, though it seemed okay (not sure if I would attempt this again mind you) Some people were curious about Loki seeing into her past and I can tell you that this won't be the only time that will happen. Also, I have plans for her parents to appear in the future so that's exciting. I seem to have barely scratched the surface of this story and have lots to come yet so stay tuned and long live LOAN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Joan had been lost for so long in the confines of her mind, that she found herself gasping for air and blinking rapidly, like she had just resurfaced from the depths of the ocean. Instantly she was blinded by the sight of white lighting in a familiar room; the medical lab of the Helicarrier. Her muscles were struck dumb, for a moment or two, before she was able to move her arm to her forehead and groan in remembrance.

Loki had contorted and warped her mind like it was a Rubik's cube; it seemed as if the colors were lined up correctly once again. Since the moment she felt the pain and slipped out, she had no memory of what had followed. All was a winding staircase of black with no torches to light the way. In her heart, she was with fear; had she hurt anyone?

Slowly, she sat up on the metal gurney, a shiver crawling up her spine as she looked around the soulless room, "You are awake I see." Her head turned around to see Loki himself; strapped to a chair, "I say that this comes to a great relief by everyone."

"What happened to me?" She breathed. He looked down in his lap, guilty for a moment before it was replaced by indifference. She caught herself on the floor as she leapt from the table; her legs shaky at first like a spring doe in the meadow, "Loki, what happened to me?" She persisted a second time.

"It seems that I was unprepared for the response of your mutation to my powers." He paused and chuckled darkly, "Well, I supposed that goes without saying."

"Did I hurt anyone?" He met her eyes this time, and she almost yelped at how dim they looked. He looked to be filled with inglorious purpose.

"Everyone survived your instability, though I would say the Director took the blunt end of it all. That makes you even." He callously joked.

"That's a horrible way of looking at it." She scolded to which he only shrugged back. She hesitated then, pondering on how to broach her next question. "I didn't…I didn't hurt you did I; I mean, you must have been at the brunt of it all."

His face grew befuddled and then was blank, "Joan, you are still a mortal and it would take more then what you just committed to harm me." Like being separated from her for example.

"Oh, good." She mumbled, feeling silly. "I think I remember seeing your face briefly. I told you to stay away."

"You were rather dismissive. At least I know why." He moved his arms as much as he could in the fettered position.

"So, we've been captured." She smiled lightly.

"Yes, and seeing as you are on the mend, I should be gone soon."

She frowned at his clouded tone. "You're just going to give up; just like that?"

"Exactly; just like that."

"But, what happened to all that talk about not going quietly? What took the wind out of your sails?"

Wind and sails? He hadn't the foggiest idea as to why she was bringing up sailing, but instead decided it was some clever metaphor used on Earth, "There is no point in fighting a losing battle. I like games, but only if there is a prize awaiting at the end."

She was on the edge of her seat, wanting to ask what prize he was looking for, until she became distracted by something white. She was fingering the ends of her hair when she noticed it was whiter than snow. A mortified expression crossed her face and he too notice. "My hair's whiter than a grandmother's! Why is it like that?" She cried.

"Joan it looks fine. It was only a response to how fast your cells were aging. It is only a side effect; it will grow back to your natural color soon." He reassured.

"My cells were rapidly aging? Was I dying?" She whispered, already over the shock of her hair.

"In a matter of words, yes. It is refreshing to see your skin is not black and blue from your veins any longer."

She rubbed her sore eyes while leaning against the gurney. It was all a lot to process, not to mention she was having a civilized conversation with Loki. Sure he was at fault for what had happened, yet she found no trace of anger for him. They had fought over too many other things, and now seemed like a good time to call it quits for their feud. "We're still bonded, I can feel it."

"Yes and I have no intentions of breaking the connection still, so do not ask it of me; you will be sorely disappointed with my reply." He chided.

"I don't look forward to feeling your pain." She muttered with a distant look.

"Pardon?" He could not recall the hidden meaning behind her words.

She turned to look at him fully. "I only mean that I will be able to sense your tortured punishment and will be ineffective in preventing it."

He nodded once and then scowled, "This troubles you?"

"I suppose so. I can already feel everything else going on with you, though is it habit, or on purpose that you block my mind from reading yours now?"

"You need not concern yourself with such things." He barked.

She growled in response. "God you're difficult. It's really no wonder you are alone sometimes."

He was surprised the impact her words had on him, for they stung his pride and his heart with cold steel, "I am not alone." He faltered, "I have a wife." Instantly he regretted throwing that in her face, because she looked crestfallen as well as agitated.

"Oh yes, how silly of me to forget. My dumb earth mind can't handle such things sometimes." She ground out through her teeth. He was given no chance to respond because the door opened, and the doctor had returned.

"Oh, you're awake!" He exclaimed in shock.

They embraced before him, though Banner gave him a look to cool his jealousy. They were only friends, which he took comfort in, though she was always likely to find another male companion in his absence, and it made him feel possessive.

"I am glad to be back." She murmured in Bruce's neck before pulling away. "Where are the others?"

"With Hill, last I checked. I just finished looking at your blood sample."

"My…blood?" She sputtered.

Bruce looked timid for half a second before explaining, "I just wanted to see how everything was coming along; it was to ease his mind too." Loki glared at the doctor while Joan eyed him with wonder and red ears, "You have quite an amazing cell structure. Your mutation is like nothing I have ever studied." Bruce continued.

"Really? As compared to your blood?"

"Well the gamma radiation had an effect on my DNA as well, but it was quite insightful to see a natural occurring mutation."

"Glad I'm scientifically interesting." She said tonelessly while Bruce only laughed.

"The other's will want to see you."

"Even with my white hair?" She grabbed at it self consciously.

"White hair and all." He assured, "I'll bring them here, I don't think you are allowed to leave medical yet; sorry."

"It's all right." She said offhandedly before he left.

She spun on her heel, grinning like a mad woman suddenly while Loki raised both his eyebrows; he probably suspected she had snapped again. "So, you were worried about me?"

He made no facial expression other than annoyance while his words were smooth like the first layer of icing on a cake, "Your friend likes to flatter you, and you are over estimating your charms."

"How typical of you." She responded dryly, "I think I'll leave you here to brood, this isn't really an atmosphere I feel like being in."

He looked startled as she moved for the door, "But you were told to stay put!"

She pulled a face. "The hell with that, and since when did you start accompanying the rules?"

"Only when they suit me best."

"Well I've spent the better part of the week with you, I think you can survive the next few minutes without me."

"You assume I will miss your presence?" He remarked stiffly.

"Won't you?" She gave him a sad smile before departing and he cursed under his breath.

He felt like he was being played, but he couldn't see her angle. Was it her scheme to be kind to him, just before he was sent away? Yes, that must have been it; there was no better reasoning to account for her behaviour. Still, he was vexed by her weepy expression when he had mentioned his marriage. It was dirty pool at any rate; just how he loved to play. He hadn't been rewarded with the usual feeling though, and had felt a pang in his stomach by Joan's reaction. He had felt her emotions too, and it was rejection. Something he was familiar with, it happened every time Thor was worshipped and he was ignored. Past transgressions that he had quite obviously moved on from of course. Speak of the warrior…

"Brother, you are still here I see." He bellowed through the open door.

Loki gave one look at his chained wrist and Thor glowed red with embarrassment, "Where else would I go?"

"Yes, of course." He mumbled incoherently, "You and Joan spoke I presume."

"It wasn't a particularly long conversation if you were pestering to know." He said flatly.

"No, I was just curious as to how you two made out." Loki screwed his face together so Thor elaborated, "She holds no hard feelings towards your wrong doings."

"Fascinating. I suppose you think this means she cares."

"She does care, I know I am not wrong in this assumption." Thor argued back.

"You fool, she is only doing this as vengeance for what I have done."

"I hardly think Joan has one spiteful bone in her body. You should tell her the truth about your feelings."

"Oh really, and what feelings do you suppose I have?" He sneered.

"That you love her, even though she is mortal. You brother, a person who she has every reason to hate, has come to care for you in return. Though I am astounded, I am proud that you care for such a being just as I have come to love Jane."

"I am nothing like you and that _woman_!" He spat back.

Thor looked dejected as the door re-opened; it was Stark, "Hey big guy, Hill's asking for you."

Thor nodded solemnly and left without one last look to Loki. Stark was still peeping in with a grin, much to Loki's dismay, "Something I can be of service to, you annoying imbecile? I don't much care at being watched like some museum artefact."

"I was just thinking that you should take his advice before you are too late. Time's running out and you may never see her again." With that, he shut the door all while wearing a smug face.

Loki snarled aloud while trying to pull out of the infernal cuffs to the chair. He had certainly had enough of advice taking for the day. They were all wrong; Joan cared nothing of his existence and he'd rather keep his pride in tact before it would be utterly shattered on Asgard. Why let the mortal know she held such an important place in his life when she would only use that as an advantage. He had never been great with romance in so many words; alas it was the one place his silver tongue failed greatly. Besides, he would forget her eventually. She was just a hiccup in his very long life, that had gone most terrible. Why, the next time he would return to Midgard, she would probably be dead. It wasn't a comforting thought; in fact, he felt more at unrest now then before. It made him want to lock her away in his keeping where no harm could touch her. But then there was her mortality in which they would still be parted. Such a losing battle, he had no idea how Thor was handling it. He supposed the oaf hadn't given it much thought in the first place, whereas Loki always looked ahead, and for the worst possible outcome. He really was such a pessimist and Joan's words held true, '_it's really no wonder you are alone sometimes._' They had been cold and shallow at the time, but undeniably true.

He felt like a lost child again, like he was losing everything for the first time. It was a tragic mistake to live through once; going through it twice, he wasn't sure he could handle it. He usually rebounded quick though, and they would be surely mistaken if they thought this would be the end of his mischief. Imprisonment was a sentence, barely a blink in his unnaturally long existence; but his mischief and lies were forever.

* * *

**So next chapter we stagger back to Joan's visit with her friends as well as her feelings towards the God of lies. He really is so certain of himself and for Joan having no care what so ever. Will he ever learn? Reviews yeah!**


	18. AN Good News!

**AN: Good News!**

**Dear Readers,**

**As I said, I would update this story again, and I said it would possibly go into re-writes which is happening. I am leaving this story up though as a reference because the new story will still be rather similar, just with more back story to build for Joan and Loki. Also, I don't want it to seem like I'm writing this only for reviews, so I see no problem in starting on a blank canvas. As some of you know, this will be my third time at this story, and I think I have finally made LOAN a favorite couple for myself to write for. Dark Loki will remain as you all love, as will many of Joan's qualities. I feel I don't know her character too well as this story is, so I can definitely branch into those qualities more with a new story. It should be up within a day, depending how long fanfic takes to get it up. It will be titled the same again, so look for it on my page! No need to review this author note, though if you have concerns, you can PM me any time!**

**Sincerely yours, Fuchsia Grasshopper**


End file.
